Fate: The End of War
by NeoDragonling
Summary: Power corrupts the mind. King Garon, Monarch of Nohr, obsesses over the concept of war against the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido. Leo, the second Prince of Nohr, has helplessly watched his father's descent into madness, and eventually comes to terms with the situation and decides to take matters into his own hands. The story is seen through the eyes of enemies with a common goal.
1. Chapter 1: A Change in Perspective

At one time, there were two nations at peace. Their names were Hoshido and Nohr. These nations held stark contrasts in ruling, climate, terrain, ethics and religion, but they still were able to keep at peace with one another, trading for resources to keep the kingdoms alive, and entering one another's celebrations.

I myself have lived through the entirety of the war. The time of peace was but a fairy tale to me. Most of my waking hours were filled with training in swordplay and magic, under the watchful eye of my father, King Garon. Before conflict escalated, he was stern, yet kindred, but after some time he became cold. My elder brother, Xander, wished to deny the change, and still obeyed every word he said, and did not question him.

My elder sister, Camilla, denied change as well, yet could not help but have doubt in him. My young sister, Elise, had barely known father before the change, and so she had no two views for a long while.

Father despised my doubting behavior. Blunt as that, he just despised it. He wanted me to be like my other siblings, constantly obedient and unquestioning. When they were around, I did act obedient, yet still asked questions within my mind. Whenever I questioned him or went about an order a different way, I was punished. At first with words, and soon enough, actions.

Instead of complying and growing obedient, I had adapted to punishment. When I were to get punished by any sort of physical method, I'd wear an extra undershirt or two to cushion the pain. I had grown numb to voices, and grown more passive with each punishment.

My brother eventually started to grow tired of my attempts to open his eyes, and soon enough turned to me to say my words were empty. After that, I grew quiet toward my siblings.

* * *

Leo

At one point my passive but doubtful actions had gotten me thrown out of Krackenburg. I had assumed at the time that father had issued the command, but it turns out my teacher, Iago, had thrown me out, both out of spite and disapproval.

I ended up laying at the feet of another King, King Sumeragi, of Hoshido. He was about to enter the castle in an attempt to quell the tense between the nations with negotiation. Once he saw me out there, for some reason that befuddles me to this day, he took me up from the cold floor, I was the age of about ten at the time, and brought me to the prosperous nation.

Shortly after, he sent a messenger back to Nohr to notify Garon that I was safe, and was only brought out of the cold of the street.

The messenger did not make it.

* * *

"Child." I was startled out of prodding the unfamiliar meal that had been placed before me. I dropped the utensil I was given to eat with, two sticks that I was to place between my fingers to grab food with, which I was failing miserably at doing (it's harder than it looks). They clattered against the table in a wooden echo. My eyes met the stern yet kind eyes of the foreign king.

"Y-Yes, sir?" I managed to utter, and the room fell to silence again. Footsteps echoed from the hall, light, but quick, like an excited child. The footsteps made their way to the room, where the door slid open, but I couldn't see who or what had entered.

Small fingers grabbed the table, and I caught a quick glimpse of a face as they tried to jump up to see. They had auburn-orange eyes similar to my own, and surprisingly long gray hair for how old he looked.

The king looked at the child. He chuckled slightly. "Takumi, did you come to see our guest?"

"Uh-huh!" The child responded wordlessly. He struggled to climb up onto the chair across from me, and had to kneel on it. He stared at me, his eyes blinked, having probably never seen a Nohrian man before.

A servant to the king entered with another platter of breakfast, a sort of egg with rice on the side, before the child, and a pair of sticks. He picked them up and started to almost expertly pick the meal apart and eat it, never taking his eyes off me. He noticed that I didn't touch my food, and assumed that I struggled with the sticks I needed to use to pick it up. He attempted to show me how to use it, and with how exaggerated his motions were, it gave me a chuckle.

The King watched the open doorway, as if waiting for someone.

"Where are those two?" He asked, before putting a hand to his face, thinking.

"Sorry, Father!" I heard a voice enter in. Two figures, a taller, long, brown haired prince whose hair almost reminded me of lobster for some reason, entered in after a shorter, red-haired princess, who seemed to be at least four or five years older than me.

"We had went to see Mother and our new sister this morning." The tall son explained, facing his father. "We didn't realize Takumi ran out of mother's room." He glanced at the child called Takumi, who just responded with a giggle. He smiled slightly and took a seat next to him, ruffling his hair. Soon his eyes met mine as well, but his eyes revealed a startled expression. I looked to the other sibling, whose expression also betrayed that thought.

The king seemed to notice this, and told them with a firm yet reassuring voice, "Ryoma, Hinoka. The boy is our guest."

"Guest? But why?" The one I assumed was Hinoka spoke up. "He's _Nohrian_." She seemed to put special emphasis on the word. My eyes slowly averted, as I felt the hostility that grew in the room.

The servants had returned with a plate for both of the other royals who entered the room, and after they left again, the king spoke yet again. "It seems the situation within Nohr has worsened." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Do you know who this is?"

The room was silent.

"This is the youngest Nohrian prince, Prince Leo. He was," He paused, "thrown out of home, for what reason, I do not know."

"I protested what father had ordered, sir. He wanted to plot an ambush." My voice weakened at the end, I felt wrong for saying that, but it also felt as if pressure was lifted from my chest. They all stared at me, before I went back to poking at my food. Takumi seemed confused, as he tried to keep everything he was hearing in order, but eventually gave up, and went back to eating.

The dining room remained in such silence that sounds down the halls entered in and could be heard clearly.

"I see." Ryoma says, finally breaking the silence. "It is unfortunate that you have to go through such turmoil at home."

"Father!" Takumi spoke up. He set his utensils down, and stood on his chair. "If things are so bad in Noh- Nohr, why not have him come to little sister's birth cele- celebration?"

Sumeragi thought about the proposal for a few minutes, before nodding. "That sounds plausible, Takumi." He looked over at me. "You probably want another perspective, anyways."

"Yes, erm, thank you, sir."

"You may call me Sumeragi." Once everyone finished their meals, he got up. "Let's find you some clothing more fitting for a celebration." I slowly complied and followed him, Takumi following behind us.

* * *

I was led to a room with smaller stalls in it, and the king left. He came back with a black and white kimono in hand, with white flowers on the black cloth. The clothing was odd, as it looked like a dress, but he had insisted that this traditional wear was meant for both men and women to wear. Having been taught what I assumed were only lies about the nation of Hoshido, I believed him, and took the kimono in to put on. The king stepped out as I did so, but partway through, the door was slid open again by a very vocal Takumi, who started calling out to me to hurry up, though he was a couple years younger, and a foot or two shorter.

Luckily I was just about completely dressed when he entered to command me to hurry, and I slipped into the sleeves of the kimono. I looked into the mirror for a second and was surprised as how oddly fitting the kimono looked on me, and how soft and silky it felt. I heard Takumi speak behind me, whatever he said was illegible to me, but he looked at me and said it again. I shook my head and opened the door, wondering if he was talking in the kingdom's native tongue.

Sumeragi had been waiting for us to be ready, and turned to face us. I had noticed he had kept his armor on and attempted to point it out. He shook his head.

"No matter the occasion, a king must keep his armor on, especially in this time of war, there is too much of a risk of attack."

"Then why do you celebrate, no matter the risk?" I asked, feeling that there was a gap in reason.

Sumeragi thought, as us three started to walk down the hallway to meet up with Hinoka and Ryoma. He eventually opened his mouth again, and responded, "That would be robbing our kingdom of traditions because of conflicts. Tell me, do you know about the Festival of Bonds?"

 _The Festival of Bonds,_ I thought, _I've only heard stories of that celebration._ I looked over and shook my head.

"Never? That's quite disappointing. It was a celebration where the nations came together and celebrated the similarities between one another, no matter if there was war or peace." He explained to me, and I finally understood his point.

"Big brother!" Takumi bumped into me and ran down the hall, to where Ryoma, Hinoka, and another woman, with red-pink hair, holding an infant were. He hugged his older brother, and turned to Sumeragi and I. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" He yelled, prompting me to quicken my pace, in an attempt to respect their time. The woman behind the two royals looked over at me. She smiled, and bowed slightly.

"Hello." She greeted, adding to my confusion. She laughed slightly and she added, "You look nice in that kimono, prince Leo."

"Th-thank you?" I managed, questions raising about the friendliness of these royals towards me. I was an enemy, why am I accompanying them to a celebration?

I was thrown from my questions as the woman, dressed in a white kimono, said, "I am Queen Ikona." Takumi pulled away from Ryoma and went over to his mother, who crouched down and affectionately rubbed his head. As she crouched down, I was able to see the child she held in her arms clearly. She was a very small one, already with a full head of pink hair like her mother's. Her darker brown eyes were open, and I felt that she was staring directly at me. Ikona soon stood up, and looked at me again. She then held the child out to me so I could see her clearly.

Her eyes closed again and she seemed sound asleep.

"Her name is Sakura." Hinoka spoke as she came over near me. She still had little trust in me, and I understood why.

"Like the blossoms on those trees?" I asked, and Hinoka nodded in response. _It seemed a fitting name_ , I thought, I wasn't sure why, but it did.

Everyone was drawn out from looking at the new life by King Sumeragi clearing his throat. He had went ahead while we all were distracted. "There's less than an hour left before it starts. Let us get going."

"Of course." Queen Ikona got up onto her feet and walked ahead to Sumeragi's side. He wrapped an arm around her before planting a kiss on her lips, and let go, to stroke their new daughter's head, and plant another kiss on her forehead.

Yet with the kind-hearted mood this area was in, I couldn't help but feel a knot of dread form in my stomach.

* * *

We were in the throne room of the castle, a massive place, all up around the throne where the Queen sat, the King standing beside her. I watched as the many Hoshidans started to enter in. Each held some form of gift, from food to drink to clothing and everything between. While some gifts were for the King, Queen, and their children, each Hoshidan was gifting one another. I saw a man gift a child with a new kimono. The child was wearing old, worn out clothing, and seemed to appreciate the gift. There was music, song, and mostly a calming and joyous air about the place.

A few individuals came in late.

A man with paler skin and somewhat messy black hair, dressed in an Onymoji's robing, and a few Diviners. The Onymoji looked familiar to me, yet, I couldn't place my tongue on why. The celebration continued late into the night, and by that time I could barely keep my eyes open, I had been given multiple flowers adorning myself, as the Hoshidans paid little mind to me as opposition.

I had walked into the crowd to get a feel for the foreign sensation that radiated through. Soon enough, the feeling of the knot in my stomach came back, and I went back to the throne in an attempt to communicate my unease. I went up to the throne to speak to the Queen, and as soon as I opened my mouth to emit an utter, a scream erupted through the crowd.

I turned in time to see a dagger fly through the parting crowd, and in my frozen fear, the dagger launched past me, and I felt something warm hit the side of my face. Liquid. I touched my face, and pulled my fingers away. Blood. The Queen! I turned to her, and saw her still, and unresponsive. Sumeragi had already leapt into action and drew the Raijinto, running into the crowd to fight.

Through her chest had went the dagger, killing her instantly. I glanced to Takumi, whose expression screamed trauma, and he was frozen there. The Hoshidans who had no weapons attempted to run, as more Nohrian soldiers entered to back up the assailants. A Diviner's weapon skidded over to me, and I slowly picked it up, and noticed that a Nohrian soldier had gotten up behind Takumi, and raised his lance to strike.

"Prince Takumi!" I shouted, the words barely escaping my lips as I ran toward the defenseless prince and shoved him out of the way. The lance grazed my side, drawing blood, and tearing the kimono. Without hesitation and on complete instinct, I raised the weapon in my hand, and it drifted out, becoming the multiple charms that danced in front of a Diviner. The soldier realized who he had attacked, and his expression grew terrified, as a red oxen exited the ring, and stampeded through his chest, killing him.

The sounds of the battle around me blurred into silence, as I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. The soldier remained still, and I was once again frozen. I had killed a man, I had thought in terror, and not just that, a Nohrian man. Something moved in front of me, as fire blasted across to both sides of me. Ryoma had blocked a Fire spell from hitting me, and Hinoka had swiftly stabbed the mage with her naginata. He looked back at me, and ordered me to run. I complied, running to the doors next to the throne, before I paused, hearing crying, I looked to the queen's body, seeing that the infantile princess Sakura was still laying there. I hesitated for a second, before grabbing the child, and escaping with her out the door.

* * *

It was at that time that Iago had noticed that Leo escaped into the castle's interior. Assuming he was a Hoshidan trying to escape, he looked to an Outlaw beside him and ordered, "That rat's escaping. After him, leave no survivors!" The outlaw nodded and went after him. At the same time Leo had ducked into a room and took cover in a closet in the messy room, trying to calm the sobbing infant in his arms.

* * *

(Hello! I'm brand new to this site and the last few times I tried to upload the story, it was giving me issues, so I'm crossing my fingers it works this time. I've had inspiration for this story and many others for a while, and I would love feedback on this story. Also, I'm uploading this story by phone since I don't have a computer, so some features may be an issue for me to use like indents. Also, that many views on the first day? That's awesome, and I took the advice of my first reviewer, I'm sorry I forgot your name, and compiled the first few chapters into a well flowing full chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations or their names stated in this story. Some characters may be slightly out of character for reasons of mine to shape them as developed characters, or some difficulty of understanding the character, but I'm doing my best!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of a Childhood

Takumi

In truth, the boy who I was and the man I am now are two drastically parallel people. I was never able to return to the bliss of childhood innocence after witnessing my own mother's blood spilled. Her death was quick, too quick, when I think upon it. If only I was able to move at that time, if only I could have saved her, I would have been spared from this hell.

Then again, without those events, where would be be now? Most likely still in war, with many more dead. Every day after my mother's death, whenever I attempted to slumber, I would wake in my subconscious, terrorized by nightmares replaying the night. I was unable to shake myself from the trauma. Thankfully at this point in the present, those nightmares have been shoved away, the people I'm surrounded with have given me comfort and reassurance.

The world can be a terrible, terrible place, and it can be that much harder to cope when no one around me sees what I see.

* * *

I had turned to see my mother slumped over at the throne. She had reached her hand out to me, and placed it on my head, quietly uttering,

"May the Dawn Dragon watch over you, my children, and may this war end."

Her eyes slowly lost their light, as my young mind begged and cried for her to return. I eventually stood, looking to the invaders who dared break through such enlightened times, and a Nohrian Soldier charged straight toward me. My mind was clouded by trauma, and I could not process the situation I was in, until I heard a voice calling my name, and I was shoved out of the way.

The prince of Nohr, Leo, had pushed me from the path of a lance, and was grazed on the side. He looked over at me while picking up a diviner's charms, and yelled at me to flee. A broadsword skidded across the floor, it's hilt pointing at my feet. With aching heart I lifted the blade, it's weight tremendous for my small form. Another Nohrian solder, with an axe in hand charged, and I raised the blade in hand, where the blade struck his chest. The man gasped, and he fell off the blade. I killed a man. Fear boiled up in my throat, and I started to pull away, when my eyes caught the sight of an Outlaw entering deeper into the castle.

Without hesitation I chased after the outlaw, bloodied blade dragging behind me.

* * *

Leo

She had finally quieted down, and was asleep in my arms. Looking at this child, I came to the thought of how parallel our world was. Sakura was new to how everything is now, oblivious to the cruelty of this world. My head flew up when I heard the sliding door groan open. I slowed my breathing and shallowed it, terror continuing to grow in my chest. A voice erupted into an outcry, startling Sakura awake once again, who started to sob.

The disturbing sound of an arrow releasing from a bow and puncturing flesh pierced my ears, and soon after the courageous fool's angry outcry became a painful sob. I realized that this fool was nothing more than a child like myself, and I forced the door open, unleashing the oxen from the charms once again. The Outlaw was sly though, avoiding my attack with nothing more than a sidestep. I then realized who came to my aid was.

It was Prince Takumi, who was trying to remain steady while attempting to work around the arrow in his shoulder. Tears dripped from his cheeks as he struggled, and he choked on a masked sob.

The outlaw was cornered, stuck in close combat against two children. Once again I caught rage in the prince's eyes as he ran straight for the outlaw, who had no way to avoid the strike without being open for another. He was pierced through the abdomen, and attempted to draw an arrow while dying. That was quickly ended by an Ox Spirit, but not my own.

"Prince Takumi!" A woman called out, her hair was purple in color, and was split to enter through a ponytail and wrap around on two different sides, creating circles from her hair.

"Orochi!" He seemed to feel relieved, as he ran to the diviner, dropping the sword, hugging her, sobbing into her clothing.

She hugged back, noticing the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Prince Takumi, your shoulder-!"

"As long as the arrow isn't removed right now, he should be fine." I interjected, hoping my words would tame the situation.

"I see." She responded, looking at me, seeing that I held Sakura in my arms. "The Princess? You took her?"

"She probably would have passed if I didn't take her, and that outlaw came after us for that reason." She reached out, as if requesting the child, and I obliged, handing her over. Orochi held the child, singing a soft lullaby to quiet her.

"Thank you, I would have thought a Nohrian would, never mind."

I knew what she was going to say, and lowered my head slightly. Another figure entered the room, Prince Ryoma. He had entered to say that the invasion was over, and that it was safe to leave. We all exited, and I dropped. Adrenaline made me forget about the wound to my hip, which started to bleed more. Most of us there went to the infirmary to be healed, as we all sustained injury.

As I laid on the floor, my side patched and wrapped, Sumeragi crouched down before me.

"Are you fairing alright, Prince Leo?"

"Yes, it's just a flesh wound."

"Good." Sumeragi nodded and stood up. "Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, we have to send you back to Nohr, or else we would risk you sustaining further injury from our own people."

"I, I understand, sir."

That same night I was brought back to the border, where I was escorted back to Krakenburg, the path silent and foreboding after what I have seen.

* * *

(Wow, look at all these viewers! In all seriousness, thank you, all of you, for reading this story, and the reviews and all that to come in the future! I'm looking forward to continuing and hopefully finishing this story up for all of you to read!)


	3. Chapter 3: Taken to Raise

Leo

Despise continued to knot in my mind and heart as I went along day by day through the dreary place that was home. I was never capable of surpassing Xander in swordplay, always ending up disarmed at the end. Magic was another reality entirely. I was taught by the sorcerer and Tactician of my father's army, Iago. When training I felt a sort of discomfort when being stuck around him, like I've encountered him before, somewhere unpleasant.

Training with him went strangely smoothly, as his methods seemed to piece together easily in my mind. I would find ways to produce spells more efficiently and that would warrant the despise and praise of Iago, who seemed to hope I would be incapable of reaching his levels, let alone surpassing them. One day, he sat me down and we did more of a history lesson, about one of the most elusive tomes in Nohrian history, Brynhildr. The tome was considered one of the sacred weapons of Nohr, along with Siegfried, which had already accepted Xander as it's wielder.

Just then a seed had been planted in my mind, the thought of a legendary weapon still to be uncovered. Iago fed my motivation to seek out this weapon, though I had no idea where it could be located, nor how to obtain it. I believe that was his desire all along, to excite me and then lead me astray to try to crush my hope and break my spirits.

Three years after leaving Hoshido even the concept of searching cleared from my mind as a new individual was brought into our family.

* * *

Father entered the training grounds holding something in his larger form as he walked towards us. Most of us were scheduled for training at the same time, so we could observe one another and take notes.

"Halt." I heard his stern voice command, and my siblings stopped their training. If I halted my spell in the center of the incantation, it could release a dangerously uncontrolled spell, and so I finished up, and flames burst toward the dark mage who was my opponent. Father looked at me, unamused, and spoke once again.

"I said halt. You do understand what that means, correct?"

I flinched. He didn't even call me by my name.

"Yes but-" I started, trying to explain myself.

"I don't wish to hear it. I will let you off for it this time but let there be no next time."

"Y-yes, father."

"Now," He turned to see all three of us, his cold eyes looking us over, like a lion would judge it's prey, "I have an important announcement for all of you." He glanced back at me. "This may be relieving news to you."

I felt a twist in my stomach, dreading what it could be.

"King Sumeragi of Hoshido," my eyes widened, "Has been killed."

Xander steps forward slightly, looking at father. "Does that mean Hoshido is powerless now?"

"No," he responds, "Prince Ryoma is of age to take up the throne, and so are you."

In our kingdoms, the youngest age of crowning was twenty-one, and that was the ages of both royals at this time.

"Ah." That was all Xander could respond with, as he took a step back once again.

"Along with that, it was discovered that a parentless child was found at the aftermath, and we brought her here." He set the child down, and my stomach sank even more. She appeared extremely anxious, and her familiar eyes scanned each of us before noticing me. She then ran towards me, grabbing my leg and holding me tight.

"It seems you remind her of someone," Father spoke, glancing at us before continuing, "Her name is Aela, and you will accept her as a family member, and treat her as such."

"Yes, father." We responded in unison, and I looked back down at the child hugging me, as we all separated to go on our own.

"Aela, huh? That's a blatant lie if I've ever seen one," I placed my hand on her pink hair, rubbing slowly, as she looked up at me. "Princess Sakura."

She then after buried her face back into the leg of my pants, and I sighed.

"Come on, let's leave here, I'll show you my room." I reached my free hand out to her, and she grabbed my hand, pulling away from my leg, as we headed down one of the silent hallways. She was still trembling as we walked, and I creaked the door to my room open, and she let go, running to my bed and climbing up.

"Hey, what are you-"

She started to bounce on the bed, giggling slightly. It was as if her fear melted away.

I would have chastised her, but she's had it rough thus far, so I just sat down and allowed her to enjoy herself. She landed down beside me and decided to look around my room, taking attention to my bookshelf. She wandered over, and nabbed a book, bringing it over to me. She stared at me, and pointed to it.

"C-c-can you read this f-for me?"

My heart sank. The poor child, she was still scared.

"Of course," I responded, picking the book from her hands. It was a book about Nohrian history. "Are you sure, Sakura? It's a history text, it'll probably be quite boring for you."

She pushed the book at me, and climbed back up onto the bed.

"Alright. 'The kingdom of Nohr has been cast into shadow for ages, it's people struck by harsh climate, arid lands unsuitable for farming, cold winters, and harsh, humid summers. The people suffered for many ages, and wished for a king who could lead them into the light, to live and strive,'" I paused, realizing where the text was going, and slowly closed it, putting it back. "How about we read something else?"

She nodded, and went over to the shelf, grabbing another, much smaller book, and handed it to me.

"What's this? I've never looked at this one. 'The History of,'" I paused, "'Brynhildr.'" Intrigue hooked me in, rebirthing my thoughts from months ago. I opened it and started reading. "'The tome of Brynhildr is a fickle weapon, seemingly holding the sentient ability to pick it's wielder based off of unknown criteria. The weapon has not been uncovered for centuries, even though many adventurers claimed that they would find the weapon, no one ever would. It is rumored to be hidden in the mountains of the north, and other sources say it is right where it would be expected.'"

I stopped, much to Sakura's distaste.

"Sorry, but I have a question for father, stay here." I ordered her, and climbed off the bed, leaving the room, unbeknownst to me, Sakura followed me out.

* * *

The large, looming doors of the throne room stood before me, as I gathered my courage to enter in. As I started to push the door open, I could hear voices. I stopped, closing the door once again, listening closely.

"My king," it was my teacher, Iago, "isn't it concerning that your son, the rebellious one, has already formed such a bond with our prisoner?"

 _Prisoner? So it was a malicious kidnapping_ , I thought, continuing to listen.

"While I cannot lie, it is concerning, yet he is making her feel safe, something we need if we wish for her to forget about home."

"And what shall we do about his rebellious, questioning behavior? Shall we keep punishing him, though the punishing seems to have been futile."

"We still have a few years to shape him," My eyes watered slightly, "Only then shall we resort to something else."

 _Father, where did you go?_ I wondered, my heart aching as I listened. What I considered to be my father was gone, and I felt something change in my chest. I was about to barge in, when a hand grabbed my face and torso, pulling me away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard my older brother's voice quietly hiss at me. "You're eavesdropping on father, quite the disrespectful act." He let go of me.

"But brother! Listen, father's-" I turned to him, starting.

"I will not disrespect father like you are, brother." His eyes narrowed. "I will keep your transgression quiet for now, but if I catch you again, father will know." He turned and slowly walked away from me. I dropped to my knees, resting my hands on the ground, choking back tears.

I then felt a small hand resting on my head, and I looked up, seeing Sakura standing there, looking at me. She crouched down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"I-I-it's okay." She stammered.

I slowly nodded. "I'm fine, Aela, thank you." I responded, using the name given to her while out in the open. "Let's go back to the room, and I can continue reading that story to you."

She smiled and nodded, pulling me along back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Spanning the Gap

Takumi

Shortly after father's death and Sakura's kidnapping, the kingdom as a whole felt the impact. A funeral was held for father, and shortly after that Ryoma was to start his tutoring for the role of kingship. During that time my attitude changed, and I became quickly agitated, secluded and vocal. I attempted to continue my sword training, but one day training with Ryoma, my armor was ripped down, and I was left in my undergarments out in the open.

After that day, I swore to not lift the katana again, and searched for a new weapon class to use, and that was the Yumi. I slowly learned that I could be quite precise with the bow, but I was not satisfied with the results, training vigorously against harsh winds, heavy downpours, and many more conditions.

Three years after I started training, I was stationed to watch the border, and I witnessed both a miracle and a shock as I examined the border.

* * *

Leo

The border revealed the intense relationship between Hoshido and Nohr, a thick wall between the main trade point of the kingdoms. There were gates that connected the border, but those were left heavily guarded by soldiers on both sides. Father had sent us, being myself, Xander, Camilla, Sakura, also known as Aela, and Elise to check the border and teach the two of them about the relationship between the two kingdoms, though it could be understood without words. We stood at the border near one of the gates, Sakura rested on my shoulders, watching the Hoshidans on the other side. She was dressed in traditional troubadour wear, her hair in two curling ponytails, much like Elise's.

Xander glanced at me, with a disapproving look.

"Must you have her perched on your shoulders like that, brother?" He muttered, I believe he thought it was uncharacteristic of us.

"This would allow her a better view of the border," I explained, "Father did tell us to educate them."

"I personally think it's quite cute, brother." A voice quipped in, being my older sister, Camilla. I honestly get uncomfortable around her at times, I'm not sure what it is that gets me, though it's most likely her clothing.

He glanced at Camilla with the same look and was silent for a moment before admitting, "That would be plausible. Carry on then."

I internally breathed a sigh of relief, and I looked at them as they started to enter the border wall, to climb up and see the entirety of the border.

"I'll catch up with you later, brother, I have a few things I wish to teach Aela."

"Very well, I will give you ten minutes."

 _Ten minutes, Hopefully that'll be enough time._ I thought as I looked at the gate. The two soldiers who had been guarding the gate got into a heated argument, and moved to one side of the gate, facing away from it, to try to argue their views to one another.

 _Perfect,_ I thought once again, walking closer to the gate.

I shifted it, and it was locked.

 _Shit._ I looked at the lock on it and wondered, it seemed brittle. I held the lock in my hands, and tugged, damaging the rusty chains enough to free the gate. My feet shifted anxiously as I opened one side of the gate, and slipped the two of us in.

Sakura grabbed my face and whispered. "I-I-it's dark in here."

"I know," I whispered back, "but you must stay brave, we're almost to your home." I looked out into the long hall, seeing the silhouette of a Nohrian soldier headed this way. I pulled back into an alcove nearby, as he walked past me, whistling slightly to himself. My feet moved quickly, as I approached the gates on the other side. I watched, checking to see if there were soldiers standing guard there.

Unfortunately, there were, and I was forced to check another gate, where two soldiers stood, but they glanced back, noticing myself and Sakura, and their eyes widened. I moved my hands before me, and motioned for silence. I took Sakura off my shoulders and set her before me.

"I come bearing someone who was prisoner." I whispered, hoping they understood. I started to undo the ponytails in her hair, when they spoke for me to stop.

"This way," one of them said, pulling the door of the gate open. "You will be killed if you remain there."

Confused but understanding, I walked through with Sakura in front of me. They closed the gate, and I crouched down before her.

"Hey, I have to go. You're finally back where you belong." I crouched down, placing my hand on her head once again.

"Stay safe will you?"

I stood once again, looking back at the soldiers, who hesitantly nodded, opening the gate, allowing me to retreat back to my side of the border, where the guards were still arguing, I passed them, meeting up with my siblings. I masked my expression with alarm, and told Xander about the soldiers and that Aela had ran across the border.

"I attempted to stop her, brother," I lied, "she was too quick for me, and if I entered, I risked getting assaulted for trespassing."

He stared at me with frustration, before looking over the edge of the wall, seeing the two arguing. He sighed, "I will speak to father about those two, yet you are not free of blame either."

"I understand, brother."

* * *

?

I watched the exchange at the border. A small disturbance by one of the gates, and the soldiers opened the gate. A Nohrian mage walked out, with a small, pink haired child in front of him. The mage crouched down before her for a moment before standing and fleeing back across the border.

One of the soldiers met my eye, and grabbed the child's hand, hurrying to me.

"Milord Takumi!"

"What is it, soldier?"

"Th-the princess! She's back!"

I looked at the child who was standing beside him, and she looked at me. Immediately I recognized her, and lifted her up.

"Sakura," I hugged her and she hugged back. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"N-n-no, I'm good!" She smiled, "It wasn't that sc-scary, because-" She looked to the side, "He's not there anymore."

I looked back at the border as well, and thought, _We'll have to learn who that mage was._

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked back at Sakura. "We should probably head back to Shirasagi, so Ryoma and Hinoka know that you're safe." She nodded in agreement, and we set on our way.


	5. Chapter 5: Following the Blizzard

I stood before the throne room after we returned from the border. I shifted from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting my punishment. I heard the doors open, and I looked to the side, seeing Xander step out.

"What is it that he wants me-" I started.

"Nothing." He interrupts.

"What?"

"Just that, nothing. When we were heading back, I realized that I was ultimately at fault. I should have stayed with you two until you were ready. I told father that, and," He paused.

"And what?"

"He told me it wasn't an issue, and that it was truthfully wrong of them to take the child from the location."

I was surprised.

"Though," Xander looked back to the doors, "he wants you to meet someone, and has a task for you. He wished for me to tell you that."

I nodded. "Alright, now?"

"Yes."

We parted ways, with myself entering the throne room. I walked down the long path before stopping in front of the throne. I knelt down, and heard father speak.

"Rise, son."

I stood up, and looked my father in the eyes, his stern expression was never changing.

"There is someone I wish for you to meet, Leo."

"Er... Where?"

Footsteps echoed behind me as a dark mage like myself stood, one hand on his face. I turned to face him and I couldn't keep my expression from twisting.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

"Hark, fellow mage of the dark arts! Do not fear, for I, Odin Dark, will be your shadowy guardian now on."

I looked back over at father, who let out a long sigh.

"This is Odin, he is a dark mage of promising skill like yourself. He is," he stopped, looking for a soft word, "eccentric, yet he is capable, and he will be your retainer from now on."

"Retainer?"

"Somewhat like a royal guard, personally for yourself."

"Ah, alright, father. Thank you."

"Now... Xander did tell you that I have a task for you, correct?"

"Yes, what can I do for you, father?" I spoke with forced respect, not knowing what the task would be.

"I wish for you to go north to the Ice Tribe and quell their resistance."

I nodded, I was at first surprised, but recalled what those soldiers fought about. They argued about the justification of the resistance of this tribe. From what I know, this tribe has been exploited for many things, from their people to their trade, they've been toyed with and used.

"You will not be the only one going, Leo. You will, of course, have your retainer joining you, along with Felicia and Flora, who were once Ice Tribe maidens themselves. You are dismissed to prepare, and I expect you to head out by sunrise tomorrow."

* * *

Unknown to me, Iago had been listening in on the conversation, and was devising a ploy as we spoke.

"To get to the frozen north, they will have to head through the Woods of the Forlorn, known to spawn faceless by the dozen from their poisonous waters. I shall send more trouble at them, and make it certain that the prince will not return." He chuckled at his ill-willed plan, "I know just the criminals to take up such a task."

Just at that moment I had pushed the doors open and Iago stumbled back, not hearing mine and Odin's footsteps reaching the doors.

I glanced at Iago, with my eyes narrowed, and spoke to him. "Evesdropping, Iago? That's quite low, even for yourself."

He bared his teeth slightly as I said that, but settled shortly after.

"No, milord, I was only waiting to speak to your father."

"Sure, let's go with that." I retorted, before walking away, Odin following me.

"Milord? Who-"

"That was Iago, someone who used to be my teacher in the arts. He isn't the most graceful individual, getting angry when someone oversteps his skills. I no longer train with him."

"I see."

We made it to my room in awkward silence, and I opened the door.

"Milord! Lord Leo!"

I heard a voice shout, and I looked back down the hallway, seeing Felicia running down the hall with Flora walking behind her. I was about to greet her back, but I noticed her foot catch on the floor and she started to stumble, before crashing to the floor.

"Gods! Felicia!" I abandoned the doorway to my room and hurried over to her, helping the clumsy maid back up.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she stood, brushing herself up.

"Y-yeah, I thought that I finally got my clumsiness out, I guess not."

"You're going to kill someone with your clumsiness some day, Felicia." Flora spoke as she neared us. She bowed to me and asked, "Garon told you that we'll be bringing you to the Ice Tribe, right?"

"He did."

"Well, there's a few things you'll need to pack as well. Bring a few tomes, best to be fire ones, which can be used for warmth. Bring some heavy clothing, the Ice Tribe is in one of the coldest regions on the continent."

"Alright, thank you. Shall we meet back here in the morning?"

Flora nodded, and once again, we all parted ways, to get ready for the long trek in the morning.

* * *

The little sun that is seen in Nohr had barely rose into the sky when we all met to head out. I carried vulneraries in a satchel strapped to my side, and held two tomes in the bag as well, with room for one more. We then headed out, and I was trapped listening to Odin's ramblings as we reached the shadow-filled woods of the north.

"These are the Woods of the Forlorn, as you may know," Flora spoke, stepping up from behind me, "they are where our innumerable amount of Faceless come from, and they aren't merciful with anyone or anything."

"So proceed with caution, alright." We entered, with myself leading. I brandished a basic fire tome in hand, and Odin held thunder. Felicia and Flora both held steel daggers with basic healing staves on their backs. I could hear the groaning of faceless in the silent woods, until we entered a clearing in the center, with multiple pools of the toxic waters and the eerie trees signature of Nohr.

In the center was an oddly placed apple tree, somehow thriving in the sun lacking land and poisonous water. I walked toward the tree in curiosity, and the vines shifted slowly in my presence, as if they were sentient, but my curiosity was disrupted by the heavy stomps of a Faceless. One ran out into the clearing, and Odin opened his thunder tome.

"Do not fret, milord! I can handle this brute!"

He raised the tome and uttered the spell, throwing the violent attack out.

I stumbled backward as an arrow made itself known, embedding itself into the tree.

Numerous outlaws showed their presence, arrows nocked on their bows, aiming at us. I pressed myself up to the tree, the vines shifting once again from around a spot. My eyes met one of a specific outlaw, who bore an eye patch on his left eye, with wavy white hair and a sly expression on his face.

"Who sent you?"

"That's none of yer business, Prince. We have a task to do, and we'll go through with it!"

An outlaw in the group screamed as a dagger pierced his throat and sent blood flying. Another was shocked with lightning as Odin took the Faceless down.

In my distraction the fire tome in my hand was shot and thrown out of my hands by an arrow, essentially leaving me unarmed.

I couldn't move. Any movement would be futile in my survival, I feared, and I grabbed at the tree behind me, feeling the leather backing of a book.

"Fire!" The outlaw band's leader ordered, as most of them shot at me, while a few others turned their focus on the other three.

I grabbed what I had touched and raised it in front of my chest, closing my eyes, wishing for protection using it. Everything fell silent, and my eyes slowly opened, and I was surrounded by trees. The trees slowly withered away, leaving arrows clattering against the floor. The outlaws stared, and the leader growled,

"What are you waiting for, a-" He was swiftly silenced by the book in my hand, which launched trees around him, and caused him to vanish. The outlaws grew increasingly startled, as I looked up at them.

"Who's next?" I asked hesitantly, and one of them slowly backed up, as a few more followed them. Soon enough they all fled, leaving that one outlaw behind. He hadn't released an arrow that entire time, and I walked toward him.

"Abandoned by your team, hmm?" I spoke, stopping before him. He looked up at me.

"You could just kill me here and now and end all of this swiftly." He said, that sly smirk gone.

I paused, looking back at Felicia, Odin, and Flora. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not kill you. You did not raise an arrow at me, and you were abandoned by your fellow bandits. Killing you would be a kick to the groin." I grimaced at the metaphor, which made little sense.

"A kick to the groin, mm?" He smirked once again, "well, thank you, for sparing my life, I will make sure that you do not regret it."

"Alright, you should accompany us until we return to Krakenburg, then. Shall we set camp up?"

* * *

I sat beside the campfire, turning the new tome in my hands, before opening the cover, and reading the first line.

"Brynhildr," I mumbled, eyes widening, as I continued to read, "but, how? I was told-"

The sound of Faceless groaning interrupted my thoughts and I shuddered. "Maybe I should just rest for now." I got up and went into my tent, deciding to take the time to rest up for the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Quelling the Storm

My eyes cracked open, and I stared at the shadows creeping into my tent, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at the tome on the floor next to me, realizing that acquiring this weapon was no dream, and I lifted it up, placing it in my satchel, before exiting, seeing that I was the one everyone was waiting for.

"Oh, er,"

"Oh no, no worries, milord!" Felicia piped in, turning to me.

The outlaw was leaning on a tree, plucking the string of his bow, glancing at me, and sneered. "Morning sunshine, are you finally ready?"

 _Dear gods._ I sighed, and looked at him, trying to remain polite, "Yes, I am, erm, what shall I call you?"

He got up from the tree, and mockingly bowed. "You may call me Niles. And yourself, ah, I already know that, it is Prince Leo, isn't it?"

I blinked, and nodded. "It is."

"Aha." He nods, putting his bow back. As we were all prepared, we headed out, and Odin ran up beside me.

"Milord? May I see that tome?"

I paused, looking at Odin, eyes narrowed. I still did not trust him, but hesitantly allowed him, and he grabbed the tome. He opened it, and attempted to utter the spell on the first page. The tome vanished from his hands, dropping into my arms.

"Oh! How intriguing."

I looked down at the tome. "It seems to be specifically drawn to myself."

Niles now looked at me, and kept walking. The rest of the adventure out of the woods was uneventful other than the few faceless that jumped out at us. Soon enough we met the frozen wasteland that was the Nohrian Northerns.

* * *

I glanced at Niles as we walked, who seemed to be shuddering slightly, while trying not to show it.

"Niles?"

He looked at me.

"Do you need my cloak?" I asked, starting to remove it.

"No, I'll be-"

"Honestly, I'm quite warm, it won't hurt me to not wear it, and if I get cold, I can handle it." I removed it, handing it to Niles.

"Here." I calmly kept walking, and felt the eyes of Felicia boring into my back. I turned, looking back at her. "Is there some issue?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you can handle this cold, not being, well, Ice Tribe."

"Huh."

"Not even Lord Xander could handle the cold."

I paused, glancing back at her. "Xander? He's been here?"

"Yeah, he's usually the one sent to end the aggression." She sighed. "It usually ended in bloodshed. Which is why I wonder why he sent you instead of Xander, if he's succeeded so many times before."

I said nothing, as we kept walking, eventually seeing the tribe's village in the distance.

* * *

Our footsteps echoed into the empty village, as we looked about. I slowed myself, looking back ahead, seeing slight movement. I stopped, and before I could react, numerous members of the Ice Tribe emerged, brandishing ice magic and weapons. A man, who I could only assume was the chieftain, stepped out from the main building. He stared at us, and after a few moments, his eyes widened, I believe we weren't the ones he expected.

Before he could speak, an impatient archer shot an arrow in our direction. I heard the arrow make impact and turned to see Niles standing before me, an arrow in his shoulder. The impact caused him to fall backward and in an act of instinct, I caught him. He looked at me and winked seductively, and I dropped him in disgust.

"Lower your weapons!" The figure spoke, and the Ice Tribe lowered their weapons. "Bring the one who was shot to one of our clerics."

Tribe members nearest to us approached and grabbed Niles, bringing him inside one of the buildings. He then faced us once again.

"Now who are you?"

"Leo, sir." I responded.

"Ah, the third youngest of the Royal family, I see." He nods. "You do not know me, most likely, but I am Kilma, chieftain of the Ice Tribe. Now I assume you were sent on behalf of King Garon?"

"Yes, sir, but,"

"But what?"

I bit my lip, and looked at Felicia and Flora.

"Sir, I don't wish to fight."

It seemed he didn't expect my answer, as he was at a loss for words. I lowered my head, and said, "I don't thirst for bloodshed, I just want this to end as peacefully as we can manage."

Kilma watched me with steady but uncertain eyes.

"I know you wouldn't wish to fight me either, seeing that two members of my party are of your tribe."

He nods.

"That is true. I," He paused, "I believe I can attempt to speak to you as I spoke to those before you, as I too, wish for a peaceful end. All of you, come inside, it is too frigid out here to speak."

We all followed Kilma, entering the building made of ice. It appeared to be his home.

"Is Niles alright?" I asked, somewhat concerned for the outlaw.

"Milord? You're truly concerned for that ruffian?"

"Hush! If you were in that situation and someone took a hit for you, you'd be concerned too!" Felicia cut in, lashing at Odin's statement.

"He shall be fine, ice arrows aren't too hard to remove and fix up." Kilma interjected, entering the room with some tea, setting it on the table in the center. "Please, seat yourselves. I have a tale to tell, one of how we gained our despise for your kingdom, and, most specifically, your king."

I took some tea to be polite and sat, Odin taking a seat beside me, seeming to spread himself out by opening his arms. I glanced at him, attempting to get out of his range by shifting as far as I could away. Felicia and Flora sat on either side of us, and I took a sip of tea, preparing to listen.

"Yes, you may know that we have been crossed by your kingdom many times, out of many of our goods and services, yet those actions we easily forgave. You know who the first queen was, correct?"

I nodded, continuing to silently listen.

"Queen Katerina was Garon's first wife, and conceived Xander, but she passed away years after prince Xander's birth, from illness. Garon continually sought after another wife to try to return the joy he had with Katerina."

I glanced away, feeling guilty for my lack of knowledge.

"In his search, he came to the Ice Tribe on unrelated business, and met a woman, who gave him the sensation that his own queen once gave. That woman," Kilma stopped, setting his tea cup down, "she was my own daughter."

I almost choked on the tea, a bit taken aback by the revelation.

"Without hesitation he took her with him back to Nohr," He picked the tea back up, swirling it in his hand, "and that was the last I had ever seen of her."

He looked back at me. "She was the mother of one of the three of you, Camilla, or Elise. As to who, I do not know, nor do I have any way to know. But, you now know why we hold such a grudge against your kingdom."

"I see," I was barely able to manage, setting the tea down. "That is justifiable. Father is only becoming more harsh and cold day by day. I hear a lot about ploys against Hoshido."

"The people he is surrounded by do not help. Hans is a brute who will murder those who he pleases to, no matter if they're soldiers, enemies, or allies."

I looked back at Kilma. "Can we make an arrangement? If you could silence your resistance and we can arrange for peace, even if temporary, I will do whatever in my power to help keep your village away from the exploits of my kingdom."

"A war is inevitable, prince." Kilma looked back, "When the war is at it's peak, return to us, we shall assist you in any way we can."

"I, thank you." I smile slightly. "Do we have an arrangement?" I reached my hand out, and was met with Kilma's.

"We do."

"What is this?"

The important moment was interrupted by an outlaw, Niles to be exact.

"I missed the big exchange? Bummer."

I gave Niles an exasperated look, and Kilma laughed weakly, looking at us.

"Rest here for the night before you return to Nohr, the Woods of the Forlorn are much more vicious at night."

We all came to an agreement in taking up the offer, and spent the night in the village, though I stayed dusk to dawn sleepless, and watched the sun rise in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: The Only Choice

**Xander**

I am ashamed to say that my view at that point was veiled by both my denial and disbelief, as I had known father the longest. Though, if I truly knew him, maybe I would have questioned him earlier on. After the events of the Ice Tribe, and my brother being capable of ending the resistance of them, father would send him on countless tasks. He'd return exhausted, broken down, and emotionally drained.

He had also recruited that outlaw who he claimed saved his life against the Ice Tribe. His presence around the castle makes many, including my brother himself, uncomfortable. Though he recruited him in the thought that he owed him. An unhealthy retainer-liege relationship, or so I thought. His other retainer, Odin, is quite eccentric, though, but honestly it isn't quite like my retainers aren't the same.

Peri is quite violent, resorting to stabbing her troubles with a lance. I feel she has some underlying issue, though I dared not press it. Laslow, well, he was Laslow. He seemed to enjoy flirting with many of the maids and female soldiers, though they all rejected him, and quite severely at that. Much to my distaste he also skipped out of training. He was full of character, of which I could not see at that time.

When my brother returned from a mission, I came to the decision that I needed to speak with him.

* * *

I stood beside the door to Leo's room. I tapped on the door, and heard him mumble, "Come in."

I turned the knob, and pushed the door open. As I looked in my brother was laying on his bed. He glanced at me, and looked away once again.

"Brother," I started.

"No." He interrupted, sitting up, and looked at me, his eyes were exhausted, and almost depressed, "I'm most definitely not alright. Father just seems to be testing me, constantly."

I lacked a response to his words and attempted to collect my thoughts.

"Do you want to know what truly happened that night, almost ten years ago?" He asked me, looking over.

"Father wouldn't-" I tried to start again.

"Father did, Xander." He leaned forward. "He lied about my situation. He didn't let a messenger send it's message. Iago threw me out, alright? He left me to sleep in the cold of Nohr's fall. Sumeragi, he picked me up and rescued me from it."

My eyes widened, realization starting to set in.

"I was not a hostage. I was allowed to live among them for that day, and was even welcome to their celebrations. But Nohr sent an invasion, and killed Ikona, that was when I was sent back."

As I continued to collect my thoughts, he continued.

"Do you understand now? Aela, she was the daughter of Sumeragi. Her real name was Sakura. Father kidnapped her, in an attempt to wash her mind, and make her one of our family."

 _That must have been why he confessed that the decision wasn't the best, to cover his tracks,_ I thought, but shook my head.

"You still don't believe me?"

"It still feels a bit far fetched-"

He scowls and sits back up. He doesn't say anything but his message was clear. I decided to take my leave, in an attempt to intercept Laslow before he attempts to get out of training.

* * *

 **Leo**

As I laid on the bed after that sour conversation, my mind raced. Father's intentions were clear as daylight. He was attempting to break me with work, and he was almost succeeding. I thought to myself in silence, and closed my eyes. I thought about Hoshido, and it's situation.

I opened my eyes up again, and came to a decision, getting up and grabbing my new armor, which consisted of full-body black and gold armor and a long, black collar that I can never seem to get on right. I stood before my door, my stomach twisting due to anticipation.

I committed and opened the door, walking out into the hall, wearing my armor and tome satchel. I walked down the hall, retrieving both Niles and Odin.

"I have come to a decision, and whether you two wish to join me or not, that is up to you."

"And what is this, decision?" Niles asked, looking at me.

I paused, gulping and fidgeting.

"I'm leaving Nohr."

They both stared at me, in silence.

"And what will you do? Where will you go?" Niles questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"What will happen is only a matter of chance, Niles. All I know is that I can't take any more, and that I need to get the hell out of here."

"Milord," Odin stepped up to me, "I am your dark guardian. I am supposed to protect you. And that is what I will do."

Niles looked at us, and after a short while, chuckled and nodded.

"I guess I'll join you, too. Can't be letting you get killed, y'know?"

My nervous expression slowly transformed into a smile and I nodded.

"Thank you, both of you. Get what you two need, we're never going to see this place again."

Though, I heard footsteps running down the hall and my smile slowly faded. "Shit. Both of you, hurry and get what you need, we're going to have some people hot on us in a moment."

Moments later the two of them retrieved a few items and we rushed straight for the stables. I whistled, and my horse, garbed in it's Dark Knight armor, galloped out, and I climbed up onto it's back.

"I can only carry one of you on my horse." My eyes widened, and Niles gestured to me.

"Don't worry! I'll catch up to you two!" He responded.

I nod, and Odin climbs up behind me, and I kick into the horse's thighs, causing it to whinny and gallop off. I heard the pumping of heavy wings behind me as we escaped down one of the vacant streets of Nohr.

"Milord! Wyvern Riders pursuing us!"

A hand axe flew past my head, causing me to exclaim, and my horse almost stumbles due to it's own surprise.

 _Niles, whatever you have planned, please make it quick!_

"Odin! Try to keep them off of us for as long as you can!"

"As you wish!" He readied a thunder tome, and released the spell, striking one of the knights out of the sky.

Two more swept down from the sky, but were quickly dropped out of the sky by two arrows. I glance back to see Niles, on horseback, steel bow in hand. Another smile slowly crept up on my face, but was wiped off quickly when I noticed what laid ahead. A line of soldiers, weapons pointed at us.

"What do we do, milord?!"

I hit my heels into the horse's thighs once again, causing it to stampede faster, and when we got close enough, it leapt over the soldiers, it's rear hooves smacking two in the head. Lances sailed past my head or clattered behind me.

Niles just blew through them, knocking soldiers down. I could see the outskirts of Windmire, and my heart lifted.

"Just a little farther!"

We made it out of Windmire. The looming walls were behind us.

"It's a straight shot to the border. Let's commit, there's no turning back any longer."

* * *

We found an unmanned section of the border, and entered through there. I sighed, letting the setting sun hit my face.

"Gods, that was terrifying, but we made it."

I heard an arrow tense behind me.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn

I didn't move. The voice behind me held hostility, sharp and clean like a hot knife. I raised my hands in a gesture of peace, and the figure scoffed.

Odin and Niles turned to him, hands on weapons.

"Niles, Odin. Don't." I narrowed my eyes, not wanting the situation to get worse. They released their grip on their weapons.

"You know how many of you have done that before to me? I'm not buying it."

I exhaled, and softly spoke.

"Who are you?"

The figure growled, before begrudgingly responding.

"Prince Takumi, of Hoshido."

My eyes widen at the name, as memories flowed back. Continuing in the same tone I ask, "Do you remember me?"

"What sort of question is that?" He responded.

"I pushed you out of the way of a lance, at Princess Sakura's birth celebration."

He growls once again in annoyance and I could feel a hint of pain in his tone.

"We don't speak of that incident, and how will I believe that you are the one who did that?"

"If you would allow me to remove my armor, I could show you. I could show you the scar."

I could tell he was surprised, as I was allowing myself to be vulnerable before him.

"Not here." He hissed, "Let's get away from the border, lest you get attacked by guards."

I nodded and, with his arrow still to my back, we moved deeper into the Hoshidan plains. Niles and Odin followed with, both not exactly pleased with my decision. We stopped and I turned to him, observing his features quickly. He had long, straight gray hair tied with a ribbon at the top, with a large tuft of hair at the top of the ponytail. It reminded me of a sort of fruit, though I couldn't place myself on the exact item. His eyes were a lighter brown than mine, and he was at least half a head shorter than me. I started to remove my armor, and was left in my undershirt and pants, and lifted the left side of my undershirt slightly.

His eyes widened, but he scowled once again.

"That means nothing. You're still a Nohrian, and I don't know your motives."

I sighed, and looked at him.

"How's Sakura doing?"

He paused once again, eyes narrowed. His mouth opened and shut again as if processing my question.

"You," He started, "you're the mage who-"

"You remember?"

He stopped, "Yes."

He lowered his bow, and looked around. "Hey, we should be clear, let's go this way, I have a haven here at that cliff over there." He pointed to the maw of a cavern, and we all headed that way after I finished equipping my armor again, entering. The first thing I noticed was a circular campfire ring with kindling in the center. I second noticed some blankets folded on the floor.

"This is where I stay when I'm on long border patrols. Sakura comes here too, to help injured soldiers."

Niles and I's horses grazed outside the cavern and the three of us took a seat on one side while Takumi sat on another. Odin started the fire up with a spell, and awkward silence ensued, before I started to speak.

"Things don't seem to be fairing well here, are they?"

Takumi was about to respond, and over the crackling of the flames the sound of feet crunching through brittle grass interrupted him. He stood up, looking at us.

"Go, that way, and don't try anything!" He hissed, and we complied, rounding the corner in the cavern.

Odin started to try to peek around the corner to see what was going on. I had to keep dragging him back.

"Sakura? Why are you here?"

"W-well, big brother said that you hadn't returned, and told me to che-check if you were alright. He would have came himself, but," She stopped.

"But what?"

"The pla-plaza was attacked."

"They attacked the plaza now? Dear gods, what next?"

Against my better judgement, I started to poke my head out from around the corner, still holding Odin back. Niles was behind us, partially trying to not laugh.

"S-soon enough, it will be-" She gasped, pausing.

Takumi turned, staring at us.

"Are you kidding me, I told you-"

Sakura started to walk toward us, her eyes trained on my own. I let go of Odin, letting him stumble, and stepped out so she could see my whole form.

"Princess Sakura, I hope you're fairing alright."

She approached right until she was looking up at me. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's you, really i-it's you!"

After a moment I reached my hand out and placed it on her head, like I did all those years ago. Takumi's eyes widened, and he narrowed them once again. He muttered under his breath and said,

"This is nice and happy and all, but maybe we should explain what the hell's happening here."

Sakura let go, her expression reddening in embarrassment as she looked over at Takumi. I nodded,

"That would be best."

We took our seats around the campfire as I explained our tale of escape from Windmire, Sakura's expression ever changing at each turn.

"S-so, you're now enemies of Nohr?"

Weakly, I nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. It was both pressure and suffering that lead me to my decision, but I feel it was the only choice."

"I see. W-w-well maybe if we explained your situation, b-big brother would-"

"Brother would remain skeptical, Sakura." Takumi interrupted. He shot me a look.

"Even I am skeptical of your story."

"What about this," I suggested, "We would earn your trust, in any way possible, and prove to you that we aren't against you."

"That sounds, good I guess." Takumi mumbled.

"First thing's f-first, I should get you some clothing fitting for ho-home." She looked out the door. "That would have to wait until to-tomorrow though."

* * *

The sun was up once again, something I was not used to. I blinked, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

"G-good morning."

I looked over and saw Sakura at the entrance.

"I just got back from ge-getting you three some kimonos." She raised three items folded in her arms, a green kimono, a dark blue kimono, and a white with black floral print kimono.

"Pick whichever you want."

I looked at the clothing, before picking the white one.

"What about my armor?"

"We'll have to leave it here for no-now, but it'll be safe."

I nodded, rounding the corner again to change, and exited, seeing Sakura sitting at the entrance, and everyone else was still asleep. I snuck around them, sitting next to Sakura. She watched as I shielded my eyes from the brightness of the rising sun.

"I never thought you'd be s-s-so sensitive to the sunlight."

"It's really dark in Nohr, you never really see light except for exposed flames." I responded, finally adjusting. "How has it been since you returned?"

"M-my siblings have been a lot more pro-protective since then." She looked down, kicking her feet from side to side, "I want to show them that I can fe-fend for myself!"

I looked over at her, and closed my eyes. "I could try to teach you some magic, but it's not the best time to do that now."

"I see, I'd look forward to learning from you!" She smiled back at me and I couldn't help it but smile in response.

Everyone woke up after a while, and prepared to head out. I felt eyes staring at my back as we headed out, and I turned, seeing Takumi. I stared back at him, unamused by his antics. He looked away, getting my message. Sakura looked between us, letting out a sigh of frustration.

The clomping of footsteps crunched behind us, as our horses caught up to us, mine nudging my shoulder. It's armor had been removed at the cavern, and Takumi looked back at us.

"Have you ever named her?" He asked.

"Her?" I was confused.

"Oh, maybe it's a him, either way, you've never named it?" He scoffed, "typical. You Nohrians never cared about bonding with your animals."

I glared at him. "I only became a Dark Knight recently, I never had the time to think of a name."

"Well? You should name him."

"Hmm," I stopped, thinking for a while. Eventually I looked back up. "Juniper."

"Juniper? That's a," He stopped, "A strange name."

"Juniper is a common plant in Nohr, common but helpful, much like how he was useful in our escape."

"I see." We kept walking in silence, heading toward the capital, which was a few days travel. A long trek awaited, and I didn't realize the characters I was going to meet along the way.

* * *

(Hey everyone who's viewing my story! I have to keep saying thank you for almost 1,000 views on this story, and like I've said before I hope to keep writing this story until I get it completed. You don't know how much it means to me to have people looking at this story.)


	9. Chapter 9: Border Trouble

**Xander**

Morning yearned in and along with it came a request from father. I headed for the throne room, meeting Camilla and Elise at the doorway.

"Elise, Camilla, good morning." I greeted them at the door. My eyes examined the area around us, noticing the absence of Leo. I paused, looking at the two of them.

"Have either of you seen Leo?"

They both shook their head, and Camilla sighed.

"I hope nothing happened to him, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened."

Elise looked up at us, but decided to push the door open, and we all headed in. The hall was silent, and I glanced to the sides, noticing soldiers with bandages around their heads and limbs lingering in the hall. We stopped before him and knelt down.

"Rise, my children."

We stood, and he did as well.

"I have unfortunate news for you three pertaining to your brother."

My eyes widened, and by breath tightened.

"Well? What happened? Father, don't hold this from us." Camilla spoke up.

"Leo, he," He stopped, "Leo has committed mutiny and fled across the border."

The room fell to silence.

"Wh-what?" Elise finally spoke.

A feeling emerged in my chest. Multiple feelings. I felt anger, as my brother has left us for those more fortunate, and I felt guilt, as I was unable to prevent this situation.

"The next time you face your brother it will likely be in combat, so prepare yourselves. You three are dismissed for training."

"Father, what about these-" Elise started.

"These soldiers were sent in an attempt to bring your brother back. They are suffering injuries due to horseback combat."

Elise did not respond, and headed out with us, going a separate way to practice her healing. Camilla looked at me.

"Brother, you seem distant."

"My apologies, sister, the news is a little jarring."

"It is, I know little brother was troubled, but I never thought it would come to this."

After that, we both fell silent until we made it to the training room where we parted ways into our separate areas. I attempted to practice my swings, but my distracted thoughts left me open. Eventually I decided I could not train, and headed out on horseback, to the western border.

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder roared in the distance as I entered the natural border of the Bottomless Canyon. The sky was cloudy but not a drop of rain spilled, as I dismounted from my stallion and ventured to the edge, and he followed me. I looked across, seeing border guards on the other side.

They were seated at an outpost, talking amongst themselves, along with a red-haired Pegasus Knight, who was talking with a red ninja. I was too far away to hear their conversation, but apparently I was close enough for the ninja to fixate his eye on me. After a moment of staring me down, he faced the knight once again, who started to head away to her Pegasus, who's coat was bright as the first layer of snow in winter. They took off into the dark skies, disappearing behind a lightning strike. I spent a bit longer there, assembling my thoughts, when I noticed some figures enter the area.

* * *

 **Takumi**

I did not like him. In all honesty I was quite jealous of him, as during the first few hours of our trek he had my little sister's fixation. I shouldn't have been so jealous, as he had essentially raised her for three years in Nohr, and was a huge part in her childhood. I walked behind them, with Niles and Odin walking alongside them, when Niles slowed to my pace.

"They seem like quite the lovebirds, hmm?" He spoke, and my face twisted into anger, which caused him to chuckle. "I'm joking, you know that? She probably looks at him like a big brother, you know?"

That did not help, as I became angrier. Sakura turned back to us in time to notice something.

"Niles?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Can you ple-please remove the eyepatch? It wouldn't help your appearance."

"As you wish." He raised his hands to the patch, where Leo looked back to watch as he removed it. His eye was shut, but he slowly opened it, squinting in the light. It was perfectly fine, with only being sensitive to the light. Leo sighed, shaking his head as if he expected nothing else.

I walked up to Sakura and leaned over, starting to whisper.

"We should head over to the Bottomless Canyon patrol station, to check up on the guards there and help Ryoma out."

"Hinoka's al-already there doing that," She responded, "But I heard there were many sightings of Fa-Faceless in the area, so maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Lady Sakura!" I heard a voice shout, and heard the flapping of a pegasus' wings nearing us. I turned, seeing two figures landing and dismounting from the Pegasus. One was taller with deep red hair and the armor of a Pegasus Knight, he was one of Sakura's retainers, Subaki. The other was a shorter female samurai with long brown hair, Sakura's other retainer, Hana.

"A perfect landing, like always." Subaki spoke, smiling. Hana shook her head and let out a sigh before looking up at us. She looked between us with her eyes narrowed. She placed her hand on her hilt, and Sakura spoke.

"Hana-"

"Lady Sakura why are there Nohrians with you?"

Sakura was silent, "Was it that obv-obvious?"

"What Hoshidan wears a kimono when walking a long distance?"

"A-Alright, you got me. This is Leo, he was the mage who brought me back to Hoshido s-six years ago. These are his retainers, u-uh," She thought, but before she could speak again Hana walked up to Leo, who backed away slightly.

"Let's get to the point, I don't trust you, and I don't want you anywhere near Lady Sakura!"

"Hana," Sakura tried to interject.

"A-Alright, that makes sense, I'll respect your wishes," Leo managed to let out, backing another step away.

"H-Hana, it's fine." Sakura blurted out, getting between us. I looked over at Subaki, who had just been watching the whole exchange.

"Ah, Milord Takumi, where were you five headed?"

"We were headed to the Bottomless Canyon border to do another check, because we heard that there were many faceless sighted in the area."

"I see." Subaki walked over to Hana, who continued to stare Leo down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hana, Milord Takumi and Lady Sakura are heading down to the border due to some troubling reports. We shall accompany them and those with them without protest."

She continued to stare at Leo, before growling, "Fine."

Once again we headed out, entering the area of the canyon, where the sky darkened and the trees changed to the high and dark spindly trees. Sakura held close to Subaki and Hana, nervous due to the dark atmosphere. Leo held his tome out, looking around for signs of Faceless.

I turned around, hearing heavy crunching footsteps seeing a faceless charging me.

Subaki stepped before me, swinging his steel Naginata down onto the Faceless, which wrapped its arms to keep it's vitals from getting damaged. I took a step back, drawing an arrow at the faceless, noticing a gap between the arms and shot, hitting the faceless in the chest, and it collapsed.

"Sakura!" I heard Leo call out, casting Brynhildr at the Faceless, causing branches to pierce it's body. Odin cast fire at it as well, causing severe burns. Niles also fires an arrow, taking the pinned monster down.

"Hey! The outpost is under attack!" Hana called out, and the seven of us headed to the outpost.

* * *

 **Xander**

I noticed that numerous Faceless converged onto the outpost, knocking one of the outpost guards down the canyon. My expression remained unchanged, when I noticed seven figures flanking the Faceless, one getting thrown down by a blast of flame. The fight only lasted about ten minutes, with the Faceless being either knocked off or killed. I noticed one of the figures there, my eyes hovering over him. His eyes met mine, and widened. It was my brother. He was frozen, before I decide to take my exit, leaving him to stare at me.

* * *

 **Leo**

I raised my tome once again, sprouting a tree below the last Faceless, throwing it into the air, with Niles and Takumi both shooting it dead.

"There we go."

Someone appeared near us, dressed in light, red armor. Blades lined his arms, and he crossed them. He held a mask over his mouth, and one of his eyes was shut, a scar covering it. He was silent.

"Saizo," Takumi stepped toward the ninja.

He looked at the three of us, being Niles, and Odin, before looking back at Takumi.

"Thank you, milord."

"Is Hinoka still here?"

"No, she took off shortly before this. And what about these three?" He looked at us again, and his shut eye opened. It was pure white, and I took a step back.

"Saizo," Sakura started, "They assisted us in defending the outpost."

"So they did."

He twirled one of his shurikens, placing it onto his side.

Slowly, I heard the crackling of lightning and felt the presence of a blade on my throat.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move."

* * *

(Okay so when I wrote this chapter I didn't realize that Niles' eyepatch had reason so I made this joke with the eyepatch. Hopefully it isn't an issue.)


	10. Chapter 10: Divided Yet Similar

**Leo**

"How many times will I be put at bladepoint in the next few days?" I sighed.

The blade was pushed to the side as Sakura got in the way, pushing it with her festal.

"B-brother, please, h-he brought me across the border."

I turned toward my attacker, who moved his blade and sheathed it. His long, brown hair was spiny almost, and his red samurai armor only reflected my thoughts of him looking like a lobster. He looked away from me, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his chin, much like his father.

"So you are," His eyes met mine, "and why are you here?"

"Home became unbearable," I sullenly responded, my eyes shifting away, "my retainers and I fled, but not before getting pursued by assassins and getting blocked off."

My eyes hovered across them, as I waited for his response. He closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"First Nohr goes after our own people, and now they're killing their own?"

"Essentially, yes." I rubbed my arm, lowering my eyes again, "father wanted to break me in, I just couldn't take it any longer."

Everyone went silent, as he thought.

"S-See, big brother?" Sakura stammered, "there's no ill will."

"While I believe that as well, I cannot allow him to roam free right away for the sake of our people, who's fears are large and justified."

"We can work as soldiers for you, if that's what you need."

"No," he looked away, "royalty, no matter if foreign or native, needs some respect. If anything, you would stay amongst us, where you won't leave our sight."

My eyes widened, not expecting the response that was given. "I-" I stopped, looking over at him again. "Thank you, your kindness won't go unnoticed."

"Now I hate to be a negative nobody here, and this is all fine and dandy, but how would you get your people to not be afraid of Nohrians in their midst?" Niles jumped in, "surely they may hold doubts even if their king assures safety."

One word there seemed to hit him harder than most. He stopped, silently thinking, as Sakura went over to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We will cross that hurdle when we get there," he finally said, "we need to return to the capital."

With that, we all set off, Saizo joining us, though I could only assume he was, as he was hidden from my sight.

* * *

We were back in the lush plains of Hoshido, with the sounds of wildlife chattering and chirping around us. While we walked, I put it in my interest to take a look at plants I had never seen before, where Sakura, being a healer, would tell me the use of the plant, before I would go back to the path ahead.

Soon enough though, I was chastised by Takumi for slowing down, and so I shut my interest away to distant admiration. Sakura still told me about the common plants and their uses. My delight from being educated on these plants soon faded, as I heard two voices shouting.

"Milord Takumi!"

"Takumi!"

I turned, realizing that my blissfully quiet time was over. Two people ran toward us, one with long, brown hair, and another with navy blue hair. When they neared us, the blue haired one stared at me, her face twisting into a terrifying scowl. I shuddered, as Odin stepped in front of me.

"Here we go..." Niles sighed.

"Do not fret, milord! I, Odin Dark, your shadowy guardian, shall protect you from this Hoshidan filth!"

Her eye twitched, as she seemed even more furious than before.

"F-Filth?! Why you-" She pulled her naginata off her back, when the other figure grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"Oboro, stop!"

"They've disgraced our people's name, these Nohrian scum!" Oboro fought the figure's grasp.

Before Odin could move, I grabbed him by the arms as well, in an attempt to keep the situation from escalating. Takumi stepped between us, looking over at Oboro, who seemed to instantly settle, which in turn stopped Odin.

"Oboro," He started, trying to find the right words. He hesitated, before saying, "this man, the one behind the one who insulted you, he saved my life as a child."

As he explained this to her, I wondered what could have set her off just at the sight of me.

"It's not you," Hana stopped beside me. "Oboro's had it rough, and the sight of a Nohrian reminds her of a horrid experience."

I wanted to ask, but held my tongue, respecting that it was a personal issue. I was then approached by the other figure, who put his hand to the back of his head, scratching his hair. He grinned.

"Hey, I gotta say thanks for saving Takumi all those years back. If you didn't, I don't know where I'd be!" He stopped, his face being somewhat more serious. "But don't expect me to be totally buddy to you though. I am Takumi's retainer, and I won't let anything befall him."

"Got it." I nod, looking him in the eyes, "You are?"

"Hinata."

"Leo." I introduce myself, extending my arm out in greeting. He doesn't take my hand, which drops down as my face grows awkward.

"Now, why are you two here? I told you two to stay at Shirasagi, didn't I?" Takumi broke the silence.

"Yukimara sent us to find you. He was growing concerned after all of you left the castle." Oboro quickly responded, "I'm sorry we ignored your orders, but our own concerns with his justified our coming."

"I see. Well, we're headed back to the capital right now to try to help with repairs. I'd just like you two to follow us."

"Yes, milord!"

Once again we set off, and I wondered if there would be more characters we'd meet along the way.

* * *

 **Xander**

"It was brought to my attention that you skipped your own training yesterday." Father spoke, as I knelt before him, "Very much unlike yourself, Xander."

"Forgive me father, the news was just somewhat jarring." I respond.

"That is a weakness I do not want to see in you. You are the crown prince of Nohr, you must be strong enough to hold your own when tragedy strikes."

"I see, father, I shall work on that. Though, I obtained some valuable information while I was out."

"That is?"

"Leo has made it across the border and is with the Hoshidans over there."

"I see." Father looked over at Iago, who stood nearby. "Iago?"

"Yes, my king?"

"Is Zola in position yet?"

"I shall see, my king." Iago turned away, opening his tome in hand, and smiled, turning back.

"Yes he is, and he has one of the Hoshidan gnats already in his web."

"Wonderful." He looked back over at me, "Prepare for battle, you are dismissed, Xander."

I turned to walk away, exiting the throne room, as a sensation I had never felt befor filled my heart. Was it?

 _Was it doubt?_

(Hey guys! I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, artist's block sucks, and that's why this chapter is so short, but don't worry, I already have another chapter in the works, so it should only be a few days before that one is up! Again, thank you so much for looking at my story and bearing with me while I gathered my bearings.)


	11. Chapter 11: Glass Kingdom

**Sakura**

Many say that fear is man's greatest weakness. If that's the case, then I'm the embodiment of weak. I'm a Shrine Maiden, a Hoshidan healer who has no knowledge of weaponry, yet I found myself being the only one able to fight at one point.

Big brother decided to part ways with us and take another path to the capital, bringing Saizo along with, leaving Takumi, Leo and I alone with our retainers for the long path ahead. Quite a lot of bickering ensued, with me being too timid to ask them to stop. Thankfully Niles was loud and told them to stop numerous times for me. At that point the trek was silent, until we made it to what many called the "Holy Land".

The land was actually known as Izumo, a neutral kingdom that was once a buffer zone between Hoshido and Nohr, but is now stuck in the center of a growing war. Though, surprisingly, they still keep to their peaceful ways, even when the land around is under fire.

We entered the kingdom, the streets were bustling with people, though voices were calm and joyous, with laughter every once in a while. I looked over at Leo, whose face seemed to twist into annoyed agitation.

"Leo?"

He looked over at me.

"Wh-Why are you mad?"

His eyes slowly shut, as he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"These people live in a blissful ignorance." He replied, "They've not a care in the world, it sickens me."

"Well," Takumi looked over at Leo. "Wether you like it or not, this is a safe zone. We're staying for the night."

Leo grunted, and stared at Takumi. "Well? You going to show us to where to go?"

After that, Takumi led us toward the main building. Entering in, it was clear that the kingdom, or at least this building, was influenced by Hoshidan culture. The place was quiet, as we entered the main area. A man was seated at one end, his eyes closed, hands connected, and legs crossed. His hair was snowy white, with his skin not being much darker, and he wore the robes of an Onymoji.

"Oh, goodie, visitors!" His expression, that of seriousness, transformed into a giddy smile. He stood, hurrying over to us.

"Prince Takumi, it's a wonder to see you again, you've definitely grown from last I saw you!"

Both Leo and I traded skeptical looks, and moved our looks over to Takumi, who sighed and shrugged at us.

"He's always like this," he whispered, "this is the Archduke of Izumo, Izana. He's a bit, energetic." He faced Izana once again. "I guess I have, last I visited, father was still alive." He looked down before looking back at him. "Anyways, let's get to the point. I was hoping we could stay for the night. We went to the border and needed to pass through. We'll be in for the night and be out by sunrise."

"Of course!" His smile didn't fade, which started a knot in my stomach, "Though," he looked Takumi over, "it looks like you all have been through quite the mess. Why don't you all go to the hot springs and get all cleaned up?"

I look over at Leo, who, due to the long trek, was definitely exhausted. His kimono I got him was dirty, and he had minor cuts along his arms and legs. Wether it had been due to his exhaustion, or plain unawareness, I did not know, but he nodded.

"That would actually," He stopped, "that would be quite nice, thank you."

"This way then! The spring is down this way!" He led the way, and in the corner of my eye, I could see some figures following a distance behind. At that moment I came to the decision to pull into the center of the group and take a look around. There were rooms lining the hall, with doors slightly open. These people were definitely careless.

I slowly inched toward a door, the group I was in held enough cover that I don't believe I was immediately seen. I stayed still, listening to the sounds of the hall. All was silent for some time.

"Hey! Unhand me!" A voice erupted through the silence. I heard people fighting, and just as it started, it became quiet again, other than the sound of pounding.

I ducked down lower as I watched Izana pass by. He turned to a figure behind him, which I identified as a Nohrian soldier.

"That was quite simple." He spoke, "There's little need for this disguise now."

Right before my eyes Izana's form seemed to melt and shift, becoming a figure in lowly dark mage's robes, with almost lifeless skin, and eyes that showed both vile intent and nervousness.

Another soldier went beside him.

"Commander Zola, we took a head count, and there is one missing."

Zola's smile faded, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who?"

"The short statured princess, Sakura."

He growled. "Well what are you waiting for?! Find her, you useless meat shields!"

They ran off, with Zola heading the way he came. I was now all alone, all I had was a festal on my back. I kept watch through the small crack of space I had, and after a moment, slipped out and hurried down the hall. The door that I assume my brother and Leo were bound behind was locked, a small key was needed to open it.

"Hey!" I turned my head, seeing a soldier walking toward me. I took my festal off my back, holding it much like I would a stick, as he neared me. Suddenly, the man was knocked down, as a horse skidded to a stop right in front of me.

The rider of the horse looked at the soldier, her large, curled hair shifting with her.

"Aw, we didn't stop fast enough." Her eyes moved over to me, and they widened, seemingly recognizing me.

"Aela?"

Panicked, I almost dropped my festal. I hadn't heard that name in almost eight years. She hopped off her horse, walking toward me.

"Was that soldier being mean to you?"

"I-I," I stopped, "My name's not A-Aela, it's Sakura." She looked me over for a second, as she looked away.

"Oh, then, I have to catch you." She was silent again, before looking at me again. "Is Big Brother with you?"

"Big br-brother?" It took me a second to realize just who this was. It was Princess Elise, a bubbly girl who is my age who would try to make friends with me during my time in Nohr.

"Oh! Y-yeah, he's here."

She nods, looking around for a moment.

"Someone has the keys to the door, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Let's get those keys then!"

"W-Wait!" I stopped her, making her look back at me. "Why are you doing this?"

She glanced away, her smile fading.

"Father has only been worried about training since Leo ran away. He barely even wants to talk to me or Camilla much anymore."

"O-oh."

She looked away again. "A-anyways, let's find that key." She climbed up onto her horse and gestured to me. "C'mon! I'm not going to leave you to go on foot!"

I wondered why she even had a horse in here to begin with, but I took her hand, and she pulled me up, allowing me to climb up onto it's back. I grabbed onto her waist, and the horse lurched off, and my lower half almost fell off. I climbed back up, my heart pounding.

"I think Zola has the key."

"Th-then we'll have to fight him, right?"

"No, from what I know, everyone was brought to one place and were jumped, then moved to other areas of the building. We'll have to knock guards who are protecting those areas out first to get them to help us."

"H-huh."

We went into an opening into a courtyard, where the sun shone through. There were many Izumites standing around, who turned to face us. One of the Izumites brandished a weapon, causing the others to flee. That Izumite was a Nohrian soldier set up to capture any escapees from this trap.

Elise attempted to have her horse turn around, and our path was blocked by a door closed with a soldier standing before it. The soldier held his blade at the ready, and was set to run at me, leaving his throat open. An arrow pierced his throat, causing him to fall to the floor after.

"I hope we aren't late, Lady Sakura."

I turned my head, seeing Setsuna and Azama. Setsuna prepared another arrow as we ended up grouping together.

"A-A little late, but better than never."


	12. Chapter 12: Surprising Help

**Takumi**

I sat with my knees to my chest, elbows resting on them, with my hands clasped to my head. As my mind raced, I heard one final pounding onto the sealed door, before slow, defeated footsteps came beside me, slinking down next to me.

"How come you didn't tell me anything?!" I turned to the figure, being Leo, who recoiled back slightly as I yelled, "You should know your own people better than me!"

He attempted to calm me down, remaining softer spoken than me.

"First off, you brushed off my statement like it was nothing. I tried to point my suspicions out but you ignored me."

Blinded by rage, I barely heard his words over my agitation. I tackled him, raising a fist to throw down.

"Or maybe it was because you _lied_ to us, you, you _Nohrian scum!_ "

My fist plunged down toward his face, and made impact, but not with his face. I felt a hand grab my arm, and another acted as a wall between his face and my fist. I looked up to the owner of these limbs, and was met by my sister, her eyes squinted in pain, her red hair somewhat more tousled than normal.

"Ow, little brother, you sure know how to throw a punch." She tugged me back, allowing Leo to get up and brush himself off.

"H-Hinoka! You're-"

I was interrupted by her throwing her arms around me, squeezing me tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little hungry, but fine. What about you?"

"I-I'm okay, thankfully."

"Wow, your mood took two twists real fast." Leo commented, and I shot him a glare, before Hinoka pulled straight into my vision, cutting me off from him.

"I must say, that mage definitely was spot on with my personality."

Both Leo and I turned our attention to the voice, which I recognized instantly.

"Izana."

"Prince Takumi, and Prince Leo too! I would have never thought in an eon that you two would stand in the same room together."

I grit my teeth as he said this, before Leo coughed.

"Yeah, about that, why don't we worry about getting out of here? We're doing nothing good standing around."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Izana spoke again, looking to one of the doors. "These doors are made out of layers of the sakura tree's wood, the Nohrian ebonwood trees and a thin layer of iron plating, giving it both a flexible and tough finish. It's like that to keep steam from escaping the springs. Not only that," he looked over to the other door, which had a small opening that I assume Hinoka had broken through, "There's a Knight by both doors creating a second, almost inpenetrable wall."

I looked over at Leo, who winced, and stated, "It seems Zola's taken all precautions when setting this place as a makeshift prison. There's a troubadour or maid or someone around here set with a Silence staff that's preventing me from being able to cast spells, I'm," He looked away, "practically useless."

I looked away, feeling a knot in my stomach. My self-loathing was stopped by Hinoka speaking up.

"Was Sakura with you two?"

"Yes." I responded, "She must have slipped away when we were all heading down the hall. She's honestly so small she's easy to miss."

Hinoka's face changed, showing both relief and fear.

"She doesn't know how to fight." She bit her lip. "We can only hope that she's okay and can get us out of here somehow. What about Ryoma?"

"He split from us, heading a separate way, likely to scout the path ahead."

"I see. Then that means that he's also likely out of the picture as well."

I took a seat once again, clasping my hands together in silent prayer, wishing to the Dawn Dragon above us to protect my little sister.

* * *

 **Sakura**

The lone soldier in the room was gone, and I pulled closer to Elise, who seemed to almost forget that I was there.

"Oh, don't worry! I know where some of your friends are!" She said, smiling, as she looked at Azama and Setsuna. Her horse turned as she pulled on the reins, and started to go toward the closed doorway, where I dismounted and pulled it open.

"Stay here, you three!" She was about to take off, but stopped herself and looked at us, "Oh yeah, soldiers are going to probably go through that door there." She pointed to the one that had blocked our exit earlier, "I was in the briefing for this capture mission, trust me." Then she proceeded to go off down the hallway, and I poked my head in to watch.

Setsuna prepared an arrow at the door. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Princess Sakura."

"Oh don't worry, we all die eventually! Some of us earlier than others." Azama said, smiling through what was going on.

"Azama, you're not helping." Setsuna glances back as she focused her aim. The floorboards creaked, before the sound of boards splitting caught my attention and I looked, seeing that Setsuna was halfway through the floor of the building. She looked down at herself and only commented, "Oh, am I really that heavy?"

"Oh no, it's just that it seems that the Nohrians removed some of the boards right there, and you're just unlucky."

"A-Azama, pull her out please," I went over and grabbed one of Setsuna's arms, "I-I can't get her out myself."

"Of course, Lady Sakura. Setsuna's always falling into traps you know." He went to her other side, grabbing her hand and we started to pull her out.

"So I've no-noticed-" I looked up to see that the door opened, and about four soldiers, a fighter, a mercenary, a soldier, and an archer entered the room. I ended up losing my grip on Setsuna, causing her to fall into the hole again. Her bow and an arrow were resting on the floor still, and without thinking, I picked the bow up, knocking the arrow like I've seen Takumi do so many times before. I drew it, my eyes filling with tears and I feared the worst. The mercenary went straight for us, and I released the arrow, letting out a scream of both fear and anger.

The arrow completely missed, hitting the wall behind them, and the other two soldiers ran for us as well, with the archer drawing an arrow. I noticed a naginata in front of the archer's throat as Subaki pushed it against the archer and himself, the archer struggling for air. That caused the fighter to turn just in time to be leapt on by Hana, who didn't hesitate to plunge her katana through a gap in his chest plate.

Someone moved before the soldier, being Oboro, who came in through the door next to us. The mercenary had reached us rather fast, and I held my festal as a weak shield to try to protect me from the blow that was likely to happen. The mercenary raised his blade, and it clashed against my festal, which broke, but the knockback caused the blade to graze my face down the center, cutting open the bridge of my nose.

The mercenary switched positions, holding the blade to perform a sideways strike. A blur came between me and the mercenary, blocking the blade with their katana. It was Hinata, who looked back at me with at first a small smile, but when he saw the blood trickling down my face, it became angry and guilty.

"You hurt Lady Sakura. That's an offense I can't forgive!" He exclaimed, slamming his foot into the mercenary's chest and attempted to drive the katana forward, but was blocked by a sideways clash by the mercenary's broadsword. They were locked in a struggle, before Subaki came through from the side, ripping the naginata's curved side past the mercenary's throat. This caused a small amount of blood to spray, as the mercenary collapsed, gasping for air.

Oboro had knocked the soldier out with the flat side of her naginata, before planting the small but sharp end of her weapon through the man's chest, killing him, or at least causing him to bleed out. Hana and Hinata turned to pull Setsuna out of the hole she was in while Azama turned his attention to me, crouching before me and placing his sun festal close to my wound, and placing the separated skin together to mend it.

Oboro pulled her naginata out of the soldier's chest, only to notice one thing missing.

"Subaki? Where'd that archer go?"

"Wha-" He turned around after comforting me through my pain for a moment. He was frozen, his jaw quivering as he attempted to respond. "He must have faked his suffocation to cause me to drop him, thinking he was dead."

"Don't worry guys! I got him!"

Elise entered the room again, beaming. "The archer was stumbling along, I had my horse give him a good night's sleep." She patted it's neck, before looking at each of us. "Well that's all of you other than your lieges, right?"

Subaki looked around, before slowly nodding. "Yes, that's all of us."

"Good, then we can get those doors to where they are unlocked!" Elise hopped down from her horse, searching each of the bodies for something, before removing a key. "There we go! One key down! That should be enough to get us in." She placed the key on a loop on her side, as she climbed back up.

"We should come up with some plan of action before we run off." Subaki once again spoke. "There's a knight guarding the door that we need to get into."

"Three of us can rush him." Oboro spoke, putting her naginata away. "Subaki and I could go from the sides and, well, Hinata or Hana could go from the front. Setsuna can hold to the back, and fire arrows when she has openings. Their helms are easy to fit arrows through and at least cause some damage."

"I found an armorslayer!" Hinata pulled the massive armor cutting blade from off his back, that somehow none of us noticed.

"Uh, that's why I came in a little later than you guys."

"Perfect." I spoke up, realizing that Hana was probably going to start yelling at Hinata if I didn't say anything. "I-I'm fine, it's just a scratch really. H-Hinata had a good eye to see that."

"Anyways, let's head out then and stop talking, or else we'll have more on us pretty fast." We exited the room, taking off toward the hall of hot springs, to take free my brother and sister from the prison they're in.


	13. Chapter 13: A Slip of the Tongue

**Sakura**

As we neared the barricaded doors, we crossed the path of multiple soldiers, that we had to take down one way or another. The door became visible, and so did the knight who was guarding the door. Hinata grabbed his Armorslayer once again, before Oboro looked at him.

"Don't forget the plan, Hinata."

"Yeah, yeah. You and Subaki pincer him from both sides then I swoop in at the end."

The plan was established, and Azama, Elise and I held back. The pincer seemed to be effective at first, as the Knight had his focus on Oboro's aggressive jabs, which only scratched his armor up, yet when Hinata jumped in to strike, his focus was changed, and his downward strike was blocked by the lance. The lance did buckle slightly under the weight of the armorslayer.

The Knight grunted, kicking Hinata in the stomach and attempting to jab him, though the crookedness of the lance caused it to miss.

"Damn you, how the hell did you get out?!"

"That's something you'll never know!" Hinata jabbed forward with the armorslayer, but the Knight erupted into flames, as the weapon sliced through his armor. He screamed, before collapsing, though it didn't quite seem like he was dead due to his stiff armor. We all turned to the source of the flame, and saw both Niles and Odin there.

"It's a shame that we were forgotten here."

"Niles! Odin! I forgot that you two were captured too, I'm so sorry!" Elise covered her mouth, before lowering her hands and smiling. "Well at least you're here now!" She once again dismounted from her horse, going over to the door, and inserting the key to unlock the door.

* * *

 **Leo**

The room remained silent for the time, until a muffled voice reverberated into the room. I got up and attempted to look through the hole in the door, yet couldn't see much.

"What was that?" Hinoka stood up, and Takumi's attention turned to the door as well.

"We may have some rescue," I responded glancing back. At that point, the door clicked, and slid open. I was met by the pinkish-red eyes of my sister, Elise, who immediately jumped into my arms, knocking me down.

"E-Elise!"

She laughed, burying her face into my chest. "I got you guys out of here!"

"I, thank you for that, but," He sat up, "why?"

She was quiet once again and stood up as well. "It's a long story big brother, and I'll explain later."

"Alright, that makes sense-" He stopped, as Hinata and Oboro went over to Takumi.

"Milord are you alright?" Oboro asked as Takumi stood.

"Yes, Oboro, I'm fine, thank you."

"Lady Hinoka, we're finally reunited with you!" Azama walked forward.

"I, uh, fell into the floor." Setsuna told Hinoka, laughing slightly.

"Dear gods, of course." Hinoka sighed, before smiling once again. "At least you two are still alive."

"Anyways," I spoke up, "we still have an issue. He looked over at Izana who came towards them. "Someone's obviously taken Archduke Izana's role."

"It's Zola," Elise spoke, crossing her arms. "He's the leader of this mission, that I was sent on as well."

"Well, we need to take Zola down, not just that," I opened my hand, clutching a tome in my other hand. I tried to cast a spell, and it was ineffective. "I cannot cast spells. There's a Silence staff user around here, and if Izana or I wish to fight, we need to take them down too."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Takumi says impatiently, heading toward the exit to the room.

"Of course." The rest of us followed suit, with Izana moving up beside Takumi and I.

"Zola's most likely in my worship room with the door locked." He closed his eyes. "The key Elise holds won't work, but not as a surprise to anyone," He smiles, holding a key up in his hand, "I have the key."

"How'd you slip that past them?"

"They're not good at searching people over."

"Ah." Izana and I were guarded by my retainers, though Odin could not use magic himself, as such Sakura sent Subaki to replace him. We kept going, and eventually a sound ripped out from past our group, a scream. I attempted to look, seeing that Oboro and Hinata returned from a branching path, and Hinata was holding a staff.

"We got the Silencer, I think."

He brought the staff over to Sakura, who looked at it with a bit of confusion.

"Ael- uh, Sakura, let's switch. I can use that!" Elise went over to Sakura, and offered her the Heal Staff she had, and Sakura willingly traded.

"Lady Elise, now that this spell binding me has been banished, I shall guard you in your retainer's stead." Odin went beside her, opening his fire tome.

"I'll do the same for you, milord." Niles smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. We made it to the final door, where Izana made it past us, and pulled the key off his side, placing it into the lock, and twisted to unlock.

We surrounded the door, getting prepared to break in. He slid the door open, and we barged straight in, being met by a number of soldiers. Each of us was occupied with an enemy except myself. Zola stood at the end, a sly smirk on his face. Niles had split from me to duel with another Outlaw.

"Well, look who it is, the rat who fled."

"Look who it is, the lackey with no identity."

Zola's smirk was wiped off for a moment. "Your insults are weak."

"So? I got a reaction from you." I held Brynhildr, preparing to cast the attack on Zola, yet it was quickly faltered. "Are you kidding me?" It was another silencer.

"Look at this. It appears the great Sorcerous Prince isn't so sorcerous after all." He cackles for a moment, preparing his own tome, launching thunder at me knocking me backward, causing my sword to loosen from it's sheath. I looked to it, and unsheathed it. _Looks like this'll be my only way to fight_ _back._

Soldiers fell, and it ended up that Hana and Hinata both needed to pull back, because of serious injuries. Elise looked over to me, and nodded, as Sakura and Azama turned to mend their injuries. Everyone else was still occupied.

I turn back to Zola, who remained with a disgusting smirk. "Your sword works are pitiful compared to your brother."

I lunged straight for Zola, sword out, and he sidestepped with ease. I try again, this time slicing his side slightly. He took a sharp breath, flinching as he looked at me.

"Lucky strike." He spat, pulling another tome from his side, "unfortunately for you, I have practiced much more since you left. My magic has grown to unfathomable heights!"

My eyes widened, noticing the tome he held. It was Ragnarok, a tome that only the highest grade unpromoted mages could wield, due to its power. It was a damn accurate weapon as well, which meant that I had little luck in avoiding it. While I could survive it, it would leave me with serious injury. He cackled once again as he raised the tome, chanting the cursed spell, causing the earth to tremble below me, or so it felt.

His cackle was cut short when the weapon seemed to fizzle out, as Elise held the Silence staff in defiance, with an innocent grin on her face.

At this point the other undertrained soldiers were taken down, and so everyone had their weapons out, facing Zola. He slowly backed toward the wall, with me mirroring his footsteps. I placed my blade to his throat, where he let out a pitiful squeal.

"The Sumera Mountains!" He exclaimed, "that's where they're going!"

I raised an eyebrow, as Zola let loose this information. "I, I didn't even ask any questions. Whatever. Zola, you are a disgrace to Nohr and a disgrace to mages. Your actions will be placed to an end here and now."

He spat, nearly hitting my armor, and managed to stammer out, "A-at least I didn't defect against my kingdom, rat."

At this point I was just tired of this whole tirade, as I lowered and pushed the blade forward, piercing him through his thin armor. He screamed for one final moment, before it thinned out to a whisper, as if his soul had left his body. I pulled the blade out, letting him hit the floor.

Everyone was silent for a moment, mostly shocked at my lack of hesitation at killing one who was once an ally. I turned to them, letting out a sigh.

"He was a smear among the ranks of Nohr, it's better that he's now gone." I sheathed my blade, as Odin moved beside me. "Is everyone alright?"

"Mostly." Hinata managed out, as Azama continued to heal him. "Aw, damn, this is really bad isn't it?"

"I've seen worse." Azama calmly responds, that smile still on his face.

"Looks like we aren't prepared to head out quite yet." I look over at Takumi, who seemed exasperated by what he assumed I was implying. He sighed, and faced Izana.

"Now that all this is done and over with, can we stay the remainder of the night to heal?"

"Of course! Your own group did save me from quite the pickle!" Izana laughed slightly, making light of the situation.

"Thank you, Archduke." I respond, looking at him, "I apologize for pulling your kingdom into our circumstance."

"Let's not worry about that now, that's in the past! Go on, you have little night left, let's celebrate this victory!"

While I myself was exhausted, both physically and mentally, I found a small amount of happiness from Izana's chipperness, and obliged. We all headed off to nurse up and prepare for the next day, along with consuming a meal before the day's end. Though, I could not wonder but what Zola's spilt information was. The Sumera Mountains, an area I honestly haven't heard of before. I thought about it for a few minutes, before pushing the thought away, and taking refuge on the bed I was given to retreat for the remaining night.

* * *

(Hello everyone! I apologize for my lack of uploads recently, I've been experimenting with different art methods, like polymer clay and acrylic painting, and writer's block [ew, how cursed] but now I'm back and raring to keep writing for you all! I just have to say thanks for 2.5k views and 17 followers, I never thought I'd have that many people who enjoy my story, but here we are now! Thanks for your support and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!)


	14. Chapter 14: A Lost Unit

**Takumi**

The sun entered my room in Izumo, as my eyes cracked open, greeting the light with a squint. I sat up, looking toward the door, as it slowly slid open, with Sakura stepping through.

"Good morning sister," I yawned, rubbing my eyes, as she took a seat beside me.

"M-morning, big brother," she greeted me back, before looking ahead. "Hinata and Hana are doing better today."

"That's good, sounds like we'll be able to head out soon then." I got up, grabbing my gear, and stepped out with Sakura, noticing that everyone was already waiting. "Ah, I guess I'm late to the party, then."

Leo looked at me, placing a canteen in my hand. "Izana gave each of us a canteen, saying that hopefully it'll last each of us most, if not all, of the trek to Shirasagi."

I nodded, slinging the canteen over my shoulder. Shortly after, we headed out, preferring not to stay any longer than we needed to.

* * *

 **Leo**

The travel lasted most of the day and was quite uneventful, until we neared the capital plaza.

"Hey! Prince Takumi, buddy!" I look over, noticing a figure running up to us. He stopped, holding his knees for a moment, panting. I walked over to him, noticing that in his golden-brown hair were two fox-like ears. I crouched before him, opening my canteen, which I had barely drank from. I handed it to him, and he looked at me, grinning, before grabbing the canteen and started to drink from it. When he finished, his grin returned. "Thanks, friend! I owe ya one!"

"Kaden?" Takumi stepped toward him. "Leader of the Kitsune Tribe, why are you here?"

His expression became serious for a moment, and he looked over at Takumi. I noticed his tail swish as he did so.

"Nohrians have started to scale the Sumera Mountains, a lot of them. I'm not sure if just the tribe can handle them, that's why I came here, to ask for help."

"We can't ignore a request like that, if they breach from up there," He cut himself off. "Let's go," He looked over to Hinata and Hana. "I'm sorry, but you two should keep going, er, Azama, could you accompany them back to Shirasagi?"

"Of course, milord."

There was no more discussion about it, we immediately headed off after Kaden, with the three of them splitting from us.

* * *

Days passed as we crossed the plains and scaled the mountains, making it to the oddly warm summit. I could already see the Kitsune Tribe there, preparing for battle, as Kaden hurried over. I sat atop my horse, watching as the first Nohrians surfaced.

I touched my hand to the blade sitting in my sheathe, and I held the tome tight in my hand, as I noticed one figure, a man with semi-long blond hair, atop his horse in his princely armor. It was my brother, Xander, whose eyes met mine with a stern look. Immediately, the soldiers and Kitsune clashed, the Kitsune transforming into enchanted, fox-like beasts. I stood at a steep ledge of the mountain, noticing Xander motioning to the soldiers around him, as if telling them to leave him be, as if he wanted to fight me himself.

I watched as he rode on his horse toward me, before dismounting, gesturing for me to do the same. I did so, all the while keeping my eyes on him.

"So we meet again, brother." He finally speaks.

"So we do."

"I would ask how you are fairing, but you seemed to have been frolicking with the Hoshidans for quite a while."

I couldn't help it. My upper lip curled up at the insult, and I managed out, "You have no idea what harm father is doing to Hoshido."

"Yet you are blind to the fact that Hoshido is hurting us as well."

"Father's too prideful to request help!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to my blade, "Hoshido has shown time and time again that they were willing to give, but Nohr only wished to take with life, and so Hoshido has become defensive."

Xander was silent as he unsheathed the fearsome blade, Siegfried, which radiated a spine chilling darkness.

"This is not just about home, you left us for individuals you had not known for but a day, and now you've pulled Elise with you."

My eyes widened, as I realized what he was accusing me of. "What- I would never do such a dastardly thing! She joined my side by choice! Open your eyes brother! There is much that you're missing."

He continued to stare me down, before narrowing his eyes. "I am missing nothing, you are the one blinded!" He lunged for me, and I barely had enough time to react, resulting in me being pushed back toward the edge. I attempted to kick forward, which caught him off-guard, and he took a step back, allowing me more space to move. He increased the distance between us, and swung Siegfried once again, a straight beam of shadow was sent toward me. I could not avoid, and the attack pierced me, and I felt like the air in my lungs was ripped out. I could not breathe for a moment, and a radiating pain extended from the center of my chest.

* * *

 **Sakura**

I was forced to the background of the battle, as I heard a scaling argument above. I looked up, seeing Leo and Xander, and their blades clashing. My heart started to pound, fear rising to my throat as I saw Leo stumble for a moment.

* * *

 **Leo**

Xander swung for me again, using the flat side of his blade in an attempt to cause severe pain with a crushing blow. I saw through this, and thrusted my blade, causing it to slip through the center of Seigfried, thus making the blades lock. I twisted, to keep the struggle going for a moment, until the blade was thrown from my hands by a strong pull by Xander. I grabbed Brynhildr, and uttered the spell I had cast thousands of times before.

The tome was unresponsive. I looked up at Xander in terror, seeing him move closer to me. I took a step back, and almost slipped, looking to see that I was on the edge which started to crumble below me. He closed in on me, and I could only recall hearing a scream, and feeling the heavy pain of something colliding with my head.

* * *

 **Sakura**

I watched in helplessness as Leo was backed into a corner so quickly. I watched as Xander swung his blade to hit Leo straight in the head, and connected, making a sickening clang. I watched as his form seemed to try to keep balance for a moment, before toppling backward.

My eyes filled with tears and I screamed his name, the name of someone who I once could call my brother, as he plummeted down the cliff, ending up hitting a few ledges sticking out. My hair rustled in the wind as I heard heavy wings roar over head.

I watched as a Pegasus dove below Leo, the rider catching him in their arms. The Kitsune were powerful, yet they were being chipped away, and a few had been killed already. Takumi turned, seeing the aftermath, and muttered under his breath, going back to the struggling fight.

The Sky Knight landed, and dismounted from the Pegasus, walking toward me with Leo in their arms. At first I thought it was Subaki, but I realized through my tears that it was Hinoka. I hurried over, ending up tripping on a stone and tearing my shrine maiden's dress, and skinned my leg, but ignored it as I approached her.

"Is, is, is he-" I watched him for a moment, choking on my breath as I watched. Soon enough I saw his own breath hitch, causing his chest to tremble.

I was both relieved and horrified, seeing that he was still alive. I looked up, seeing Xander looking down upon us from above. He looked over to the soldiers, and called out an order unintelligible to me, but they pulled away, with Xander going with them. Was his only goal to attack his brother?

* * *

 **Xander**

I watched as the princesses looked over my brother, a pain knotting in my heart. I slowly sheathed my blade, closing my eyes. I opened them again and looked around at the soldiers who were still fighting.

"Halt!" I barked, more stern than I intended. The soldiers stopped in their tracks. "We've accomplished what we wished, pull back." I mounted my horse, and set off to lead them, and we started our descent down the mountain. All the while I felt ill, with the pain in my heart still there. It was what I assumed was guilt.

 _You shouldn't be guilty, you only did what was right,_ I tried to assure myself, _You shouldn't be feeling this way._

I remained the rest of the trek silent and distant, as I fought with my inner conscious about my actions. My doubts fought with me, not letting me forget.

* * *

 **Hinoka**

It was almost like at that point, he was disowned by his own brother. His breathing remained a wheezing struggle, as I could only assume he had broken a few ribs through his banged up armor. Elise and his retainers hurried over, with Elise showing immense guilt as she looked him over. None of them said a word, but the melancholy in the air was obvious enough. I looked at Takumi, and moved slightly to show him, and even he seemed shocked.

"We should worry about getting home now, to get him help. Nothing else." I said, looking at him again. "It's clear that he is now rejected, and it would be our job to help him."

Takumi opened his mouth, about to say something when I interrupted once again. "He saved your life, and returned Sakura to us. The least we can do is keep him alive."

He nods, and Kaden approaches us. Behind him, the Kitsune tribe was retrieving their lost ones, and tending to one another's injuries.

"Friends, I'll join you! He gave me water when I was thirsty, and I gotta pay him back somehow!"

Even though his motive was simple and silly, I smiled, "Chieftan Kaden, that would be great, thank you for your offer."

"Just call me Kaden, buddy!"

"Alright, Kaden, thank you for your offer, and I accept it."

After that, Subaki and I prepared to head off ahead of the group, with myself carrying Leo's unconscious form with my arms and some rope, and Subaki carried Sakura. We took off, hoping to reach Shirasagi before nightfall, and before Leo's grasp slips.

* * *

(Hello again everyone! I would just like to note that I am aware that Leo's argument is incorrect, and that it was intended to be that way, just so people are aware of that fact.)


	15. Chapter 15: The Walls that Surround Us

**Hinoka**

The castle was silent as we entered. My footsteps themselves were light and quick, as I hurried toward the infirmary in the castle, where he was turned over to the priestesses there. I looked over at Sakura as they started to address his injuries.

"I-I heard them arguing," She spoke up, "Leo said that Hoshido would grant help if re-requested,"

"Unfortunately, Princess Sakura, that isn't completely correct."

We both turned, noticing Yukimura, with his pale blue hair and wire-framed glasses. He bowed to us, and I greeted him back. Sakura had started to play with her fingers as the conversation shifted. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your father had at one point attempted the 'Open Arms' method of ruling, allowing trade to go freely between the two kingdoms, but, more contraband than anything was being passed through, and so your father had to change, going toward an almost industrial time frame, which hosted the same issues, along with King Garon growing aggressive, at least, somewhat, to the change." He pushed his glasses up, shifting the book he was holding to under his arm. "Numerous conflicts later, your father came to the decision that attempting to trade with Nohr was a poor idea, and made the kingdom isolationist. The kingdom did prosper on it's own, along with trade with Kohga and Izumo, yet Nohr plunged further and further into it's harsh climate."

I thought for a moment, realizing what this story meant. "So we aren't exactly the heroes here, are we?"

"Nohr is not in the right either." Yukimura looked over at Leo, who was bandaged somewhat. "But it looks like a few of them are wishing to make amends."

"Big brother!" A voice shouted from farther out, "Big brother, are you oka-" The voice made it into our area, being Elise. Her expression drooped when she saw that he wasn't conscious. Sakura walked over to her, and put her hand out, setting it against Elise's shoulder, as if in an awkward attempt to comfort. Elise ended up taking the opportunity and running with it, pulling Sakura into an embrace. At first she was surprised, yet took the gesture kindly, putting her arms around the other princess.

"Has Ryoma returned?" Takumi asked, entering in, with Kaden following close behind.

"Unfortunately, we have not seen or received word from him."

 _I wonder if he's gotten himself into anything,_ I thought, as Yukimura told us what we weren't hoping for.

We weren't paying attention, when Juniper entered the room, when horses aren't allowed in the castle. He clomped toward his master, slowing down, as if he recognized something was wrong. He then affectionately nudged Leo, and rested his muzzle on his chest, before pulling back as a Priestess tried to shoo him away. The horse laid down next to the prince, as if waiting for him to wake up.

"Looks like Juniper figured out how to open the doors," Takumi sighed, "He's not hurting anything, so just leave him be."

The priestesses nodded, going back to what they were doing.

"Juniper?" Elise looked over at Takumi.

"Yes, he named the stallion."

"Oh! I should do that too sometime!" She let go of Sakura and hurried outside to find her own horse. Sakura's face was dusted pink, as to if it was that she was squeezed too tight or that she was embarrassed, I didn't know, nor did I want to press her.

At that point, our discussion was over and we split off. I decided I was going to find Niles, who had disappeared, before I found both him and Odin in the infirmary, seated on the floor, having an argument while sitting with their unconscious liege.

Due to the situation, I attempted to be polite with them.

"Hello," I greeted them, sitting with them, when I realized that I didn't actually know either of their names, "uh, what are your names?"

"I am Ni-"

"I am Odin Dark, or you may just call me Odin! As you may know, I am Lord Leo's dark guardian." He stood and posed, placing his hand on his face. Niles sighed and pushed him, causing him to stumble a little.

"You're aware that I was talking, right? Anyways," He stood and bowed slightly. "I am Niles, Lord Leo's other, potentially more sane retainer."

 _Potentially?_ I sighed, before getting to the point. "Well, it's nice to meet you two, but I came here to ask a question, not make small talk."

"I may have an answer for you." Niles responded, smiling as he could see that he was irking me.

"This is a serious question, Niles." I snapped back at him. "I want to know how you two feel about your liege."

He raised an eyebrow. "What a peculiar question."

"Look, I just want to know what type of person he is now," I respond, putting a hand to my other arm. "I want to know why he came here."

Niles looked at me, before taking a seat again. "He spared me in the Woods of the Forlorn, where, I never told him this, but Iago sent myself and a band of outlaws to assassinate him and his party, before they made it to the Ice Tribe. After that, he recruited me as his second retainer." He then looked at Leo, "In truth, I owe my life to him, yet he thinks he owes his to me, when I defended him from an ice arrow."

"I see," I responded, looking at him. He continued.

"As to why he came here, he wished for solace from his home, and I assume he remembered his time here."

"And why did he seek solace?"

He thought for a moment. "His father was attempting to break him in, to make him cave."

My eyes widened slightly.

"I may be a cynical man, but even I'm disgusted by that. He spoke to Odin and I one day and told us what he was doing, hoping that we would accompany him. We did, as is the duty of retainers."

"And I was hired by King Garon to protect Lord Leo." Odin responded, "He despised me at first, and sent me on numerous near impossible tasks, but he eventually stopped, understanding my motivation and respected me."

"I see. Thank you for your answers."

I got up to leave them with their liege, and went to my own room to write. I wrote our conversation down, as a way to collect my thoughts.

"Sister, what are you doing?"

I turned, seeing Takumi standing in the sliding door's way.

"I was just writing something down. I spoke with Odin and Niles about their liege, to see what type of person he is now."

"And how's that going?" He leaned on my seat's back.

"He's barely changed. He's become blunt, a little more snarky, less innocent, but other than that, he's just about the same as that day."

"Huh." Takumi pulled off the chair, and stood straight. "Hinoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something else wrong?"

I leaned forward, placing my hand to my chin, elbow on my desk.

"It's Ryoma. We don't know where he's gone off to, which is very unlike him."

"Ah," He walked toward the door. "Well, Ryoma's able to defend himself."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm going to check on Sakura. Elise took her off somewhere and I don't want anything happening." He then left, leaving me to my own thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16: Raging Winds

**Niles**

I owe my life to my liege. He spared me all those years ago in the Woods of the Forlorn, and now he's fighting for his own life. I usually don't think this way, but this situation speaks volumes to me, something none will understand.

I sat beside Leo, stroking my hand against Juniper's head. Odin had headed off to do something else, and so I was left with watching over our liege on my own. I looked over to see Kaden nearby, and he approached me, sitting beside me. It was at that moment I was going to drop my serious demeanor.

"Hey, foxy." I greeted him, seeing a slight annoyance on his face, and in the motion of his ears.

"It's Kaden, buddy." He responded, crossing his legs. "I wanted to repay him for his kindness, but he's, aww."

"He'll manage, hopefully." I responded, becoming serious again.

Kaden was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Niles."

I turned, seeing Takumi standing there. Once again my attitude shifted, and I responded, "Look at who this is. Mister I-Hate-Nohr."

"Sh-shut up." He stammered, I assume he didn't quite expect that. "Call me Takumi." He speaks through clenched teeth.

"Alright, Takumi. How may I assist you?" I spoke with exaggeration, irking him further.

"Alright, alright, stop." He said, raising his voice slightly. "I had a request for you."

I leaned forward. "And what is that?"

"I wish for you to join me in training. You're an archer, and so I thought-"

"Are you sure you suggested this? You don't seem to be the person to ask a once-enemy to join them in training."

"Alright, you got me." He sighed. "Sakura told me to do this."

"You do seem like the type of person to get pushed around by a little girl."

He didn't even respond this time. "Do you want to join me in training or not?"

"Of course, sarcasm is just in my blood."

He sighed, and gestured to me. "Get up then, we're heading out now." He held his steel yumi on his back, and started to head off. I got up, and followed him, grabbing my own steel bow.

We ended up atop a hill far away from Shirasagi, with numerous targets littered about us. I watched him, as he pulled his yumi off his back.

"Why do you travel so far away?"

"It's quiet out here, it's too noisy at Shirasagi."

"Ah, I see. You seem quite introverted."

"I guess you could say that." He nocked an arrow, looking at a distant target. I watched, as he released, shielding my eyes with my hand, as it embedded itself in the center.

"Well look at you, sharpshooter."

"I'm striving to become a sniper," He responded, lowering his weapon. "Your turn."

I nod, walking toward where he stood, and nocked my own arrow, drawing it up. I stood silently, focusing my attention on the target, and fired. I looked, and saw that it slipped beside Takumi's arrow. He grunted. "That was a fluke."

"Or maybe your just sour." I respond, lowering my bow. My hair blew in the wind, and I had to keep pushing it out of my face. "Is it usually this windy?"

Takumi looked up, seeing the clear skies. "No, not normally."

I silently looked about as I saw stormy clouds creep in, and a peculiar sight hit my eyes. A twister, it's winds green, touched down on the ground, tearing up the grass around it. It started to barrel toward us, most specifically Takumi. It pulled some of the targets out as well. He didn't seem to notice, as his eyes remained on the sky.

"Prince Takumi, look out!" I ran toward Takumi, tackling him to the ground, and we ended up rolling most of the way down the hill. The wind blew past us.

"What the hell, Niles?!" Takumi sat up, noticing the storm doubling back on itself. I got back up, moving away from him. The storm reminded me of the wind that was unleashed from the Disrobing Gale tome, but my thoughts were interrupted over the roar of the wind tearing the floor up, barreling straight for me.

"God damn it, this is looking familiar." Takumi stepped before me, standing before the storm, for a reason I couldn't fathom. Yet the storm seemed to slow somewhat.

* * *

 **Takumi**

I watched the odd storm, as it moved toward us, slowing down. I stood there, my heart pounding. I was frozen there, unsure of what to do.

 _Clear your mind._

My eyes slowly widened, as the voice resonated in my head.

 _Forget what's on your mind, clear it._

I closed my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides, and even the sound of Niles attempting to grab my attention seemed to vanish. My mind cleared, and my world fell silent. Eventually I noticed winds roaring in my ears and my clothing and hair being tugged on by the wind. My eyes slowly opened, as I saw that I was staring the storm down. It slowly started to dissipate, and something clattered to the floor where it once was. Dirt and grass fell from the sky as well, but I ignored it, walking cautiously toward it. It appeared to be a Yumi, carved from an unfamiliar material. It's ends held a flowing, wind-like design, and the top of it's handle were two wings carved out of it. I slowly reached my hand toward it, and the wind picked up again, as the end where a string would be set ignited into the same green winds that attacked us earlier. I picked it up, puzzled by it.

"How peculiar." Niles stated, as he neared me.

I realized I had the perfect moment, and spoke, "You seemed kind of scared there, Niles."

"Nah, but you were frozen like a deer." He retorted and I grit my teeth.

 _Damn._ I looked at the weapon, and over at a distant target. I touched the string, as if to mime drawing an arrow, and an arrow materialized between my fingers. I was caught off guard, and my ponytail hit me in my face. I had to shake my head, to push it away, and released the arrow. It traveled far fast, and ended up making the target burst into sharp shards.

"Well!" I exclaimed, a bit shocked by the result. "Uh, let's head back, Niles. I, uh, I guess we have a really crazy story to tell when we get there." I chuckled a little.

* * *

 **Niles**

I looked up as Takumi said this, a little surprised at his shift in attitude, but nodded, following him away from the torn up field.

* * *

(Hello! It's me here, Neo! I just want to apologize for such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be interesting and longer. I also want to say thank you to all of you who look at my story whenever I update it and everyone who checks it out! You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing this, since I know people are enjoying it. I know it may not be a big deal to some bigger writers on here, but to me, getting 3,000+ viewers in a little over two months is mind boggling. I started this story as a little passion project, just because I liked the characters of Fates, but didn't really like the plot as much. The whole idea of this story was really to improve most of not all the characters' depth and personality. And, with how many of you are following, favoriting, and commenting on my story, it honestly makes me happy, and a bit surprised. So, thank you, all of you, for that.)


	17. Chapter 17: Bitter Negotiation

**Xander**

I grabbed numerous items, placing them into my satchel on my side. I had been told that the Nohrian resistance in Cheve was rapidly gaining ground, and I, along with a few soldiers, were supposed to enter and quell their resistance, much like I had done to the Ice Tribe. I exited the arms room, holding a lance upon my back, and looked between Peri and Laslow, who stood in wait.

"Peri, you will stay here." I concluded, crossing my arms.

"What?! Why?!" She protested, appearing genuinely, maybe overly, upset. "I want to go stab some people!"

I sigh, looking her in the eyes. "Your vicious tendencies won't help here, Peri. Besides, with both Leo and Elise having turned against us, the castle could be at bigger risk of attack, either from our own distressed people, or from attack from our enemies. This would be a perfect opportunity to practice your lance work on some training dummies."

"But stabbing dummies isn't the same as people!" She was quiet, before looking away. "Okay, I'll stay back." She gloomily responded, walking away afterward.

"Well, milord, I'll join Peri-" Laslow started to head away, and I grabbed him by his collar.

"No, you will be joining me in the trek to Cheve." I respond, annoyance clear in my voice. "Now quit trying to avoid work."

"As you wish, milord." He let out a small sigh and turned to me.

"We are heading out immediately." I turned on my heel and walked away with him following me.

* * *

The sun set, as we entered the gates of Cheve, and the people retreated to their homes, I can only assume they knew about our arrival. My horse slowed, as I drew Siegfried, looking around for signs of opposition. I heard the gush of air and one of my soldiers scream, and I turned, seeing my soldier cleaved with a hand axe through the chest. I heard another voice, and another soldier was on the floor, their throat slit.

"Hold your guard!" I ordered, raising Siegfried defensively. I then noticed Laslow move to my side, as numerous resistance fighters came from nearby buildings and surrounded us. "Yes, stay close, Laslow."

Before us, the line of soldiers broke, as a Wyvern Lord in crimson red armor and a General in sand colored armor entered through. The Wyvern Lord gestured for me to lower my weapon, which I refused, and she started to speak. "We were hoping to settle this without conflict, but I guess that won't happen."

I look over at the general, who held a silver lance more like a sword rather than a lance. The soldiers surrounding us clashed with our own allies, while I was stuck trying to fend off both the Wyvern Lord and General. Laslow broke in, guarding me from the Wyvern Lord's axe, allowing me to focus on the General. He threw his lance forward, and I blocked with my own, causing his lance to lock with mine as he attempted to pull back. He broke from the lock, and I thrusted the butt of my lance at his helm to break it off. It shifted, and I could see part of his face. He had light skin, and I could note a little brown hair. I ignored this as I pushed again, tugging my lance down, and knocked his helm completely off. I knew who it was then, because of his long, bushy hair and his brown-red eyes. It was Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. I was caught off-guard, and was met with his lance to my throat, and I glanced back, seeing that Laslow was caught as well. Most, if not all of our soldiers were dead, and only a few of theirs fell.

"Now, we could do this the easy way and spare your lives, or we could just finish this here and now. Your choice." The Wyvern Lord spoke.

I was silent. I was ready to die here and now, when Ryoma cut in. He spoke to the Lord, who nodded.

"If you're willing to listen to us, we will spare you. Not like you have too much of a choice."

I was forced to dismount, and my weapons were removed, except for Siegfried, which was unable to be removed from my person due to it's status. We were watched closely as we crossed the bridge next to the border wall, and an underground passage opened before us, like the maw of a giant beast. We were forced down there with Ryoma and the Lord, along with a few soldiers. We entered into a briefing room, lit by oil lamps, the two stepped in on one side. The Wyvern Lord started.

"You don't know this, but I'm Scarlet." She introduced, "I'm one of the leaders of the Nohrian Resistance Fighters. We're people who aren't blinded by Garon's charade and wish to put things to an end."

"Your brother joined us in Hoshido, don't worry, he's quite alright."

 _Lies,_ I thought, _he's either unconscious or dead._

I did not respond, and looked at Scarlet again.

"You know about Nohr's condition, correct? Or are you too dense to see?"

"King Garon is working to fix that, you must-"

"That's a lie." Ryoma responds. "Why has he forsaken Hoshido then? Why did he issue an attack on Ikona ten years ago, and why did he assassinate Sumeragi after?" Ryoma was becoming agitated, leaning toward me, placing his hands against the table. Scarlet placed her hand on his shoulder and he pulled back, calming down.

"He may not realize that's what happened. I doubt Garon would just tell his children that he killed Sumeragi."

Their voices dulled into the background, as I was pulled into a spiral of doubt.

"Milord?" I was drawn out of my thoughts by Laslow speaking to me. "What shall we do?"

I shook my head, and looked at them.

"You're still convinced that your father's still sane, are you?" Scarlet asked, and I looked back at her.

"I'm," I stopped, "I'm not sure. Both my youngest siblings have left to your cause, yet I'm not going to leave my sister Camilla on her own."

"Then let's make a deal." Ryoma bluntly responds, "You leave us here, telling your father that we are no more, and we will lay low, at least for a short time."

I bit my lip, thinking about the offer, and felt conflicted. Lying to father is a task that will pain me to no end, but, deep down I feel that working to eliminate these fighters would cause us even more distress, not to mention that I have family on both sides. I look at Laslow, and say, "We do not speak of this to anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes, milord."

I look to them, and nod. "We will do so, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

"As long as you do the same, so will we."

We were escorted out of the underground briefing area, and took off on our lonesome shortly after. Both Laslow and I were silent all the way back to Krakenburg.

I entered the throne room and told father about the success of the mission. He seemed pleased by the information. I informed him of the casualties, yet he said that it was the sacrifice that had to be taken. I was relieved that he had taken my statement as true. Yet I didn't realize that Iago was suspicious of my success, which would come back to strike me in the back.

* * *

(Okay, that chapter wasn't as long as I hoped.

AN 2: I fixed an error I made when titling one of the towns.)


	18. Chapter 18: Beasts of War

**Oboro**

I sat in my own room, sewing a piece of clothing together, something for Lord Takumi to wear to Lord Ryoma's coronation, once this all is over. I placed my needle delicately into the silky cloth, when the door to my room was slid open crashing into itself, causing me to jolt and prick myself in the thumb. "Ah!" I exclaimed, pulling my thumb away, and grabbed a small red cloth from the table, and wrapped it around my thumb. I glared at who had interrupted me, and noticed Hinata, flustered and red-faced.

"Hinata? What's-"

"Where's Takumi?"

My face twisted at his lack of respect in addressing him.

"Last I know he was checking on Leo again, for Sakura. What's this about?"

Hinata calmed down slightly.

"I was told by a sky knight that the village of Trilva was under attack."

I stood up, and looked over at him, my face tensing up. "Is it a Nohrian siege? What's attacking?"

"Faceless, many of them at that."

"What are you standing around here for then, doofus?!" I exclaimed, going to my open door, grabbing his hand, "Lord Takumi and Lady Hinoka are in charge right now, come on!"

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was gathered around in the briefing room, and I stood next to Hinata as he repeated what he was told.

"Then that means there must be mages present." Niles points out, "That many faceless would need to be summoned-"

"Not exactly." Odin placed a hand on his chin, interrupting Niles again. "The Woods of the Forlorn spawn endless Faceless without the need for mages to summon them."

"So you're saying that these Faceless are coming from those woods all the way to the north?"

"No, but I'm saying that an unnamed patch could be making these faceless near the village."

"Okay, enough." Takumi interrupted them, growing annoyed, "We need an immediate plan. A small group, including either Hinoka or I, will go to the village and push the Faceless back."

"May I say something?"

"Go ahead, Odin."

"There are three forms of Faceless, green, yellow, and purple. Green are basic meat shields, without good resistance to anything. Yellow are resistant to physical attacks, and purple resist magic. I don't think they'd throw the yellow or purple out there, but we should have a good mix of magic and weapons in case."

"Well, you're our only mage other than Orochi, but she's watching over Leo while our other priestesses tend to those hurt during the battle at Mount Sumera."

"Uh, I can use magic." Elise spoke up, "I'm not very good with magic, but I was taught a little before everything happened."

"I'd rather not risk getting you injured, Elise." Takumi looked over at us. "Oboro, Hinata, I want you two going along."

"Takumi." Hinoka looked at him. "I'll go. Your shoulder's acting up again, I can tell."

"It's not-" Takumi tried to move his arm, wincing when it extended fully, "Okay, maybe you're right. Hinata and Oboro, you two will go even though I won't be going. Odin, are you alright with going?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let's get this set up and rolling."

Everyone parted ways as we figured out who all was going. It ended up that Hinoka, Hinata, Odin, Setsuna, Azama, Subaki, Kaden and I were the ones designated to go to Trilva.

* * *

 **?**

"Mother! C'mon, it isn't much farther!" I exclaim, pulling an older woman along with me, my eyes set on the forest ahead. I ended up slowing down, as my mother couldn't keep up.

"Mozu, please, don't worry about me." She looked at me, her eyes heavy with sorrow. "I am an old woman, I've seen much and learned much."

"No, I'm not losing you too! I've lost everyone else! I'm not losing you!" My eyes filled with tears, as I held her hand tight. I continued along, when I fell back. A green Faceless, that bastard, grabbed my mother by her leg. She looked at me, eyes soft and filled with tears, and let go of my hand. _Go, live,_ she mouthed, as the Faceless swung it's arm up to slam her down.

"Mother!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, as she was slammed into the floor, and she laid there, lifeless. The Faceless, with it's mask that was dark as a starless night, stared in my direction. I scrambled to my feet, noticing a brass naginata by my feet, and grabbed it, running toward the densely forested area. I took cover under a tree, taking in everything that had occurred, shaking. Soon enough I couldn't hide it, I let out a loud sob, and let my face hide in my knees. Everything I knew was lost and dead.

I looked at the naginata's end, holding it closer to my chest, I placed it on my chest and closed my eyes.

 _Go, live._

I opened my eyes, and realized what my mother was saying, and looked at the naginata again, and pulled it away from my chest. _It's not my time,_ I thought, and set the weapon down.

* * *

 **Oboro**

"Oboro, you and Kaden will go to the forest nearby and search for villagers who escaped." Hinoka ordered, as the rest of them entered the rubble-ridden, smoke filled village. I lead, when I noticed that Kaden stopped. His ears had turned, and he gestured to me. I followed him, and eventually heard the quieting wails of a girl, and saw someone under a large tree.

"Stay here, buddy!" Kaden exclaimed, as I went over to the villager. "I'll go look for more!" Before I could say anything he had run off.

"Hello," I softly spoke to her, moving close to her. She barely acknowledged me as she quieted down. "Where's your family?"

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Everyone's dead."

I had something just for this situation. She was in severe turmoil and shock, and I brought one of my hand-sewn blankets and draped it over her shoulders. She sat, gripping it tight around her.

"What's your name?"

"Mozu." She eventually responded, lowering her head to her knees again.

"Mozu," I repeated and took note of the name, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

"I wish that was the same for everyone else." She muttered, and I decided saying more would only cause more unnecessary pain, so I remained on alert, looking for signs of Faceless.

* * *

 **Mozu**

It wasn't that I didn't want help, it was just that I wasn't thinking straight, and was blinded by remorse and sorrow. I ended up looking over at Oboro after a while.

"I'm fine," I softly spoke, "what's your name?"

"Oboro." She responded, and turned, and we both heard the roar of a Faceless. "Get behind me, Mozu." She told me, but I didn't move, instead I lowered the naginata, showing her how I felt. "I see, you'll need to know how to use a naginata then."

The Faceless broke through the trees and ran for me, swinging it's fists.

"Block!" She exclaimed, and I did so, feeling the impact of the swing jolting through my body. Oboro swung her own naginata at the Faceless' leg, making it struggle to stand. It placed it's hands down to brace itself, and to try to get back up.

I stabbed underneath it's mask, and it groaned.

"Mozu, these things don't have a heart or brain!" Oboro called out, and I pulled the naginata out, and the mask clattered to the ground. Unlike their name implies, the faceless has a face. I screamed, seeing it's ugly and squashed face, and I stabbed again. "The chest, Mozu!"

I pulled the naginata out again, and stabbed it in the chest, causing it to groan and fall to the floor. I stared, seeing it's body slowly fade, but it's mask remained there. Oboro came over, and picked it up. She handed it to me. "Your first kill."

I looked at the mask and my nose scrunched up. "I-It smells, and it's heavy."

She laughed slightly. "Toss it, don't worry." Her face became serious again, "I'm sorry, I'm not too good at joking. Anyways, I'm Oboro, Lord Takumi's retainer."

I tried to toss the mask, but with how heavy it was, it hit the ground a foot away from me with a thunk.

* * *

 **Oboro**

Some more time passed, and Mozu and I's combined efforts made taking these Faceless out a simple task. Kaden joined us partway through everything and confirmed Mozu's statement. She was the only survivor. I felt my heart quiver as he told us this, almost as if her situation resonated with me.

The number of Faceless thinned out, and Hinoka entered the forest with Setsuna and Hinata following with. Kaden and I explained everything to the best of our ability, and her face fell. She looked away, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Oboro, let's bring Mozu with us. At least, if she wants to." Hinoka faced Mozu, her expression solemn and guilty. "We failed to act fast enough to save more lives. If you hate us for this, I understand, I would, too."

Mozu looked at Hinoka, and then over to me, before shaking her head. "I got nowhere to go."

"Then it's settled. You'll be staying with all of us in Shirasagi. Let's get going, Yukimura and Takumi need to know about this."

Before anything we headed over to where Mozu's mother laid, and created a grave for her before her own home. Mozu looked at the grave, and I placed a hand on her shoulder, while she prayed before the grave, to wish her mother and friends a safe passage to the afterlife.

* * *

The sun had started to set, and we had only gotten a short distance away from the ruined village, due to how long the liberation took, and the pace at which Mozu needed to go. I took a seat by her on the hillside, as she watched the smoke billowing into the sky.

"Why?" She asked, "why did it have to happen? Doesn't the Dawn Dragon love her people?"

I felt my breath tense, as those words reminded me of my own.

"The divine dragons work in mysterious ways, Mozu." I respond, looking at her. "She may have thought this would be best."

Mozu remained silent as we sat there.

Eventually I gathered my thoughts together, and started to speak. My hair danced in the soft Hoshidan winds, and I closed my eyes, letting it brush across my face.

"You know, I have a reason for being so protective over Lord Takumi. It's not just because I'm his retainer. Like you, I lost my parents to Nohr. We were peddling goods out of Nohr and my parents were killed by an assassin at the border. I only survived because I was hidden in the cart, like you survived because you reached the forest."

I took a moment to think again, and noticed that she was looking at me now.

"Lord Takumi helped me fill a hole in my heart where my parents once were. Him, his siblings, and Hinata are almost like family to me. I've been able to recover and go back to my family's trade, even after what happened." I stood up, and reached my hand out to her.

"We want to do the same for you. We want to make things right, even though that isn't the correct word. Anyways, we don't want you to suffer, we want to help." I smiled, and she seemed surprised by my gesture.

"I want you to join us."

Her eyes met mine, and at first they were filled with tears before she sprang up, wrapping her arms around me, as she started to cry again.

"Th-thank you." She responded through breaths, "I want revenge for my friends and family." She finished, pulling away, having calmed down slightly.

"It looks like we have another thing in common." I respond with a slight smile. "Come on, the others set camp up down here, let's get over to them before it gets too dark."


	19. Chapter 19: The Army's Second March

_A child was thrown onto the street outside a massive castle, in a kingdom shrouded in darkness. He sat there, looking up at the man who threw him out, who had scraggly, black hair and snow-pale skin._

 _"This is what you deserve for interrupting your father's briefing." He spoke, crouching down onto the child's level. "You're a good for nothing, ignorant rat. Why don't you behave like your siblings and listen to your father?"_

 _The child didn't respond, looking away._

 _"Either way, you will stay out here and think on your actions. You can come back in if you apologize for your actions and promise to listen to your father. Else you will starve and freeze out here."_

 _The door was shut, and the child looked at the door for a moment, and grumbled. "I would rather starve and freeze than listen to you." He tucked his knees into his chest and curled up on the doorstep, falling into a cold slumber._

It took me a moment to realize what I was looking at. It was my own memories, those of the day I was thrown out of Krakenburg. It seems my mind is trying to make sense of itself, projecting memories out to make sense of them. I wondered if that meant that I was becoming conscious. I was a ghost of my own past, watching it go by again.

 _The scene faded and reappeared as my young self standing in a closet, cradling a child._

This was where I had taken Sakura, I realized, as the scene changed once again.

 _My younger self sat in front the throne room doors, with a young Sakura placing her hand onto his head._

Soon enough, a picture of realization shaped in my mind. I realized that if I was never thrown out of Krakenburg that day, none of this would have happened. At that moment it was as if the fabric of my memories shattered, and I was sitting on my bed in Nohr. Xander was seated at the end, with a book in his hands.

 _Xander,_ I tried to say realizing that he couldn't hear me. Yet he turned his head as if he did. He seemed confused, before shaking his head, and going back to the text.

 _Xander?_

He shook his head and mumbled, "You're definitely not here, why am I hearing you?"

I leaned forward, and tried to touch him, and I felt I was being dragged back by an invisible force, out of the scene.

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed a pair of wide eyes staring directly at me. I exclaimed, scrambling back. She exclaimed as well, falling over. Her brown braids bounced as she fell, and she slowly got back up.

"Ow, that smarts."

I looked at this unfamiliar individual, in all honesty, my tongue felt numb and my limbs felt heavy, and so I felt at risk. I felt like I couldn't speak.

"Oh," she laughed slightly, "I didn't realize how close I was to ya."

Soon enough the numbness faded, and I could speak again. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Mozu, I'm," She looked away, "I used to be a villager from Trilva. Now Trilva is destroyed."

I looked away.

"No, don't ya worry about it." She looked at me again and I did the same.

"Y'all did everything you could, I couldn't ask for more."

While her tone sounded cheerful, I could sense a depressed undertone to her. I was about to say something, when a voice cut in.

"Mozu, did anything happen I heard your-" I turned my head, seeing Elise run in. She stopped, dropping the bandages she was holding, and she covered her mouth. I smile slightly, though it was a little lopsided.

"Hey, Elise."

"Big brother!" She ran over to me and stopped, kneeling down to give me a hug. "I almost forgot about your injuries."

"Yeah, let's not forget about th-" My vision was filled with fur in my face. "Okay, hello to you too, Juniper." I patted the stallion's cheek, and he pulled away. I guess word of me waking up spread fast, as Niles, Odin, Kaden, Orochi, and someone else entered the room. The new individual had long, blue hair tied up and an x-shaped scar across the center of her face. She wore the armor of a Kinshi Knight, being light colored armor with a silver headpiece.

"This is all of you? Where did everyone else go?"

Niles looked over at Odin, who quietly whistled, it was as if they didn't know either.

I tried to stand, and got to my feet, and tried to take a step forward, but my left leg barely responded to my effort and I fell forward. I was caught by something, which held me by my collar.

"I don't think you'd want to take a fall like that, it would probably knock you out." A voice said, and they pulled me upright, and Niles came over to support my left side. I turned my head and saw a ninja clad in green and purple, with green hair. He greeted me with a small nod, and Saizo appeared beside him.

"I am Kaze, one of the three ninja who work specifically with the royal family."

"Greetings, Kaze, and, Saizo? I thought you were with Ryoma."

"So I was," Saizo grunted, looking at me. "He had commanded me to alert you to where he is. Those ready went off immediately, and I along with the others around you stayed to watch over you before catching up to them."

"Where is he?"

"Cheve."

I closed my eyes, and nodded. "Cheve is a city filled with resentful people. No wonder they'd accept Hoshidans with open arms." I looked at my leg, "Now, what about this?"

"Prince Leo." Orochi stepped forward. She smiled, "You've grown so much since ten years ago when I last saw you." Her smile fell, and she looked at my leg. "Due to being clubbed in the head, your neck sustained some damage, and that caused your leg to become lame. You can move it, but just not as well as your other leg."

"I see." I respond, "Well that definitely doesn't help," I looked back at it and moved it. It's response was again minimal.

"Over time and therapy it could be close to normal." Orochi tried to stay on the positive. "It'll take time, but it is possible."

 _I just hope that Juniper will still understand what my kicks mean when I use one leg,_ I thought, looking back up at them. I look over to the Kinshi Knight, and ask, "And who are you?"

She stepped forward, not greeting me in any other fashion, but just responded, "I am Reina, commander of the Kinshi Knights."

"Well, it's nice to see new allies." I looked over at Saizo and Kaze. "How about we set out now?"

Kaze looked to the side before looking back at me. "There's an issue with that. A heavy storm rolled over us just after the rest of them headed out."

"A little rain and lightning isn't an issue," I soon after remembered that I wasn't the only one going, "er, nevermind that. We should plan out a path, and also train for combat as well." I looked at everyone else and they headed off to do whatever they needed to. Reina returned shortly after, holding a map of Hoshido. Kaze and Saizo were also still there, and the four of us sat down, to figure out what the best path toward Cheve would be.

* * *

 **Niles**

I had left to start training, picking a silver yumi up, and retrieved my horse from his stall. I climbed atop him, and started my regime, but stopped, seeing Mozu seated nearby. I dismounted and walked toward her, retrieving a brass yumi, and a quiver. I walked toward her, and reached the weapon out to her.

"Why don't you learn a new weapon?"

She looked up at me, and then back to ahead. "I'm good, thank you."

I pursed my lips, and continued to hold it out to her. "C'mon, it's good to learn new weapons, besides, you're now one of us, right?"

She looked up at me once again, before finally taking the yumi. "Alright, ya got me." She got up, and I brought a target over, showing her how to use the yumi. Partway through training, I stopped, looking over at her, my expression completely serious.

"You have something on your mind. You can't aim if you can't focus. What's up?"

She looked over at me, and then back at the yumi, and started to pluck the string. "It's nothin'. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's not nothing." I walked in front of her, and looked her in the eyes. "Now I don't say this ever, but, I'll listen to whatever it is."

She remained quiet, still plucking the string, before giving in. "I've been having," She paused, "Thoughts."

"Like what?" I was sure I knew what, but didn't want to assume.

"Niles, my village only had twenty-somethin' people livin' in it." She looked at me, "I'm the only one o' them who survived. Even my mother died, right before my eyes." Her eyes were filled with tears. "I've had thoughts about leavin' this place and goin' to them."

She tried to word it differently, I noticed, and walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She stopped avoiding eye contact, and looked directly at me.

"It's hard," I responded, keeping a low tone in my voice, remaining serious the whole way through, "I'm aware of how hard it is to let go. But giving up isn't in the cards for you. The gods allowed you to survive, for a reason. While that reason may not be clear now, it'll eventually become obvious."

The tears in her eyes started to flow and I found her with her arms around me and her face buried into my chest, as she cried. I eventually placed one of my hands on her head, and closed my eyes, letting her release her frustrations and sorrow.

 _I watched as my father walked away, with my mother sitting beside me, a hand to her cheek. She quietly wept, and looked away._

 _After a while, mother stood up, and sighed._

 _"I don't have the money to care for a child, especially not here." She started to walk away, leaving me cold, confused, and dejected. She had just left me there, where I was spotted by some bandits, and taken in by them._

 _Then I was abandoned by them in the Woods of the Forlorn._

I felt a warm liquid trickle down from under my eyepatch. It took a moment for me to realize what it was. I chuckled slightly as I did, causing Mozu to look up at me.

"I always thought it would take a lot more to break me down. I guess," I paused, "I guess your situation hit close to home for me."

* * *

 **Xander**

I stared at the headrest to Leo's bed for a moment, shaken up. Not only was I hearing him when he wasn't there, I also felt a touch when no one was around. I stood up, deciding that this place wasn't the best to be. I was only here to look through his texts, to see if there was anything of importance.

I headed out to train, into the heavy downpour.


	20. Chapter 20: The People of the Wind

**Leo**

The rain had finally given in after a few hours, becoming a lighter drizzle. I collected everyone, and looked at them.

"Are we all prepared?"

I received a unanimous voice of agreement, and got up, with Odin's assistance, and we exited, myself mounting Juniper.

"Prince Leo."

I glanced to the side, seeing Kaze standing there. "Yes?"

"With your injury, it would make you susceptible to further injury if you were thrown off your horse. I recommend that you hold to the back."

I paused, before making a slight grunt. "Alright, I'll try that."

We set off, and I saw Kaden walk up beside me. He grinned, "Buddy! Glad you're up again!"

"Glad to see you so chipper, Kaden." I greeted him back, and Juniper turned, sniffing him curiously.

If anything, Kaden's smile grew as Juniper investigated him as he reached his hand to the stallion's nose and stroked him. "Heya, bud." He greeted the horse.

Small droplets of rain pelted my armor, but not as bad as they were prior. We set off in the morning, and we found ourselves in the arid deserts of the east, the Evalon Desert, which was once a part of Nohr, thus the unfitting name for it being a Hoshidan province. It was liberated during Sumeragi and Garon's first battle, when both Ryoma and Xander were children. The people known as the Wind Tribe live there, thought to have been blessed by the Dawn Dragon with prowess in wind magic. Most of their people are diviners due to that skill, while some use their wind magic in physical combat. We made it to the path to the Wind Tribe, where we found Faceless wandering.

They charged at us, where Kaden went from beside me and transformed, biting down on one's arm as it swung a punch and missed. I finished it off with Brynhildr, causing it to collapse. It's form started to fade, and a man laid there. I was horrified, and looked around at everyone else.

"Everyone! Don't kill those faceless!" I ordered, as Kaden reverted back and attempted to resuscitate the man.

The faceless were injured, but everyone pulled back, as I looked around. "This is some high standard magic," I note, "Only one person could conjure that sort of magic up." I growled, "Damn it, Iago." I looked around, wondering how to dispel this magic. I was about to reach for one of my tomes, when one of the faceless reverted back, the person falling unconscious.

Orochi looked over at me, smiling, and holding three charms in her hand, "Don't worry, milord!" She held the charms up again, and the third Faceless curse was uplifted from the figure, who turned out to be but a child. Orochi and Reina tended to the two unconscious tribe members, as Elise attempted with us to resuscitate the man injured by our attacks. He started to breathe again, and we placed him on Juniper, while Elise had the child on her horse and Reina carried the other man, as we set off toward the tribe at a faster pace.

* * *

We entered the gates of the tribe, where all attention became fixated on us. The two unconscious figures had become conscious, with the man following us, and the child remaining on Elise's horse. Two monks exited one building, retrieving the man from on my horse, and bringing the other two in. I looked around, when a deep voice cut through.

"And are some Nohrians such as yourselves doing here?"

I turned, seeing a tall, darker skinned man staring us down, his arms crossed, his hairless head gleaming in the sun. I opened my mouth to explain, when he interrupted me.

"We have a tradition here, where visitors who enter with troubling things must earn the right to explain themselves." He narrows his eyes, "While our monks heal those who you brought in, your group shall fight the soldiers of my tribe, and myself."

I was about to protest, when Reina looked over at me. "There is no way around this bloodshed, Prince."

"Alright," I eventually respond, "We accept this challenge."

We ended up on the tops of the buildings of the Wind Tribe, where bridges connected them, and the winds were harsh. We were on one side, while the Wind Tribe was scattered among the roofs of the other buildings. I noted Kaze's request, but made my own. "Whatever you do, please, don't kill anyone, if you can. We're here to settle a misunderstanding, not make more enemies." I looked across the way, seeing a red haired boy standing in front of the village chieftain, along with a few other armed villagers. They set off, with myself following from close behind. A sensation filled me, as I stopped. I looked around, seeing the path of the wind around me.

 _What is this? Oh!_ I remembered, it's said that the members of the royal families are born with the blood of the dragons coursing through their veins, and that this blood allows them to tap into the power of the dragons that bubbles up from the earth. I was silent, placing my fingers together, as I focused on the essence of the vein, and the winds picked up, throwing some of the tribe members to one side or the other, and some fell off, landing below, hurt, but alive.

 _Thou reacheth for the heart of the gods, thou shalt be granted command of the winds._ I felt a voice reverberate in my mind, and I opened my eyes, seeing the number of soldiers had lessened. We pushed forward, and I looked at Kaden, who streamed ahead, transforming into his Kitsune, as a Diviner attempted to use a Rat Spirit to hurt Kaden, which he ignored, and swung his tail into the diviner and knocked him off. Saizo had struggled against an archer in a distance battle, but soon overtook him as Kaze made it over to the archer and knocked him out. Finally we made it to the building where the chieftain stood with a number of soldiers, he himself held an axe in hand, as he stared us down. Those who fought earlier pulled back and acted as a defense. The chieftain looked at me, his eyes serious.

"I saw you earlier, summoning the winds at your whim. Who are you?"

"Leo." I responded, looking back at him.

"Leo, hm? Well, I am Fuga, chieftain of the Wind Tribe, and I will be testing you to see if you are worthy of speaking here." Fuga lowered his axe slightly as I cautiously drew mine.

Orochi was in a clash of spirits with the red-haired diviner, and Reina locked lances with a spear fighter. Saizo and Kaze were both occupied with some samurai, and Kaden was against an Oni Savage, who was giving him some trouble. Elise stayed back as Niles and Odin stepped before me, weapons out.

"Don't worry, milord! We will protect you!" Odin assured me, but that assurance was cut short as he barely avoided Fuga's axe. He stepped back and cast Thunder, causing Fuga to step back slightly. "An intelligent strike," He stated, but switched to his naginata on his back, as Odin left himself open. He thrusted forward, causing a gash to appear on Odin's side as he fell, out of the battle.

Niles drew the sword he had retrieved from the Nohrian Armory before our escape weeks ago, and I could tell he was at unease, as he was severely inexperienced with the sword. Fuga drew his own sword, and Niles swung, his blade being swiftly blocked. He had swung too hard and ended up getting knocked back, and swung again, Fuga locking the blade with him, and knocking it away. He drew his sword back to thrust at Niles, when I kicked into Juniper's hips, causing him to charge toward the fight, and the blade ended up hitting my armor, leaving a deep gouge in the chest, and it threw me off Juniper, and constricted my already bruised chest, where I started to heave, attempting to get air into my lungs again. Fuga walked toward me and I attempted to scramble back, not going anywhere because of my lame leg. He stopped, looking me over, and sheathed his weapon. "You were already injured before making it here," He closed his eyes. "This challenge is over."

As he said this, the other villagers lowered their weapons, and Elise went over to heal Odin. Fuga reached his hand out to me, and I took it as he helped me up. "Though you were injured, your tactics and abilities are admirable. Now, what is it that you wished to explain?"

"A Nohrian mage had disguised some of your people as Faceless and sent them for us. We injured them, not knowing their true identity." I lowered my head, and he looked at me, nodding. "I see. I appreciate your honesty. Where are you headed now?"

"Cheve, in Nohr. We're catching up with Prince Takumi and Princess Hinoka."

He nods, closing his eyes. "Of course, I do recall them saying that there may be more coming this way. I wasn't told that there were Nohrians amongst them, and I apologize for starting as hostile as I was."

"You had right to be," I respond, as Elise helped Odin up. "Anyways, the sun's starting to set, would it be possible for us to stay the night?"

He eventually nods, "The desert gets frigid at night, that would not be a bad plan, but you'll need more forces if you wish to cross into Nohr." He looked at the red haired diviner. "Hayato."

"Yeah?" He turned to face Fuga, who nods to him, "Would you be willing to accompany these people to Cheve?"

He paused, before eventually nodding. "You'd probably need a good herbalist to help you out."

I looked over at Elise who at first seemed offended, but sighed, shaking her head, "I never got to that part of my studies before I left."

We were shown to a place to rest, and retreated for the night from the cold of the desert.

* * *

(Hello! I'm so glad to see that there are so many people checking my story out [22 followers woo!]. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, Octopath is a really addicting game. I'll attempt to upload a little more regularly, but I have things that could make that difficult. I hope you all keep enjoying what I write as much as I enjoy writing it!

P.S: Therion is best thief.)


	21. Chapter 21: Forest of Traps

**Mozu**

Morning reached us and we headed off, hoping to make it through the rest of the desert before the temperature got really high. Unfortunately, we weren't able to beat it, and I found myself having some trouble keeping up, and I felt something poke me from behind. I looked around, and saw Niles sitting on his horse.

"Climb on." He encouraged me, reaching his hand out. I grabbed it, and he helped me onto the horse, where I sat behind him. I thanked him and he smiled slightly at me, before asking me something. "How're you feeling today?"

I wasn't used to the heat of the desert and found myself dehydrated and ill at one point. I had to hold back from the challenge, and was given water after it ended. "Better now, thank you, my mouth ain't dry as a cloth now."

His expression shifted, becoming serious. "You know I wasn't just asking about that."

I glanced away, as we both fell silent for a moment. "Well, I ain't thinkin' like that no-" I was soon interrupted by him.

"Good, let's keep it that way, okay?"

"Y-yeah, 'course." I looked down before looking at Niles again. "Where are we headed?"

"Toward Mokushu, that's what Lord Leo said."

"M-mokushu?" I gulped, remembering tales of that kingdom. "Isn't that place, y'know, bad?"

"Yes," He continued to look ahead, "Saizo told Leo that an ally of theirs, Ryoma's other retainer, was captured by the Mokushujians following an attempt at crossing the border to meet up with him."

I nod, before leaning forward a bit, and realized I was leaning on him and pulled myself back up.

* * *

 **Niles**

Elise came up beside Mozu and I, grinning from ear to ear.

"Elise? Did you find something sweet?" I asked her, teasing her sweet tooth. Her smile quickly faded, and she puffed her cheeks out.

"No!" She was silent for a moment before saying, "Okay I found some sugar cubes in my satchel but that's not what I'm excited about!"

"Oh? What is it then?"

"I came up with a name for my horse."

"How intriguing, what's that?"

"Rose!" She stroked Rose's neck. "Her fur's reddish, so I thought it would fit well!"

"Rose, hm? Sounds like it fits well."

"You still gotta give yours a name." She pointed out to me, and I thought for a moment.

"Nah. I won't give him a name."

"Aww, why not?"

I closed my eyes and responded, "Because unlike you, I'd rather not get attached to my ride. You never know if they'll get killed, now or later."

Her face fell, and she went silent as we headed forward.

"It's a miracle that both Lord Leo and Juniper are alive, in all honesty." I looked ahead again, and glanced back at Mozu, who asked,

"Y'all talk about this a bit but I've never been told what happened."

"My liege was knocked out by his brother in combat, and fell down a cliff side. He's sustained broken ribs, and a paralyzed leg, yet he still finds motivation to move through it." I summarized and she winced, looking at Leo.

"He seems persistent."

Leo glanced back at us, and his eyes met mine and I noticed his lip curl up slightly into a small smile. I nod to him and respond, "Yeah, that he is. It ain't a bad thing, though."

Our conversations kept going until we set foot into the dark, lush forest of Mokushu, where even the wildlife was quiet. I looked around, keeping an eye on Leo, and noticed Odin moving toward me.

"Ugh, I can feel the dark presence of many invisible eyes on us." He shuddered, before looking at Elise. "Lady Elise, stay near me." They both moved toward one another, with Odin holding his tome out.

"Kaze? Saizo? Anything?" I heard Leo ask, and Kaze, who was nearby, shook his head.

"Nothing's been seen, but there are traps all around, be careful." He responded and warned. Leo nodded, and we kept moving. I turned my head, hearing the clomping of a horse's hooves pelting dirt.

"Princess Elise!" We heard a voice disperse through the trees, as he became visible. His knight's armor was hard to see other than the silver outline of the plates. His gray hair curled up, to a point at the front of his head. I knew who it was. It was Silas, a knight and close friend of Lady Elise.

"Silas?!" Elise exclaimed, confirming my suspicion. "Why are you-"

"I'm here to bring you back to Nohr, Princess Elise." He stopped a distance away, looking our group up and down. "On the order of King Garon himself, I'll free you from your captors!"

Leo seemed to notice something, and called out, "Silas, don't move!" He drew Brynhildr, and uttered it's spell. A tree branch lowered in front of Silas, knocking him off his horse. His horse stampeded forward, falling into a spear trap when a net holding tree branches and leaves on it snapped back, revealing the pit of spears. The horse's shrill shriek shot through the forest, causing a number of birds to flee.

Silas got up, unscathed other than being bruised by the fall. "What the hell?"

A shuriken shot past my head, and Mozu exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my waist. Wherever I looked, there were Mokushujian ninjas. One man caught my eye, who I assumed was the leader.

"Look at these brave souls. Here to free your friend, I assume?"

I notice Saizo near Kaze, his good eye narrowed. He was silent for a moment, before saying the man's name. "Kotaro."

Kotaro scoffed, and crossed his arms, he was dressed similar to Saizo, but his garments were more yellow-brown, blending into the environment. "Well if it isn't Red and Green. You two have grown quite a bit from the last time I saw you two."

"I'll rip that traitorous tongue from that throat of yours!" Saizo calls out, when Kaze grabs his arm. "Now's not the time to lose your grip, brother."

* * *

 **Leo**

This was the kingdom of Mokushu, a Hoshidan Province bordering between Nohr and Hoshido. It's one of the only ways to enter into a peninsula that holds a major port between Hoshido and the safer portions of Nohr. Mokushu was never a safe place, throughout history there were statements of unrest and aggression from here, and tense relations with it and it's peaceful neighbor, Kohga. Soon enough the kingdom of Mokushu issued an illegal surprise attack on Kohga, burning their homes down and killing their people, completely exterminating the kingdom. They then claimed the land to establish their power. All this was enacted upon a promise by my father, King Garon. He promised liberation and to make the kingdom independent from Hoshido. That promise hasn't been enacted yet, but they remain on the hope that it will be fulfilled soon.

My mind raced as I thought of a way out of this. Unfortunately, any path of escape was blocked off by hidden traps or Mokushujians. I glanced over to Silas, who was forced to make a decision and came over to us, drawing his sword.

"If we get out of this alive," I spoke to him, "I'll explain everything, just help us out." He hesitantly nods, and I draw Brynhildr.

Kotaro pulled away, and the remaining ninja jumped us, and the fight was a blur to me. I don't recall much other than fighting hard for our lives, with the sensation of adrenaline flooding my veins. After some time the wave ended, and we were once again alone, though the noticeable amount of fallen ninja made me shudder. I looked around, seeing Saizo about to take off.

"Let's come up with a plan of action before we run after Kotaro."

He stopped, looking at me. "And what will that be?"

I looked around at everyone, and responded, "The cell holding Ryoma's other retainer is nearby, isn't it?"

Saizo nods.

"How about this, Mozu and Niles will dismount and go for the cell, with Reina flying above as aerial defense. Niles will free them, and the rest of us will go after Kotaro, and the soldiers more than likely protecting him." I looked at Saizo. "I will let you make the decision for what you'll want to do with Kotaro."

Saizo's single eye widened, I assume he didn't expect me to give him the chance to decide what he wanted to do here.

"Both you and Kaze have a vendetta against this man, and preventing you from executing revenge would be like teasing a starving man with food." I paused, "Alright, maybe not that extreme, but my point stands. Let's get going."

* * *

 **Niles**

As Leo established the plan, I dismounted and handed Mozu the brass yumi I had on my back, as she climbed down from my horse. "You know how to use a bow, think of this as target practice."

She quickly grabbed the yumi, a little startled. "B-but this ain't targets!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here, and Reina's also in the sky. C'mon, village girl, let's jailbreak someone."

I looked up, seeing Reina looking down at us. I could barely tell that she was there, but I saw her take off the opposite direction, and I realized that she found the cells. I nudged Mozu and we took off after Reina, and I noticed that there were already ninja with arrows through them. I heard Mozu exclaim and I turned, seeing her thrust her naginata through a soldier who attempted to flank us.

"Keep going!" I ordered, and Mozu turned around and ran with me. We could see the cells ahead, and I heard Mozu still turning back and attacking our pursuers. I made it to the cells, and Reina descended between us and the soldiers, looking back at me. "Worry about freeing the prisoners. This is the only way in here."

I nod, and go toward the cells, removing my lock-picking devices from my sides, unlocking a number of cells before stopping at one. In the cells were villagers and Hoshidan soldiers and ninjas, and I eventually stopped at the final cell. A woman sat in there, dressed in yellow ninja attire, with blades running along her arms. Her hair was dark brown and tied back, and she looked at me, her eyes were brown like her hair, and narrowed.

"What do you want?" She sounded irritated, more than likely assuming that I was there to move prisoners. I decided to have fun with it.

"No, no," I shook my head, "That attitude just won't do. _I'm_ here to rescue you."

Her eyes widened, and I started to pick the lock. "Damn lockpicks, getting dull, there." I opened the cell, and she slowly got up, exiting the cell without saying anything else. She noticed the other prisoners freed, and looked back at me. "Well, we need to hold out here until Lord Leo and them push our attackers back."

* * *

 **Kaze**

Unlike my brother, I'm just a common ninja, I'm not a royal retainer for any of the royals, if anything I'm a retainer for them all, going wherever I'm needed. Leo was forced to the center of our group as we charged forward, with my brother starting to gain a lead on everyone else. He was focused on the main goal. I understand why it is, though. Kotaro killed our father when we were young, out of spite and hatred. I found myself having to keep up with Saizo in order to guard him, two shurikens in hand. I threw one at a soldier who was coming up onto our side, not killing him, but startling the man, causing him to fall. The area narrowed in, creating a passage only one man wide, making it nearly impossible for anyone else to follow us, and there weren't any enemies standing before us either. We stepped into the area, being a small clearing, where Kotaro stood at one end. Saizo and I split off, standing in front of the exit.

"Huh, you two made it." He raised an eyebrow, drawing a silver shuriken. "I half expected my men to do you in fast."

I looked over at Saizo, who switched from his steel shuriken to a silver shuriken, which gleamed in the minimal light. I nod, holding behind, as he stepped toward Kotaro.

"You seem tense, Red. You should loosen up, like Green there." I held my tongue as he said this, refraining myself from speaking out.

Saizo growled, "I won't 'loosen up' until I get vengeance for our father!" He lunged forward, barely missing Kotaro, who responded by kicking at Saizo's arm, and Saizo almost lost his footing at the unexpected move, but steadied himself. Kotaro thrusted his shuriken forward, and Saizo allowed the weapon to pierce him slightly, as he hooked his arm around, catching the shuriken on its way out on one of his blades lining his arm. He pulled back, making Kotaro lose grip on the weapon, and he caught it.

Kotaro took a step back, being forced to switch to two steel daggers and him and Saizo traded blows, before Saizo was tripped. I knew Saizo wanted to enact revenge on him, but if I didn't step in, Saizo may end up in the same place as our father. Kotaro placed his foot onto Saizo's chest, preventing him from getting up. He raised the weapon, aimed at Saizo's throat.

"I believe it's time for you to meet your father again."

Saizo's eye met mine, and I charged forward, pushing my shuriken forward, as I heard a choking gasp. I turned, seeing Kotaro with his left hand toward his throat, blood starting to seep through them. I looked at the blades on my arm, seeing that they had traces of blood on them. Kotaro's eyes flared with anger, and he lunged for me, dagger out. He was struck back by Saizo's silver shuriken, and Saizo was back on his feet. He kicked forward, causing Kotaro to fall as he gasped for air. Saizo placed his foot on Kotaro's chest.

"It's time you ended up where you belong, traitor. In hell." He took his foot off Kotaro's chest, and faced me. He didn't say anything, but walked away. I heard one final gasp behind us, before I followed Saizo out.

Vengeance has been taken.

Kotaro was eliminated.


	22. Chapter 22: Open Seas

**Leo**

I looked over at Kaze and Saizo, as a number of Mokushujian soldiers pulled away from us, retreating. Kaze grimaced, and I knew that it was over. I looked around at everyone and saw Niles, Reina and Mozu returning with a few villagers and a woman, who Saizo seemed to immediately recognize.

"Kagero." He nods slightly to her, and she sighs.

"What's this? Why are you working with these Nohrians?"

He lets out a soft sigh himself, as he looks back at Kaze. "I hate to say it, but these Nohrians you're spitting about created the plot to free you. I only informed them."

Kagero looked over at me, her eyes widening slightly, before she looked away. "I," She paused, "I guess you're an ally of ours then?"

I slowly nod. "Yes, I realize you won't trust me immediately, and I respect that."

Kagero was about to respond once again, when Reina landed. "Orochi and I will escort the villagers to their villages."

I nodded again, looking at Reina. "Thank you, you two. We'll keep moving."

They headed out of the forest and we split off from them, making our way out of the northern end, to the grand port of Shinva. I looked over at Silas, and started to speak.

"I hope you get that we're not trying to make things worse." I spoke up, as he looked at me. "Otherwise I would have let you fall into that pit of spears."

"I understand that, milord. Thank you for being merciful." He responded, glancing away.

"Silas." He looked back at me. "You needn't worry about this. Our motives are our own, there are no marionettes pulling any strings."

"Marionette?" Silas glanced away.

"Is there some issue, Silas?"

"N, No, milord. I was just thinking."

I nod, and we kept walking toward the bustling port. A Hoshidan merchant started to call out, "Fresh trout from the rivers of the Sumera Mountains! Get them while they're fresh!"

I turned my head to see that Mozu and Niles had stopped by a Nohrian traveling blacksmith, who was showing them wares. I kept going, keeping my eyes alert for any suspicious circumstances.

* * *

 **Niles**

"Niles!"

I was drawn from thought at the voice close to my ear and a tug on my shoulder. I glanced to the side, seeing Mozu. "Ah, Mozu. What is it?" I smile slightly. Her eyes were lit with excitement.

"There's a travelin' blacksmith here!" She reached for my hand, "C'mon, I wanna see what they're sellin'!" She grabbed my hand and I dismounted from my stallion, following her over to the smithy.

"Greetings, greetings!" The blacksmith grinned as we approached, before gesturing to the weapons and jewelry he had on display. "Tell me if anything catches yer eye. These be my pride an' joy, I'd be pleased to tell ya how they were made."

Mozu looked over the laid out items, and a silver sword caught my eye, I reached for it, and the blacksmith grabbed it, handing it out to me. "I insist, this blade is one o' my proudest works. Thin an' graceful, this one. Over 'ere, ya can test the blade out 'ere." He gestured to a training dummy off to the side in a small fenced in area. I stepped in, and I could feel Mozu's eyes on me. I held the blade in my hands and sliced along, the blade barely felt present in my hands as I repeatedly swung at the dummy. The blacksmith came up to me, a little smile on his face. "Feels weightless, don't it?"

"It does. How much is it?"

"Five thousand gold."

"That's," my eyes widened, "A pretty low price for a hand crafted masterpiece like this."

"Aye. I no longer have the strength in my hands to work on big projects like that sword there. I've been tryin' to find someone who'd take the sword an' give it a good purpose."

"Good purpose?"

"Aye. I dream of havin' a hero wieldin' my elegant blade for a just purpose." He smiled, looking at the blade.

I thought for a moment, looking at the sword's etched blade, and it's leather hilt. Thinking about Lord Leo's motivation and goal, I looked back at the blacksmith. "I'll take it."

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll take the weapon." I set the blade on the counter, digging through the small bag on my side for the gold I needed.

"Jus' gimme what ya got, if ya ain't got it all. I'm jus' glad someone's takin' my blade finally."

I continued to dig around and found only four thousand gold, and handed it to the man. "Aw, Dusk Dragon bless ya, I know you'll give that blade a good purpose, I know it."

I held the blade and sheathed it, letting off a small smile. "And I will, thank you." I walked around the counter beside Mozu, who had a necklace with a sapphire embedded in the middle of the ornament.

"Reminds me of my mother." Mozu responded to me, rubbing her thumb against the gem. "She loved the color blue."

"A memoir, lass?" The blacksmith came back behind the counter. He looked down at an almost identical necklace. "Ya know, these are a pair. One ain't goin' without the other." She looked at him and he sighed, "I apologize, lass, but that's how I always planned fer these to be sold."

She picked up the other necklace, and handed it to me. "How 'bout you take this one?"

"Me? Why?" She lowered the necklace.

"You've helped me through a lot. I thought," She stopped, "This is silly, s-sorry."

"No, it isn't silly, I just, wasn't expecting you to offer it to me." I retrieved the necklace from her, sliding it around my neck. I soon rested my hands to my hips and pursed my lips, looking at her. "How do I look?" She laughed, putting her own necklace around her neck.

"It fits ya pretty well." She smiled and looked back at the blacksmith. "'Ere," she rummaged through her own travel satchel, before placing what gold she had on the counter. "I hope that's enough."

The blacksmith picked up a few coins and pushed the rest back to her. "Keep the rest, lass. I see that's got a lot o' value to ya, an' I ain't gonna rob ya of yer money for happiness."

She collected her gold from the counter and thanked him, as we left to catch up with everyone else, as I guided my stallion along behind me. It seemed everyone else was somewhere else in the market port, preparing, except for Leo, Elise, and Odin, who were in the center of the plaza. Leo looked up and noticed Mozu and I, and looked over at Elise.

"Niles! Mozu! You're back!"

"Yeah, little miss village girl here saw something that caught her eye." She elbowed me.

"Don't even start! You found a silver sword, I jus' found some necklaces."

I glanced back at where the blacksmith once was, and noticed that he was no longer at his stand. I raised an eyebrow and looked around more.

"Niles?" I looked back to see Leo looking at me, with mild concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No, milord." I respond, "I was just-"

"Ooh! Can I look at it?" Elise hopped off Rose and went over to Mozu, looking the necklace over. "Wow, look at how blue it is!"

"Reminds me of my ma." She repeated, and after a moment, Elise carefully let the necklace rest on Mozu's chest.

"I'm sorry, I-I should have asked first!" Elise stammered, when Mozu placed her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"Don't ya worry 'bout it. Ya didn't know unless I told ya." She smiled, and Elise smiled back, when Leo spoke up.

"We have a boat we're setting off on, it doesn't set sail for another two hours, so we have time before then."

I looked over at Odin, who was looking through a book. "Find something, old bookworm?"

"I found a curious text of ancient origin from a bookbinder." Odin looked up to my direction.

'It's a novel." Elise told me, and Odin faced her, somewhat exasperated, but more disappointed. "Why'd you have to go and tell them, Lady Elise?"

Leo chuckled, "Must be a good one, since you haven't put it down since you got it." I walked over to Odin and looked over his shoulder to one of the pages, where the title rested at the top.

"'Legends of Arc- Arch-," I attempted to repeat the title, the last word being foreign to me. "What does that say?"

"Archanea." He finished, looking at me.

"And how did you know that?"

Odin was silent, his face seemed dark, almost startled. "I, I,"

"Maybe the bookbinder read it to him." Elise spoke up.

"Y-yes! That was it!" Odin exclaimed, closing the book. I raised my eyebrow again. _Well that was odd._

"How about we wander around for a bit rather than just standing here like a bunch of loons?" I said, noticing that there were people who were starting to stare at us.

"Yes, let's do that." Leo agreed, and we headed off down one of the streets, conversing while we waited.

* * *

(I'm so sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of stuff to deal with, but here's the next chapter finally!)


	23. Chapter 23: Shifting Waves

**Kaden**

I get lost easily, so it's not a surprise that I got lost in Shinva's grand port. I frantically looked around for someone I recognized. I got looks from Nohrians traveling about, and my tail was tugged and roughed up by wild children whose parents were focused on the stands. I whimpered, hurrying into an area where there were less people, and I stopped, moving my tail so I could brush it.

"I'm dirty," I complained, "I don't like being in big places like this." I looked ahead, seeing a flash of red and green in the crowd, and I thought it was Saizo and Kaze, so I ran into the crowd, calling out, "Hey, Kaze, Saizo, buddies! Wait fo-"

I ran into someone, falling over, and they stopped and looked at me. He was dressed in black and white, and his hair was the same. He had ears like my own, but he looked scruffy, and dirty.

"Watch where you're-" He stopped as he looked at me, "Oh! Sorry, here." He reached a hand out to me, which I took, but it felt grimy, yet I ignored this and grinned at him. "Hey, thanks buddy!"

"Eh, I'm just doing what I should." He turned away, before glancing back at me. I noticed his tail as he did this, and mentioned it. "Hey, you're a,"

"Wolfskin." He finished, "Yeah, that's what I am, and you're a," He paused, "Kitsune?"

"Yup! Chieftan of the Sumera Kitsune Tribe!" I stopped for a moment, before speaking again, "Well, we're the only Kitsune tribe in Hoshido." I put my clean hand against the back of my head, being careful to not put my grimy hand on my fur; I gotta keep this sparkly fur clean somehow!

"Chieftan?" He raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I'm the chieftan of the Wolfskin."

"Really, wow!"

"Anyway, you look lost."

I nod, glancing around, hoping to spot Kaze or them.

"I'm lost too."

"Oh yeah, Wolfskin are from Nohr, right?"

"Bingo."

"How'd you get here then?"

He was silent for a moment, before looking at me. "I wandered onto a boat and before I knew it, I was on the sea."

"How do you wander-"

"I don't know! Look I just want to get home."

"Well, you can come with us! My buddy Leo's traveling to Cheve with our little band, you can join us! Well," I paused, "Leo's got the last say, but still! I don't see why he wouldn't be fine with it!"

He paused, thinking for a moment, as one of his ears lowered. He then looked back at me and responded, "Sure, let's do that."

"Yes! Now let's go find them!"

With that, we set off, trying to find any familiar faces in the crowd, before I saw someone standing taller than the rest of them, likely perched on a horse's back. His blond hair was rustled by the winds, as he looked around.

"Leo, buddy!" I shouted, turning to the Wolfskin and grabbing him with my already grimy hand. "This way!" I pulled him through, when Leo and those with him turned around at my voice.

"Ah, there you are." Leo looked at me, and I sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, I got lost."

"So it seems, and you've brought someone along."

I looked at the man again and responded, "Yep! He's kind of lost, I thought we could help him get home."

Leo looked over at Odin, who handed him something, and he climbed off his horse, resting the item on the ground. It was a stick, and he was using it like a cane to get around on foot. He slowly approached us, and looked my new buddy over.

"I know you're a wolfskin, but what's your name?"

"Keaton." He responded, and Leo straightened.

"Keaton, the wolfskin chieftain? What are you doing so far from home?"

Keaton looked away, before responding, "Well, to put it simply, I got pretty lost."

"No kidding," Leo closed his eyes and turned around. "Well, if you stay here, who knows what will happen, especially with how people like us at home treat your kind. I can promise you that we'd do no such thing, and we can take you back. I only ask for your hand until we get there."

"That sounds like a fair deal." Keaton shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Glad to have you on board, Keaton." Leo leaned forward, before turning to the rest of the group. A bell rang out in the distance, and he started to move back to his horse, climbing up. "That sounds like our ship's prepared. Everyone's here, right?"

"Milord!" We heard a voice call out, and saw Silas break through the crowd.

"That answered that," Niles responded, looking in his direction.

"What is it, Silas?"

"I saw Nohrian troops marching through from the east of the market. They're searching for you all, it seems."

The color drained from Leo's face, and it became tense and stern. "We need to go. Now."

With that we headed to the ship's dock and boarded, and the ship soon set sail, rocking gently in the calm port's waters. Keaton was seated on the deck, head down, thinking to himself. I've never been on the water, and soon after I found myself laying on the ground, quietly cursing the Dawn Dragon for sea sickness. Elise crouched over me and stroked my ears, which made me feel better as I slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Leo**

I stood on the backside of the ship's deck, watching the ever shrinking port fade into the distance. Soon enough I saw the Nohrian soldiers standing at the dock's edge, watching our escape. I leaned forward and placed my hand on my head, trying to keep my hair tame in the growing winds.

Soon enough the dock and the port faded from sight completely and the sun gleamed over the waters, creating a breathtaking sunset with blazing reds and golden oranges. As I admired the sunset Odin walked up beside me and I realized something and looked over at him. "Odin?"

"Yes, milord?" He looked at me, his eyes weary from travel.

I thought of how to ask this, and slowly started, the wording becoming strange. "Might you be willing to entertain me with tales of your past?"

Odin's eyes widened, and soon he started to chuckle, I assumed at my wording. He paused, looking back at me. "Oh, you're serious. Er," He paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, I'd be enchanted to tell you tales of my dark past, but, I can't."

"Why not? Surely it's not that eventful."

He sighed, "I made an agreement with two friends of mine that I wouldn't share tales, not until we all believe it's alright."

I raised an eyebrow, my suspicions rising. "Alright. I won't pry any further, but be aware that you can share anything with me, Odin."

"I realize that, milord, but my tragic tales aren't meant for ears such as yours." He soon got up from the rail and headed in, leaving me to watch the sunset in silence, as it nearly submerged itself below the waters.

"How do you think Camilla and Xander are doing?" I heard someone ask, as Elise took Odin's place. She rested her chin on the wall, moving her eyes in my direction.

"I can't say, Elise." I respond, "I'd hope well, but, I can't say. I'm worried for Xander, after what happened."

"Yeah, he fought us and once you were knocked down he just left."

"Did he now?"

"At least, that's what I heard from Sakura."

I looked down at the water and balled my fists as I thought. I felt another hand touch mine as Elise placed her hand on mine, standing up.

"Big brother's strong. He'll be fine, I'm not sure what he was doing, but I feel like he was guilty about hurting you, and left before more damage could be done." She looked me in the eyes, hers welling with tears, before she suddenly embraced me. "Brother, I'm scared! I don't want to admit it, but I'm really scared." She spoke softly into my armor, and I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly massaged them.

"It's okay, Elise." I attempted to reassure her, yet I couldn't assure myself, as a pit started to form in my stomach. "We can't turn back, but we need to do this, or else things will get worse. It's okay to cry, but you'll need to brave this storm eventually, or else we won't change anything."

Elise pulled away from me, rubbing her eyes. "You're right, I'll try to be brave, like you. Thanks, Leo."

 _I'm just as scared as you, Elise._ I looked at her, placing one of my hands on her head. "It's getting dark, we should get some rest, like everyone else." I then led her under the deck, where everyone else was, and I laid down on a bed, and fell into a rocky slumber.


	24. Chapter 24: To New Frontiers

**Takumi**

I stood above a map, looking at the items placed on it, each signifying a certain person. I was just in a long winded discussion with a woman donning red wyvern armor, as I awaited my brother. Sakura stood quietly, clinging to my arm, nervous around the Nohrians. Hinoka kept her eyes on Oboro, whose face was stiffened in a look of pure disgust.

"I see you've all arrived." A voice spoke, and we all turned, Sakura running toward him and hugged him. "Hello, Sakura." It was Ryoma. Hinoka slowly walked toward him, before embracing him as well.

"Don't disappear like that again," She mumbled, before pulling away. Ryoma looked at me, weary, but relieved, he reached out. "Come on, brother."

Soon enough I could no longer contain myself, and followed up with a hug, too.

"Tell me, what all happened while I was gone?"

All of us, along with our retainers, shared tales of everything that occurred, and Ryoma thought to himself.

"So you say the weapon in your hands now just, appeared to you?" He asked, looking at the strange yumi in my hands.

"Yeah." I confirmed, extending it out to him, and he looked it over.

"That seems to be the Fujin Yumi."

"Fujin, Yumi?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes, it's said that the Fujin Yumi was carved from one of the scales of the Dawn Dragon, who had also bestowed one of her talons to her people as well, which was made into the hilt of the Raijinto I bear. It is a similar story for Siegfried of Nohr, though it was said that the first king fought the Dusk Dragon to show his worth before being granted the talon." He closed his eyes, brushing his fingers along the Raijinto's hilt.

"What about that book?"

"Brynhildr?"

"I couldn't tell you. Last I knew, Brynhildr was considered missing, and its history is hazy."

"I see." We remained silent, when the door to the briefing room burst open.

"Commander Scarlet, we're under attack!" The soldier exclaimed, and Scarlet bit her lip.

"What? Is-"

The earth seemed to rumble as the heavy gush of many wyvern wings flew above us.

"No, he isn't alongside them. It seems they discovered Prince Xander's lie."

"I see." She brushed her fingers against her axe. "Prepare for combat, all of you. We'll need all the hands we can get."

I looked at Ryoma, then over to Scarlet. I nodded and walked past the soldiers. "You'll need some arrows if you want to effectively take the wyverns out."

* * *

 **Leo**

The water lapped up onto Cheve's shore. I took a step off the ship with Odin's help, when a heavy wind slammed into us, with Odin holding me tight so I don't lose my balance. I looked up, seeing a number of wyverns. I looked back at the rest of my group, who looked up as well.

"We need to get to the rest of them." I whistled, and both Rose and Juniper exited the boat, and Juniper lowered his head to allow me to climb up onto his back. I removed Brynhildr from my side, kicking Juniper's side and he stampeded forward, pushing past the panicked citizens of Cheve.

Looking up, I recognized one of the wyvern riders, high above the rest. It was Camilla, my sister, who I haven't seen in a long while. A Nohrian soldier charged for me but was intercepted by one of Niles' arrows, and Kaden leaped over the fallen soldier, tackling another.

I kept moving, and caught eye of an archer who was getting overwhelmed by soldiers who had gotten to him. I cast Brynhildr, sending a handful of soldiers away from the archer. I soon recognized the archer, and he looked at me. He moved toward me and grunted. "Came at the right time."

"So I did," I responded to the prince, and extended my hand out to him. "Climb on." Without hesitating, he agreed and grabbed my hand, climbing up onto Juniper's back.

"Thanks." Takumi drew the Fujin Yumi, and fired it at a wyvern, and it fell from the sky.

"What's that?" I glanced at him, and looked at the bow's handle.

"The Fujin Yumi." He responds, as I cast Brynhildr at a fighter.

"Looks like I missed a lot more when I was out than I was told." I responded, glancing at him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He drew his bow once again, but a fire spell knocked him off Juniper.

"Takumi!" I pulled on Juniper's reins, and he stepped back, as a familiar Malig Knight descended before me. She held a fire tome in hand, and she smiled at me, her light purple hair bounced up and down as her wyvern kept itself a foot's height off the ground. Her black armor contrasted her light skin.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother." She lowered her tome and grabbed her axe. "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

"That I have, Camilla." I spoke, feeling a bitter sensation on my tongue.

"I must say, you've been quite naughty. Leaving us for Hoshido, luring Elise onto your side, even causing Xander to doubt himself. Fortunately, Iago was able to help him get rid of that doubt." She chuckled. "I'll need to do something about you, though." She sighed, and her tone saddened. "Father thinks that we can't save you anymore, and what am I to do but fulfill his command?" Her wyvern lashed it's tail out at me, and Juniper whinnied, throwing me off his back, as he was struck by the tail. It clashed with the horse's armor, and he fell.

I struggled to stand, with my lame leg still behaving slowly. I drew my steel broadsword, using it to get onto my feet. She flew straight for me, and I was forced to block her axe, causing me to fall backward once again.

 _Child of the dusk_. I heard a voice reverberate in my mind. _Do not only use the book for combat. Use it in any way to assist you._

As I got back up to my feet, I glanced at Brynhildr, and placed my free hand onto Brynhildr. Soon I felt something constricting my lame leg, and I glanced down. Vines had protruded from the ground, and gripped my leg, giving me a sturdy stance. Though now I couldn't move from my spot. I could only counterattack Camilla, but it's better than any blow being able to knock me down. She flew for me once again, swinging her axe to the side, which caused me to duck underneath it, and I swung my blade, cutting her wyvern's side. The dragon screeched, and Camilla turned around from her sweeping swing, narrowing her eyes. My heart started to race. I attempted to turn, and I couldn't move fully, as the vines restricted my leg completely. I heard her wyvern roar as she flew for me, when an arrow punctured the scaly flesh of the dragon and it's furious screech turned into a pained one. I looked as I saw Niles, bow drawn, atop his horse with Mozu on the back. He smirked and winked at me, but I didn't care. A relieved smile came over my face, and I mouthed a thanks to him.

Mozu hopped off of Niles' horse and came over, putting her naginata to Camilla's back. "If I were ya, I'd stay still."

And stay still she did, as Niles and the others entered the thick of the combat. Odin stepped beside me, thunder tome out to protect me from potential harm.

* * *

 **Sakura**

I stayed in the briefing room as combat swelled overhead, shaking as I heard screams. Soon the door to the room opened, and Elise came in. "There you are! We need your help to heal people! Don't worry, I got us some protection!"

As she said this, a pink armored knight walked in, along with a fighter with a sharp jaw and a heroic air around him.

"Do not fret, Lady Elise!" The fighter exclaimed, putting a hand on his axe. "I shall keep you safe from the brutes outside!"

"W-weren't you two on their side?" I asked, feeling a little anxious.

"Lady Elise explained the situation to us." The knight explained. "As retainers it's our duty to follow our liege, even if it's to a side opposing to our own."

"I-I see."

"Lady Sakura will be fine with us," a voice entered the room, as Hana and Subaki entered. "You two should keep focus on your liege." She gave the fighter an untrusting look.

"I take it that you two are her retainers?" The fighter spoke. "Greetings, I am Arthur, and this here is Effie. We're pleased to join your side."

"Yeah, yeah, don't think I'm gonna trust you yet." Hana states as she looks at Sakura. "Are you ready, Lady Sakura?" I nod and we head out into the thick of combat. Subaki stayed beside me as we moved further into the conflict. Soon I slowed to a stop, feeling a sensation in my chest.

"Lady Sakura?"

 _You who bears the blood of the dragons, call upon our strength and bring the justice of lightning down upon your opponents._

What I sensed, it was a dragon vein. I crouched down, placing my hands onto the earth.

The earth seemed to quake, as the clouds darkened, and lightning cascaded down onto the heads of numerous unsuspecting soldiers. The storm made it that much easier to take down the rest of the Nohrian soldiers.

* * *

 **Leo**

Odin helped me get rid of the vines attached to my leg, and I faced Camilla, as her retainers, riding one of their wyverns, descended and one climbed off, hand onto her sword.

"Selena, Beruka, don't." Camilla addressed them.

"What are we gonna do then? We can't go back to Nohr after this defeat!" Selena responded, and Camilla looked at me.

"Well? You have me, brother. You can end me here and now, why don't you do it?"

I looked at my blade, and I blinked, before looking at her. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't kill you, sister."

"Do you understand what risk you're putting yourself in by sparing me, brother? What if I turn on you?"

"You won't. I know you don't want to die." I crouched down before her. "I just want to try to explain everything to you. Then you can decide if you want to join us or not."

"I," She stopped, and smiled slightly. "You're too precious, you know that? You and Elise both."

* * *

The underground base was filled with people as I attempted to explain everything that has gone on to Camilla, with the others giving their input as well. Camilla crossed her arms. "Iago has been causing distress in Hoshido, and has been working to invade?"

"The attack on Mount Sumera was enough to show that." I respond, "He also attempted to get the Wind Tribe against us by using illusory magic to make them appear as Faceless. Not just that, but Zola was also sent to secure Izumo as a Nohrian district, to be used as a silent invasion point."

"I, I see."

"Hearing that, do you still believe that King Garon has well enough intent?" Ryoma asked, looking at Camilla.

She looked at him, and then looked back at me. "I'm, not sure."

"That's the same thing your brother said."

"Camilla, would you join us if we can show you just what father has kept away from us?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Father didn't ask for any of this, none of us did." Sakura wavered as she spoke, she took a deep breath, and looked at Camilla, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this."

"Little one," Camilla looked at her, I could tell she felt sorry for Sakura. She got onto the same level as Sakura, who was a head or two shorter than her, and opened her arms. "Come here, it'll be okay."

Sakura approached Camilla and took her open arms gladly, and the princess wrapped her arms around. She rubbed Sakura's back carefully as the young princess started to cry.

I looked over at Takumi, who seemed mildly annoyed. I shot him a look and he quickly changed his expression.

After some time everyone had settled down, and the sun had fallen from the sky, leaving us in the night to recuperate and heal, before preparing in the morning to make plans on how we need to tackle everything.


	25. Chapter 25: A Guilty Offer

**Leo**

I sat calmly as I looked ahead at Ryoma, who was investigating my injuries.  
"How experienced are you with swords?" He asked, as he placed his thumb on a cut near my eye. I squirmed slightly, feeling slight pain from the touch.

"Not very," I responded, looking at the blade on my side. "I only picked the sword up as it was required."

"I see." He pulled away and stood up. Scarlet soon entered the room and looked over at Ryoma.

"What do you think?" She asked him, and he looked back at me.

"I'd say we need to leave here. If we stay put, we'll put the lives of more people in danger."

"Where would we go, then?"

"Might I say something?" I interjected.

"Go on."

I was silent for a moment. "Kilma of the Ice Tribe told me that we should return when war is at its peak. What if we head to the Ice Tribe up north?"

Scarlet looked up for an extended period of time, before responding, "Obtaining the favor of the Ice Tribe could increase our favor within Nohr. We'll need more people if we'll want to take on the Nohrian armies."

As she stated this, I noticed Camilla walk into the room. I stood up, looking at her. "You said that Xander's doubts were corrected by Iago, how so?"

Camilla let out a long sigh, putting a hand to her chin, and another on her side. "I can't say, I only heard that from Iago himself. In fact, after Iago had requested for Xander to go with him, I hadn't seen him."

I bit my lip. "That makes things less reassuring." I muttered soon after, and I looked at them once again. Takumi walked in, and stood beside Ryoma.

"We have a plan?"

"Somewhat." Ryoma responded, "We're considering attempting to get the Ice Tribe up north on our side."

"Alright." Soon after that conversation, everyone else came into the room, and we very quickly discussed the plan and headed out, not wanting to leave Cheve in danger.

* * *

 **Xander**

Iago paced around me, casting glares at me. He scowled and stood in front of me. "Why would you lie about destroying Cheve's resistance?"

I didn't respond. Well, it was more that I couldn't respond. My body felt restricted, my jaw tight, my body stiff. I stared back, having nothing else I could do.

"Your father is quite disappointed, I must say. With you being his oldest child, he'd expect you to be the most loyal."

Before he could say anything more, a soldier walked in, looking at Iago. "Sir, it seems the attack on the Resistance failed. Lady Camilla joined them, and Prince Leo has joined his forces with the resistance fighters."

Iago was silent. He stared ahead, before slamming his fist against my armor. I couldn't react, and Iago slowly removed his fist from my chestplate. I couldn't say his swing hurt, as he lacked the physical strength to do much damage. "Do we have any idea where they're headed?"

"Intelligence says they're possibly heading to the Ice Tribe in the Nohrian Northerns."

"I see. How about we send _them_ to give the unwanted intruders a bit of hell?"

He then looked back at me. "Don't you worry, if all else fails, we'll send you to finish what you started." He smiled with a sinister glee, and walked away. "You're dismissed."

My body's stiffness ended, and I could finally move freely. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking slightly.

I was on my own.

* * *

 **Oboro**

I couldn't say I was comfortable, with all these Nohrians around, especially that assassin with the blue hair. I can't say I'm comfortable around assassins in general, due to my experiences. She glanced at me, not reacting to my face scrunching up in bitter involuntary hatred.

"What do you want?"

She remained silent, and looked back ahead. "Why does your face always become like that when you meet the eyes of a Nohrian?"

I glanced away, not responding to her question as she looked back at me. "Do you hold that much prejudice for us?"

"No, that's not it." I respond to her, avoiding eye contact. "My interactions with Nohrians were never," I paused, "Pleasant."

"Never?" She looked at my garments, and soon spoke again. "Are you a sort of tailor?"

"I am." I responded, relief washing over me as the conversation shifted. "My parents were, too, before," I stopped, and she continued to look at me.

"Were they assassinated, just outside the border to Nohr?"

My eyes widened and my head turned back to her. "How did you know that?"

She just harrumphed and placed her hand onto her dragon's head, and the beast flew up into the air, with her climbing up onto it.

"W-wait! How did you know that?!" I shouted, but she didn't respond, and I only saw her become a small figure high in the sky.

* * *

 **Beruka**

I wasn't quite sure how to feel then and there. I'm now fighting alongside someone who was killed by my own mentor. As I rose into the air I could feel a weight increase on me, one that I never felt. Guilt, was it? I shouldn't feel guilt. I'm an assassin.

"Beruka?"

I broke out of my trance and looked at who spoke to me. It was Lady Camilla.

"How may I help you, Lady Camilla?" I quietly ask, as she neared me.

"Are you alright? You seem a lot more distant than usual."

"I'm fine." I quickly respond, looking away. Soon I observed the ever weakening sun taking residence under the horizon. The sky blazed a few oranges and yellows, and Lady Camilla watched as well.

"If I'll be honest, Beruka," She looked at me, changing her topic. "That sunset is quite a divine sight, isn't it?"

"It is," I soon respond without much enthusiasm, to her dismay.

"Beruka, I want you to look closely at the horizon. Do you see the elegant merge of the colors, the colors fading into darkness? Do you see the trees merging into the sky?"

"I do, Lady Camill-"

"I wish for you to see things for more than they are. I know that's hard for you, being an assassin who's taken many lives before, but that shouldn't mean you can't see the forest for more than the trees."

I think I understood. I nodded, looking at her. "I believe I understand now."

Not that it made much of a difference, if anything it added more weight to my heart as I thought.

Soon enough we settled down for the night, to be ready for the next day.

* * *

I watched Lord Leo and prince Ryoma spar while I sharpened my axe. Leo swung his blade with a sense of purpose, and Ryoma would block his strikes with ease. I flinched slightly, feeling the brisk winds of the Northerns against my armor. I decided to look past the spar that went on, toward the darkening horizon. The snow-covered land glistened with the light from the sun, as the falling snow seemed to almost be suspended in the air. Bare trees dotted the horizon, and I was certain I could see wild animals traveling between the trees. I soon noticed in my thought filled observation that Oboro had came up beside me. Her face was solemn, and she sat down as I continued to sharpen my blade, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I have a question for you," she started, "how did you know that my parents were assassinated?"

I didn't respond, but soon stopped polishing, setting my axe down. "Since you clearly won't leave me alone, I'll entertain you. My mentor was the man who killed your parents."

She blinked, her mouth slowly opened. She closed it again as I looked at her. There was pain in her eyes, and she finally spoke. "Your mentor?"

"Yes. My mentor told me about the assassination as an example of how to execute a silent end."

"Where is he now?"

I remained silent and picked my spear up to polish as well. "Dead."

Her determination quickly faded, and disappointment soon settled in. "Oh."

"When an assassin retires from his trade, usually the one trained by them is sent off to kill them." I looked down. "Nothing is more dangerous than a veteran assassin. Now, if you'll excuse me." I stood up, pocketed the stone I used for polishing, and collected my weapons, heading away from her.

I went over to the fire ignited in the center of our grounds, and sat before it, attempting to warm up, though the chill I felt wasn't from the winds, it was from the discussion.

"My, aren't you on edge." I heard a voice speak, and I turned to see Niles take a seat beside me.

I didn't respond to him, and kept watching the fire.

"Not responding doesn't mean that I'm gonna go away." He speaks, and I interrupted him.

"And what if I am on edge?" I respond, glaring at him. "Aren't we enemies of Nohr now?"

"You know as well as I do that you aren't on edge for that reason."

I let out a slow sigh, and looked back at the flames. "I can't say that the sudden change in alliance doesn't jar me."

"I see. Your aloof attitude doesn't help, either."

I shot him a glare once again, but reluctantly admitted that he wasn't wrong.

"Honestly I recommend that you speak to them, especially if they're a Hoshidan. If this is effecting you so much, you can't just keep it to yourself."

Even though I had told her that my mentor was the one who killed her parents, I still did not feel relaxed. I thought about her despise, and it finally pieced together for me. I lowered my head, thinking more. _She despises Nohrians for killing her parents. Her alarm for hearing that I killed the man who killed her parents, I can easily realize that she wanted to get vengeance. Vengeance I stole._

I soon stood up, walking away from the fire, placing my weapons on my back. Niles bade me farewell, and I ignored him, searching for Oboro.

I found her in a tent, seated on the ground facing away from the flap. I drew my lance, and looked over her, my heart was racing, and I felt stressed. Before I could think, my grip loosened and dropped the lance on the floor.

Oboro turned, alarmed by the clattering. "By the gods! Wh-what do you want?"

I struggled to look her in the eyes. I soon formed the words and spoke. "I killed the man you were seeking out. I thought for some time, and," My voice shook. I couldn't understand the weakness I felt. For the first time I felt on the edge of tears. I picked the lance up, reaching it out to her.

"I believe you should end me here, to sate your desire for vengeance."

She seemed aghast, eyes wide and mouth open. She grabbed the lance from me, and stood up. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I felt the weapon placed back in my hand.

"No, you had to do what you had to. Killing you would make me even more guilty."

It was my turn to express surprise, and she continued. "There's no reason for me to kill an ally."

I swallowed slightly, and nodded back. She grabbed my other hand and lead me to sit down, and she went to rummage through her belongings.

"Here, how about we just take some time to drink some tea and relax a little?"

In truth I had never had tea before, but the offer felt reassuring, and I agreed. She headed out to heat the kettle up that she had brought with on the fire. After that we spent most of the rest of the night quietly discussing things and drinking tea, which I soon learned I enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 26: Battle for the Frigid North

**Leo**

I was abruptly woken up by a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Ryoma looking at me.

"Get up, we're going to practice your swordplay once again, before we head out. Not only will it help your blade works, it'll also help your leg."

I agreed and got up. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I walked, but soon he pulled my hand off, and walked a distance away, and looked back at me.

"Come on, this is just more practice." He assured me, and he crossed his arms.

I looked at myself, my leg was already feeling weak. Slowly but surely I took a step forward. I looked back up and noticed Saizo beside Ryoma. The two seemed to be speaking, though I could not hear what they said. Soon enough Saizo walked over to Kagero and Kaze, and the three of them took off, soon enough disappearing into the growing dawn. I assumed they were scouting for us, and I kept my focus on my footsteps, slowly and steadily making it over to Ryoma. He didn't seem quite pleased. He walked away once again, before stopping away from me.

"You can move faster than that." He calls out to me.

"I don't feel quite comfortable moving at a pace faster than this."

"If you ever just kept going until you felt you weren't in a comfortable state, you wouldn't improve. Tell me, would that fly with your magic practice?"

"No, but-"

"Then it won't fly here." Ryoma responded. "Now come over here, at a faster pace."

I nodded and I tried to move at a brisk pace. My leg agonized as I moved, but I did not trip.

Ryoma nodded as I made it to him, and he started to walk away again and I inwardly groaned. He stopped away a short distance away and spoke, "Sprint to me."

I nodded and took a deep breath, stepping out and picking up my pace. My movements were decently fluid, but as I neared Ryoma I tripped, but he caught me as I fell. Juniper galloped over to us and sniffed me.

"You did well." Ryoma states, helping me back up.

"Not really," I respond.

"You did. You moved faster than you were comfortable with, and you didn't trip. Well, not until right at the end." He drew the Raijinto, looking me in the eyes. "Draw your sword."

I did so, and he looked me over. "Do you know why you couldn't land a blow on me?"

I thought for some time, before he spoke again. "You have the purpose to swing your blade, yet you lack the confidence." He reaches his hand out to me, "Hand me your blade."

I reached it out to him, and he grabbed it, raising it into the air. "It's definitely quite heavy." He swung it, and the blade sliced the air. He walked toward the convoy and pulled a katana out.

"Try this blade." He handed it to me, and I held it. He smiled slightly. "Much better. You no longer seem to be struggling to keep the blade steady." He shuddered. "It's quite frigid, isn't it?"

I looked back at him and shrugged. "Not really."

"You're used to the brisk winds, aren't you?"

I blinked, being reminded of the conversation I had with Felicia and Flora. "Yeah, I am."

Ryoma raised the Raijinto, and looked at me once again. "Now how about we spar? You do have an advantage here."

I held the katana in my hands with uncertainty, and he shook his head. "Be confident. The first thing a samurai learns is that uncertainty will get them killed. Hold that blade with the burning purpose you had last night. Show me that look in your eyes."

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. _What was my purpose here? What do I want to accomplish?_

I slowly opened my eyes. _I want to bring my home back to its glory, I want to save my siblings, my father, if I can. I want to repair relations between us and Hoshido. I will work through this and get this done._

Ryoma smiled. "There we go. Whatever purpose you found, think of it when you go into battle. It will give you the confidence, the power, to fight even the most difficult of enemies." He readied his stance. "Now come at me with that purpose. Let me feel that motivation!"

I thrusted my blade forward, and Ryoma moved to the defensive, blocking my blade.

"You do not thrust with a katana, as only one side is sharp. Instead, use your body and approach your enemy quickly, swinging in one direction your opponent will struggle to block." Ryoma backed off, holding his blade defensively.

I took a step back, and sprinted forward, leaping off my good leg and swung down onto Ryoma's blade.

"There you go." He praised slightly, pulling back. "Your swing is strong, but you put too much energy into the attack. You'll weaken fast, and your opponent will be able to overtake you just as fast."

I nodded, and readied my blade once again. Ryoma's eyes widened, and he ran for me, pushing me to the side. I looked up from the snow and saw that Ryoma's shoulder plate was chipped. He raised his blade and lightning crashed down, and I heard a scream. I noticed Camilla came over to me and helped me up, as Ryoma walked over to the dead man. He crouched down, looking him over and then he looked back at me. "A Nohrian scout."

"Scouts?" Takumi hurried over, holding the Fujin Yumi.

"We tried to get back to give warning, but they moved faster than us." I looked to the side as Kaze, Saizo and Kagero showed up once again.

"It's looking like we'll have to liberate the tribe from Nohr." Saizo states, crossing his arms.

"Niles," I looked at him. "Are there-"

"Not any I can see." He responds, "Just that one."

"We need to head out as soon as possible, before more scouts come." I called Juniper over, and climbed on his back. We quickly packed our supplies and headed out, with even more urgency than before.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Elise taught me some of the magic she had started to learn, and I now brandished a fire tome, and rode on the back of Elise's horse, Rose. I looked around, seeing my brother sitting on Juniper's back. I noticed that we grouped up, to try to increase our pace. Selena rode with Beruka, Azama was with Hinoka, Camilla had Setsuna with her, and Niles had Mozu with him.

I noticed that Takumi started to lean on Leo, and that Leo glanced back at him, then to me. The expression he wore was obvious. Concern. I nudged Elise and pointed to Leo, and she had Rose catch up to them. Leo seemed to be prodding Takumi, telling him to wake up.

He grunted and stayed where he was, his eyes started to close.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He mumbled something about feeling nauseous, and really cold, and he closed his eyes.

I looked at Leo, who gestured to me. I got closer to examine Takumi and looked him over, noticing his neck. His neck had red dots and a few raised bumps, symptoms I was familiar with. It was one of the first illnesses I was taught to diagnose, the Scavenger's Bite.

"It's-" I stopped, and Rose backed away.

"What is it?"

"It's the Scavenger's Bite." I looked at Leo, whose eyes widened.

"Scavenger's Bite?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned and noticed Hayato there, riding on Kaden's back. "I think I have the herbs to treat that, but we need a stable environment to work in. I can't treat it on the road."

"H-how long does he have?"

"With the fact that the symptoms just showed up-" We were interrupted by a relatively violent cough from Takumi, "I'd say he's lucky to last more than a week."

"S-so we have some time."

"If you want to think of it that way, then yeah."

We neared the glistening town, and Leo carefully took Takumi off Juniper, and put him under the care of Elise, Hayato, and I.

"Wait." The group stopped, and we turned to Leo.

"Kaze, you said that you tried to stop the scouts, how big is the squadron that was sent here?"

"Not massive," Kaze responds, "But larger than our unit. We'll have to be careful."

"Group up, then. I'm not about to lose any of you, not now."

* * *

 **Hinoka**

I felt urgency knot in my stomach, and I held my naginata close, as my pegasus raised into the sky. I noticed Camilla come up beside me, holding her fire tome in hand once again. Her eyes held pity, which aggravated me further.

"It's unfortunate," She starts, "Your brother caught something at the wrong time."

"There isn't much we can do about it," I quietly responded, noticing that some Nohrian outlaws noticed us. Something was handed to me, and I noticed Camilla holding a javelin.  
"Now you can fight back." She smiled, and another javelin crashed down onto an unsuspecting outlaw, as Scarlet joined us in the sky. She drew her axe and flew at the ground and sliced into another outlaw while retrieving her javelin.

"Let's get rid of those outlaws first!"

Camilla agreed and we both took off into the brewing battle.

* * *

 **Leo**

As the three of them took out the outlaws, we entered the battlefield, and I realized how vacant the tribe was. There were soldiers barricading the entrances to the buildings, and I saw some more familiar faces. I noticed Jakob, who gave me a cold look, but I could see the reluctant nature in his eyes. I cautiously drew the katana, and gestured to him, attempting to communicate that I didn't want to fight him. A dagger flew past me, ripping through my collar, and slicing across my cheek, drawing some blood. I looked to the source, inhaling in pain. Felicia and Flora stepped in. Felicia bowed to me, and looked back up with sorrow in her eyes.

"Hello milord." She greets me, drawing another dagger, "I'm sorry it came to this."

"Felicia, Jakob, Flora, you don't need to do this." I speak up, looking each of them in the eye. "Who issued this order?"

Jakob glanced away, not responding at first. Eventually he spoke up, saying with a slight snide and basic annoyance, "That's none of your-"

"Iago did." Flora interrupted, looking over at Jakob. "Seems Garon's given Iago a considerable amount of army to make do with as he pleases."

"So he forced you three to come here." I closed my eyes. "I don't wish to fight you."

"Yet we have to." Jakob responded, drawing his own dagger. "Do you understand how much grief you've caused your brother?"

"I-" I took a step back. "I didn't want to cause Xander grief! I couldn't handle home any longer, I-" I felt myself tear up, as Jakob started to walk toward me. He stopped and let out a sigh.

"Life was never easy in Nohr, was it?" He looked me in the eyes. "That doesn't mean you should have gave up here."

"I didn't!" I exclaimed, "I haven't given up on Nohr, I just, Nohr isn't acting mature through this."

Jakob raised his dagger, and I moved to defend myself with my katana, but Jakob was stopped by Felicia.

"J-jakob, maybe we shouldn't-" She started, but he pulled her arm away. "What will we do then, Felicia? We're tasked to take out any people desiring to liberate the Ice Tribe, if we don't," He was quiet, "We'll be tried for insubordination and killed. King Garon no longer takes failure lightly."

I was taken aback by the revelation, but kept my composure. "You don't need to be afraid of that, we're just trying to change things in Nohr, and I'm not about to leave Xander there to suffer. We'd gladly take you onto our side, just-"

"I won't do anything of the sort, especially on an empty promise!" He lunged at me, and I blocked with my katana, the blades creating a resonating cling. I backed off, and dismounted from Juniper, taking an aggressive stance. In truth, I remained defensive, attempting to out-endure him. Felicia and Flora watched, unwilling and unable to stop the conflict between us.

Jakob threw one of his daggers straight at me, and it, designed specifically to pierce armor, and it sunk in right below my right side's breastplate, between two ribs. I exclaimed loudly, but held my footing, switching to Brynhildr.

"Lord Leo!" Niles calls out, and attempted to come to my aid. He was stopped by a general, who forced him back with their lance. Jakob drew another shuriken, and while I was overcoming the initial shock of the first strike, he threw another.

I had no time to react, but the impact never came. Instead I heard a sickening piercing sound, and felt someone leaning on me. To my horror, it was Odin. The dagger had pierced his chest, just below his breast and on his left side. He looked at me, with a weak smile on his face.

The general was taken down by the combined effort of two fire spells, as Elise and Sakura stood on the other side, and their faces dropped.

I was frozen, though I looked at Felicia and Flora, who both seemed in shock. I saw someone land from a safe height behind Jakob, and they held an axe to his throat. Oboro landed as well, pointing her lance at Flora, and Niles stepped through with his bow aimed at Flora.

I laid Odin on the floor, and tore the thick-cloth collar from my neck, ignoring the pain in my side, and I removed the dagger from the region, and pressed the collar on the wound. My eyes filled with tears and I turned to Sakura and Elise, and I exclaimed, "Elise, Sakura, pl-please!" They ran over and started to attempt to mend Odin's deep wound. He looked at me, and sighed weakly.

"Odin, keep yourself together, it won't take too long to fix you up, please, just don't go!"

"Lord Leo," he managed out, his eyes started to close slightly, "I'm glad I was able to protect you. At least one last time." He wheezed. "I hope you'll," He coughed. His eyes closed and his neck relaxed as he tilted his head back. "I hope you're proud of me, milord."

"Yes, I am." I managed out, blinking back tears. "I am, and I'm sorry for not trusting you back then."

"No, it was only right that you remained skeptical. I am quite," He paused. "Eccentric, as my friends say." As he said that he seemed to realize something.

"Milord, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My name, it's Owain, not Odin."

He let out one final breath before he fell silent. I gripped the cloth tight, blood seeping onto my hands.

"No!" I exclaimed, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Elise and Sakura continued to mend the injury, apprehension was heavy in the air. The battle had ended, as Camilla and the others came into our immediate area, and my sister came beside me, pulling me away from my fallen retainer, and cradled me in her arms.

I couldn't stop. Everything I held back before this, the betrayal I felt, the pain I was in, it all poured out. She put her hand to my head, and didn't speak a word.

Ice Tribe clerics came from the once-guarded buildings and gladly came to our aid, one of them helping Hayato bring Takumi into one of the buildings, as Odin was taken to another.

Needless to say, that night, after I was healed, I didn't sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: A Lingering Hope

**Takumi**

I woke with a start, jolting up from my bed. I looked around, panicked, and saw Leo on one of the other beds. He had some Ice Tribe clothing on, and had his knees tucked to his chest. He stared straight ahead without acknowledging me.

I wanted to speak to him, yet sorrow hung in the air around him, and that forced me to stay silent. The door to the room opened and Leo looked up. It was Kilma, who seemed saddened, to say the least.

"We tried everything we could." He said, looking at Leo. He walked up beside the prince. "Unfortunately, he slipped away from us."

Leo buried his face again, but was tugged on by Kilma. "Don't lose hope yet, Prince."

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, looking at Kilma. "We can't just-"

"There's one thing that could save him, and that's the relic of the Ice Tribe, Bïfrost. Unfortunately, Nohr stole that from us some time ago, and we'd have to get it back to be able to use it."

Leo opened his mouth, but shut it again.

"We will keep his body safe here until either you come back to fulfill your desire, or the war ends and you decide to bury him." Kilma handed something to Leo, it seemed to be a bowl of stew. "Eat, you won't have the strength to heal if you don't."

He weakly nodded and grabbed the bowl to start. That was when he noticed me. "I'll go get you something too, just don't move too much." He walked out, and I looked at Leo.

"I," I started, unsure of what to say or do.

Leo looked at me, and back at his food. "Yeah, I know. I haven't gone through what you have."

"That's not what I was about to say." I said, annoyed at him. He looked at me again.

"I'm sorry for what you went through." I didn't know what exactly happened, but I had a good idea as to what occurred. "If you want to talk to someone, I'm here."

He looked away, and once again looked at his food. He took another spoonful into his mouth as he slowly chewed. "I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Don't be like that." I scolded him, still feeling too weak from Scavenger's Bite to move much. "Don't be like me. I bottled everything up inside, and look at me. I'm a spiteful piece of shit if I'm in a bad mood."

He still didn't respond as I got myself into a sitting up position. I swung my legs over the bed, and he finally looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming over there."

He scoffed. "Stay there. You're in no condition to-" I got off the bed, using the wall to guide me, and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He sighed, sliding down in his bed.

"Here we go, now you can't get away from me." Leo fell silent again. "Loathing doesn't look nice on you."

He then chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm not sure what else to do."

"That man suggested a solution." I remembered. "Hold onto that. Who do you think has Bïfrost?"

Leo thought for a moment, and soon answered, "Iago."

"That just means we'll have to bring him to us, or go to him, but I prefer the first option. So how about instead of doing nothing we talk about a battle plan."

He remained laying on his bed for a little bit, but then sat up, a small smile on his face. "That sounds like a good idea."

It was at that moment Kilma opened the door again, holding another bowl.

"Oh, am I walking in on something?" I could feel my face heat up, and Leo stammered. "I'm kidding you, don't you worry. You have the strength to stand again, Prince Takumi?"

"For the most part." I responded.

"Well that's good." He came over and handed me the bowl. "Now, eat this. It'll help you heal quicker."

"I will, thank you." I looked at the bowl. It had square chunks of some sort of meat in it, along with vegetables I've never seen before. I picked at it at first, when Leo spoke.

"It's a sort of stew. I'd say it's made from moose or some other winter mammal." He told me, and I took a bite. "You usually eat fish, don't you?"

"Trout, salmon, cod, at least a lot of the more southern fish." I confirmed, chewing. _Looks like I got his mind off it, that's good._

"You know, my siblings tease me for this, but," He looked at me. "Do you have a favorite food?"

I set my bowl on my lap, and looked ahead for a moment. "Miso soup. That's my favorite. Mother used to make it all the time, especially after a big event. Or if I was sick, or sad, or, well, if anything was awry."

He nods. He looked at his bowl, which he finished as we conversed. "Mine's the tomato."

"What?"

"I enjoy tomatoes. Little cherry ones, the big, juicy ones," He sighed. "I haven't had one in a while."

"Well, that's indeed strange." I tried to not laugh, and he shot me a glare.

"What?"

"You laughed! I heard it!"

"I coughed, you're being paranoid."

"Your cough sounds suspiciously like a laugh, then."

"Alright, sorry, I did laugh. But I was just surprised, is all."

We kept up small talk for most of the rest of the day, as people came in and out, visiting. Even Felicia and Flora were allowed to come see us. They told Leo that Jakob was likely going to have to remain as a prisoner with us for a bit, and they accidentally reminded him of what happened the day before. After they left I continued to converse with him. Everything from favorite books to places to go when we want to be alone came up. I didn't realize how much we had in common.

Some time later, when the sun was well below the horizon, Leo fell asleep again, and I made my way back to my bed to do the same, with a lighter conscious.

* * *

 **Leo**

I was woken the next morning to a Cleric dressing my wound. She greeted me, and told me that Kilma wanted to speak with me at his home. She rested my walking stick against the bed, and she told me to go whenever I was ready.

After a few minutes of laying in bed, I got up, grabbed my walking stick, and headed out. Things had went back to relatively normal in the tribe, as people went around, casually conversing with one another. Though as I walked past, people moved out of my way, their eyes on me. I felt a little more uncomfortable, and I soon opened the door to Kilma's home, and I saw Elise, Camilla, Felicia and Flora standing there. Elise turned and greeted me, coming over, and Camilla did the same, embracing me slightly. After she did, Elise did the same.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Kilma brought the hilt of a blade out.

"Remember what I told you about, Prince Leo?" Kilma asked. "Now that you three are present, I have something I need you to do. As you know, I said that your father took my daughter back with him some time ago, to marry. I truly don't know which of you could be her child, though," He looked us up and down. "People born from the Tribe have an endurance to the cold, and are proficient in ice magic, which brings me to this." He looked at the hilt. "This weapon here reacts to an individual's magical prowess, specifically their ice magic, if they have it." He reached the hilt out to Elise. "Take the hilt and focus your energy."

I shifted on my feet, and looked at Elise, who tried to focus her growing magical prowess into the sword. After five minutes of trying, Elise gave up, handing him the hilt again. He then moved to Camilla and gave her the weapon. We watched as she tried to focus on the hilt, but soon gave up, reaching it out to him again. We were all silent, as Kilma looked at me. Flora whispered to Felicia, and they both looked at me as well.

He reached the hilt out to me.

"Show me what you can do." He said, and I took the blade. I closed my eyes, holding the hilt to my chest. The windows in the room swung open, as snow started to pull into the room. I kept my eyes closed, but soon opened them, as the snow melted away to reveal a sharp blade crafted from ice. I held it out, looking it over.

"So you are," Kilma breathed, "What's your mother's name?"

I blinked, looking back at Kilma. "Theodora."

"I see. There's no mistaking it, though. You definitely have ice tribe blood."

"Wait, so that means," I looked at Felicia and Flora. "I'm related to you two."

"That seems to be the case." Flora responds, as Felicia's still wrapping her head around the situation.

"That weapon is simply known as the Iceblade. It was forged by our smith here, and I want you to keep it on you. You will find more use in it, compared to me." He nods to me. "Now go on back to the medical house, I've kept you from resting for long enough."

I nodded and thanked him, heading back. I opened the door and saw Takumi's siblings visiting him. I took a seat on my bed and waited for them to leave. After that Takumi and I talked for a little bit longer before we both retreated for the night.

* * *

 **Xander**

I was in my room, looking through a herbalist's book I found in Leo's room, and placed a herb's leaf into my mouth, when Iago slammed the door open. "Those damn fleas liberated the Ice Tribe!"

I didn't respond, but I knew what was about to happen, as my grip on the book loosened.

"Get up. You and your retainers are coming with me. I'll make you kill your siblings while I watch."

I bit down onto the leaf as I was forced to stand, and swallowed before Iago's spell could completely bind me down. I then headed out after him.

* * *

(AN: I'm quite shocked at the attention this story's been getting. Honestly all I can say is thank you guys for reading, it makes my day to see that people enjoy my passion project.

I hope you guys will look forward to the post-game content I plan to write too, but I have a question.

Should I put the content into its own story or add it to the end of this book? I want to make it as easy to read and enjoyable for you all.)


	28. Chapter 28: Bittersweet Reunion

**Xander**

I remained with my eyes focused on the land ahead. The snow and cold started to pierce my armor, but I refrained from shivering. I had to keep myself tongue-tied and stoic, to keep a lower profile. I noticed Laslow and Peri flanking me in my peripheral vision. I didn't turn my head, but I could see Laslow brandishing his silver sword, and Peri had her silver lance out.

Soon I could see the tribe in the distance. Iago turned to us, and the soldiers behind us, and he let out a sinister grin.

"I hope you're prepared to do this, Crown Prince." He chuckled. "I believe this is ample punishment for your insubordination."

I continued to remain silent as he turned away again. I noticed Ice Tribe members notice us and retreat into the buildings. As we stepped for in we were met by a number of Leo's resistance army, but none of my siblings. They had their weapons brandished, but our soldiers stepped before us, forming a barrier. I heard a shout as the door to a building behind us slammed open. I turned myself around, and noticed Leo struggling to keep himself on his feet. He closed the door before I could see if anyone else was inside, and he straightened himself.

"Lovely, you stepped right into our hands." Iago chuckled, stepping away from us. "Go on, we don't have all day."

I climbed off my horse and drew Siegfried. Leo looked at me, and then back at Iago. "You- You did it, didn't you?"

"Your brother is how your father always wanted him. Undeniably obedient, unlike you."

Leo's lip curled up in disgust and annoyance. "Iago, you bastard, using cheap tactics to force our hand!" He drew his blade, which drew the snow around in and crafted it into a blade.

"To put it simply, I don't care. I'll do what it takes to see King Garon's plans through! Now Xander, kill your brother and make an example out of him!"

I looked Leo in the eye, and attempted to communicate my intentions to him. Whether he read my look or not, I didn't know, as he ran for me, ignoring an injury on his side. I went for the defensive, locking blades with him. His eyes narrowed and he pressured Siegfried, forcing me to break away.

"Xander, listen to me!" He called out, readying his sword again. "You can free yourself, you just need to focus!"

I narrowed my eyes as he said this, and his own widened slightly. To counteract his reaction, I thrusted Siegfried at him, causing him to block. We traded blows back and forth, when a familiar situation came forth. His sword slipped between the bars of Siegfried's blade, causing us to lock together again. I pulled up, resulting in him losing grip again. The blade landed behind me, sinking into the snow. His eyes widened and he drew Brynhildr. I swung my blade for his head and he ducked underneath it, casting Brynhildr. Branches extended under my arm and stopped my swing. He moved behind me, drawing his sword from the ground. He swung at my back, as I was left open.

It stung a lot, and I was forced to bite my tongue to not make any noise. I then broke free from the plants trapping me, and turned to face him again. He swung again, and the blade gouged my armor. I kicked at him and he backed off. He drew Brynhildr again and cast the spell once again, pulling my legs down with branches. That was when I realized, he was trying to compensate for his own weakness. He was slowing down, due to pain, and was trying to slow me down accordingly.

His side, as I looked him over, the bandages on his side were opening. He didn't have his armor on, which made me all the more cautious of how heavy my blows were. I broke free of Leo's trap, and raised my arm, as his blade connected with my armor. I kicked at him once again, and while he was open I lunged at him, slamming the hilt of my blade into his stomach. As the blade connected, he bit his lip hard, causing blood to spray a little. He rolled on the floor before stopping, facing me, reeling in pain.

I heard Elise shout from through the window, but Camilla pulled her away. Iago stepped closer to us, almost trembling in anticipation, and eagerly ordered. "Finish him off, Crown Prince! Teach these useless resistance fighters how pointless their fighting is without a leader!"

I raised Siegfried in my hands, as Leo looked me in the eyes. I shifted the blade in my hand, and swung it around, nearly connecting with Iago's throat. What little bit of his magic continued to influence me stopped me before I could hurt him. I glanced at him.

"You seem to underestimate my intelligence, Iago." I told him, continuing to hold the sword to his throat. Iago spluttered.

"Y-you damn fool! You do realize what this means, right?!"

"Yes, I've committed mutiny against you." I looked at Leo. "But my eyes were opened. I'm not about to fight for a man who no longer is the one I grew up with."

Leo appeared somewhat shocked, as Iago growled. "Very well then. I'll let you play in ignorance. Your father will be furious, and you won't be forgiven for this!" He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared, retreating back to Krackenburg.

The abandoned soldiers looked around in confusion and fear. I started to speak. "Either you all join our side, or die by our side. Make your choice."

They looked amongst one another, before preparing their weapons again. "For Nohr!" One called out, and the others called out after them. They charged, as Ice Tribe reinforcements joined the others to push these soldiers back. I got Leo onto his feet, and my horse came over, and I got both of us onto it. "Just hold on." I told him, and I looked back at Laslow and Peri. "Our enemies are those Nohrian soldiers. Let's end this quickly."

Peri laughed and charged straight in, silver lance out. Laslow remained at our side. I was about to charge in, but Leo moved slightly, and I decided to hold back.

* * *

The battle was over quick, and Sakura walked toward us to guide Leo off my horse. The door to the building Camilla and Elise were in opened, revealing a number of citizens looking out through the doorway. They soon exited so Sakura could bring Leo back in. I climbed down, and looked at my sisters, who stepped out with the other people. After a few silent moments, Elise hurried over to me and embraced me.

"Xander, y-you're okay!" She exclaimed. I embraced her back, as a small smile started to grow on my face.

"I am, Elise, don't you worry." She pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"I told Leo a while ago that I was really worried, and," She looked up at me and smiled. "Good thing my worry isn't right!"

I looked at Camilla. She smiled slightly, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm glad we aren't meeting at odds again." She sighed. "Too bad it was met by a clash against men that could have simply sided with us."

We went into the building, where Takumi was at the end of his own bed, and Leo was being tended to.

"Th-that was stupid of you." Sakura scolded my brother, who looked at us. Takumi gave me a dirty look, and I looked away from him.

"I didn't have much of a choice," he responded, looking back at her. "It was either let Xander attack all of you, or challenge him myself." He looked back at me, "How did you break free of that, by the way?"

I dug through my satchel and handed him a plant. He looked it over as Sakura mended his side, and he laughed slightly. "Xander, you're pretty sly, you know that?"

"What is it? Oh!" Elise looked it over. "It's mage's shield, a magic blocking agent. I remember that from my herbal studies!"

"Do you remember what it does when eaten?" Leo asked her and she shook her head. "The herb's properties linger in the body and attacks any magic that threatens the body, much like our own body when fighting illness. It doesn't last forever, though."

"I was reading through your books." I told him, "I found the herb and decided to take a risk."

"Prince Xander." I heard a voice address me. I turned to see Ryoma there, arms crossed. "So you've decided to finally join our cause."

"I have, though it wasn't without a nudge." I nodded to him.

"At least we have amassed a group here. I'm confident we have a good chance to make change within Nohr." Ryoma smiled slightly.

I remained silent. "Our father isn't a weak man. He can simply hold his own against a group of soldiers without breaking sweat. We can only make change if we either open his eyes or," I fell silent.

"Or we'll have to force father from his throne one way or another." Camilla spoke. "We can't back off now, with how far in we are."

"That's true." Ryoma nods.

"Can you all talk somewhere else?" Takumi asked, annoyed. "I kind of want to get to sleep sometime."

Ryoma chuckled. "Of course."

"We'll leave you two to take a nap." Camilla replied coyly, forcing a slight groan from Leo. "Get yourself some rest, little brother." We soon left, and I found myself to be the target of hostile looks from all around.

"It'll take some time for you to gain our trust, and, to be truthful, even I am still skeptical."

I understood why, and I nodded. I looked away, thinking for a moment. I soon took leave to the outskirts, shivering slightly. I was thinking about where I'd go from here, when something was set on my shoulder. I glanced to it and saw a cloak. I put it on, and saw Ryoma standing there. He walked up beside me, looking ahead.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?" He asked, looking at the sunset.

"Very." I responded, looking at the glistening snow. We both remained silent for a while, when Ryoma looked back at me.

"How aware were you that your father had done the things he did?" Ryoma asked me, and I looked up.

"I only knew what he did, not his intentions. I knew he killed your father, but I was told it was in a skirmish. Even Sakura was brought to us, and we were told she was just a victim of the crossfires."

"I see."

"He wasn't always like that, though. I remember when we were children, father was a gentle man. Leo used to always ask him for piggyback rides, and he would comply, but suddenly it all changed, he became stern and cold, and I have no idea why. It still perplexes me to this day."

"Your father was an honorable man, wasn't he?"

"He was." I looked at Ryoma, who looked at me. "That's all the more reason to end this."

"When an honorable man loses his sense of right and wrong, that man becomes dangerous."

I made a sound of agreement, and I held my hand out. "As the future king of Nohr, I promise that I'll work to repair our relationship with Hoshido, but only if you're willing to do the same."

Ryoma looked at my hand, and a smile grew on his face. He took my hand. "Of course. Change won't happen without cooperation." We shook hands, and started to head back, to talk more in the warmth of one of the buildings.


	29. Chapter 29: Nightmares and Distant Lands

**Xander**

I was resting on my own, in a bed in the warmth of a small building. I'm a light sleeper, and I soon heard a voice in the night. It was quiet, but it almost sounded alarmed. I got up, pulling my boots on, and stepped out into the cold. Under the moonlight and above the glistening snow stood a man, stumbling in a dazed fashion, muttering and making sound. At first I believed he was drunken, but he soon started to scream, and I ran to the figure, realizing it was prince Takumi. I covered his mouth, as to not wake anyone, and I shook his shoulder.

"Prince Takumi!" I addressed him, keeping him still. He fought against me, saying something intelligible, when I realized that he was in a nightmare. I shook him again, and he blinked, his eyes slowly showing consciousness. He looked up as I pulled my hand from his mouth. He was white as a sheet, trembling slightly, and yet he was hot as coals. "Prince Takumi, you are still quite ill, aren't you?"

"No, and who told you I was ill in the first place?" He aggressively asked, trying to push me away, to no avail. He was much too frail to move my body.

"Elise did, and I'll be taking you to them for treatment." I started to lead him to the infirmary.

"Why do you care?"

That question stopped me in my tracks. I looked away from Takumi, who weakly looked at me. "My brother already lost one person close to him, I doubt he'd want to lose someone else. Now stop quarreling with me so you can get treated."

He fell silent and allowed me to bring him to the infirmary, where Hayato was woken up to treat him. Kaden and Keaton were also there, but I was told it was because there was no room in any of the other buildings. It didn't look like they minded, though, as they rested comfortably on mats on the floor. I sat beside Takumi, who laid down after being given the salve.

He was still awake, clearly shaken from whatever he dreamed of. I sat for a moment before looking at him. "You can tell me what you dreamt of, if it'll ease your mind."

"No." He bluntly responds, turning away from me. "I don't need your help."

I was silent, feeling familiarity with how he responded. "That's exactly what my brother used to say."

He turned back to me. "What?"

"My brother refused and refuses to tell me what bothers him when I catch him suffering from nightmares." I rested my hands down on the mat I was seated on, and continued, "So if I can help you, at least I may be able to get him to speak to me, too."

He didn't respond to me, and rested his head against the mat. I closed my eyes, thinking once again.

"I can't even put what I experienced into words." Takumi responds, "I can't." I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Just think about it for a while and if you do remember it, you can tell me."

He released a sigh, and tilts his head in my direction. "I would rather suffer than tell you."

I sighed at that point, knowing that it would be hard to get the Hoshidan royals to trust me, let alone tell their discomforts to me. I stood up. "Well, just consider my offer in the future, I don't want to keep odds between us." I exited the room to get rest yet again.

* * *

I was awakened to the door opening, as Ryoma stepped in.

"Takumi's in the infirmary again?"

I sat up and nodded to him, and he slowly sighed. "Damn it, at this rate it'll be weeks before we can head out again."

"We'll just have to defend ourselves, then." I respond, "while Nohr is ruthless in combat, they know when an area is lost. That's the reason they never attempted to liberate the Evalon Desert."

"So we have no worry about getting ambushed?" He asked, looking directly at me.

"For the most part, but we can't just get relaxed."

"Of course." It was then Ryoma realized that he had woken me up. "Oh- I apologize, I didn't realize you were still sleeping."

"I was the one who found your brother out in the cold last night."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I found Takumi sleepwalking. He was suffering from a vivid nightmare, though he refused to tell me about it."

"I see, I was hoping he was finally getting those nightmares away from himself. He hadn't had one in a while."

"I assume illness brings it on." I got up, and I looked at Ryoma, who stepped out at that moment to allow me to dress. As I exited he was still there, waiting for me.

"Can you join us for a discussion?" He asked me, not looking at me at first. "We're going to discuss more about travel plans, for once people have recovered."

"Of course, I'll give my insight." I followed him to the building that Takumi and Leo were once resting in. As we got in, a number of us were there, with Niles seated beside Leo.

"May I have your attention?" Ryoma spoke up, and everyone turned to us. Even Jakob was there, in the background, arms crossed as he listened. "I believe that now is a better time than any to discuss our course from here on out."

Camilla stood beside Hinoka, and Elise sat beside Sakura, and they looked at one another.

Ryoma looked at me, and prompted me to speak up. "Now, I understand that we aren't in suitable condition to travel, with prince Takumi as sick as he is, and Leo being bedridden with a deep wound, and," I paused, "the death of a retainer," as I said this a number of people looked at each other, each with a solemn look. I sighed, "may he rest assured that this senseless war will end."

Ryoma took over, continuing, "We can still make a plan for the future, once we're all ready to go."

Leo looked up in our direction, and his eyes met mine. It seemed he wanted to say something, but he looked away.

"Leo?" I asked, looking at him. "Do you want to say something?"

He reluctantly shook his head. "No, it's not important."

"Go on," Ryoma encourages, looking over as well. Leo did eventually start again, at first trying to stand, but he was encouraged back down by Niles.

"Iago has something important to the culture of the Ice Tribe, Bïfrost. If we want to possibly bring," he stopped, looking down, "Owa- er, Odin back, we'll need to get that back from Iago before we can go after Father."

I noticed Selena and Laslow look at one another for a moment, before looking back at us. "That'll be a priority," I assured him, "but first we need to figure out how we're getting to Krackenburg in the first place."

"We can travel through Fort Dragonfall," Camilla spoke up. "Fort Dragonfall is usually left unguarded, as it's essentially in a barren area far away from the fighting. We can use it as an outpost."

"How far is that from here?" Hinoka rested a map against the table, and pointed toward the southwest region of the map. "Ah, it's likely much safer than going straight for Krackenburg, isn't it?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, they're expecting us to march straight for the castle."

"Oh! I have someplace we can go after!" Elise called out. She went over to the map and pointed to Windmire.

"Windmire?" I asked, looking at her. "Why there?"

"Well, there's someplace we can go, that's safe." Elise responded, "I can only show you when we get there, it's kind of secret."

"I trust your judgement, Elise." I nodded to her, and looked at the group again. "Are there any other propositions or objections?"

I was responded to with silence. "Very well then, we will all meet up closer to the time of departure." I looked at Ryoma for confirmation, where he responded with a nod, and he dismissed everyone. With that I exited, choosing to take the opportunity to patrol the outskirts of the tribe.

* * *

 **Leo**

After the brief discussion, most of everyone left, except Niles, Selena and Laslow. Niles looked at me, before standing up. "Well, I should leave you to rest for a bit, shouldn't I? You'd probably be quite uncomfortable trying to sleep with me seated at the end of the bed."

"I would. Thank you for considering that, Niles." Niles was being much less cynical since Odin's death, I noticed. He walked toward the door and looked back at me, looking as if he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and closed the door.

I then noticed Selena and Laslow quietly talking between one another, Selena getting frustrated.

"Selena? Laslow? Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked, sitting myself back up.

The two of them remained quiet for some time before moving closer to me. Laslow spoke first. "During the briefing, when you were speaking of Bïfrost, you stopped yourself, what were you about to say?"

I looked at my covers, pulling my hands out of the covers. "When Odin saved me from the blow of Jakob's dagger, his final words were, 'My name, it's Owain, not Odin.' I was thinking of those words, and almost used the name he told me. I, I didn't want to say the name, since he kept it secret for so long."

Laslow nodded, and the two of them started to whisper to one another again. Unfortunately I was close enough to hear.

"So he trusted him enough to disclose his name." I heard Laslow whisper. Selena rubbed her eyes and muttered, "He's such a dolt, why'd he trust so much?"

"I believe there's much they went through that we don't know about, Selena." He was silent for a moment. "Shall we disclose ours to him as well?"

"What?! No! We barely know him!"

"Well since Owain already told him, it's only a matter of time before he wonders-"

"I'm already wondering about you two." I interrupted, "As I could hear everything you were discussing."

Selena's eyes widened and Laslow chuckled slightly. "Whoops." He looked at her. "Looks like we don't have a choice."

She grumbled to herself, "Fine, you go first."

He looked at me, and bowed slightly. "My true name is Inigo, I am the son of Olivia, a dancer from the halidom of Ylisse, on the continent of Ylisstol, once known as Archanea." He looked over at Selena.

"I'm actually called Severa, daughter of Cordelia, one of the pegasus knights of the Exalt Chrom's guard. I'm from the halidom of Ylisse as well."

"Ylisse? Ylisstol?" I blinked, looking at them.

Inigo sighed, "We should probably explain more to him, shouldn't we?"

"Probably."

"Ylisse is on a continent that's ravaged by conflict to the west, against the kingdom is known as Plegia. Plegia worshipped a god that was a harbinger of death and destruction, a monster known as Grima. Our parents fought against the threat of Grima, and succeeded in sealing him away for a thousand years. After that, the kingdoms fell into a time of peace." Inigo looked at Severa. "Many years after that, Ylisse and the bordering kingdoms grew stable enough that the Exalt decided to allow us to set off for discovery. Severa, Owain and I set off to the east, unsure of what we would see."

Severa rubbed her arm. "When we docked in Nohr to the west, we were immediately taken captive and interrogated, where we decided to create our aliases. They believed us, but we were marked as prisoners of war, where we were forced soldiers for Nohr. After some time of all of this, Lady Camilla selected me to be her royal retainer, and I think Xander selected you?" She looked at Inigo who nodded. "And then obviously King Garon selected Owain to guard you."

"I see, so you three were adventurers?"

She nods. "Owain was once a myrmidon, a sword fighter who relied on agility in combat. He decided to dabble in the dark arts while we were prisoners, saying that it intrigued him." She rubbed her eyes again. "That eccentric idiot." She looked down again, but Inigo put his hand against her shoulder.

"Do you miss your home?" I asked.

"Well, yes." Inigo responded, "Though we've constructed a life here, and it's as if this place is becoming a second home. Not exactly a stable one, but a home nonetheless."

I nodded, and I felt exhaustion wash over me. The lethargy I had from my healing injury was frustrating, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I let out a yawn, and the two of them stood.

"We'll leave you to rest now, lord Leo." Inigo told me, he looked at Severa. "Ah, that was good to get off our chests, wasn't it?"

"I guess," She responded, "Let's just get out of here." They walked out, leaving me with my heavy eyes, when I soon succumbed to slumber.


	30. Chapter 30: Stranded in the Woods

**Xander**

We immediately set off once Takumi and Leo recovered, toward the Woods of the Forlorn. There was no way to get around the woods without losing precious time, and so we stuck with it and entered the woods. The woods were dead silent, and there was only the sound of our boots splashing through toxic waters and the crushing of damp leaves under our feet. There wasn't a single sound other than that, not even a single groan from lurking Faceless.

Everyone was being eerily silent as my horse shook itself in anxiety. I stroked its mane, trying to soothe it, when the view around me faded, and I realized that I was alone. I narrowed my eyes and glanced around the area. "So I was blinded and deafened by illusions. Damn you, Iago." I listened carefully as I trudged on. Suddenly I heard a piercing scream from ahead, and I forced my horse to gallop through the mud toward the sound. I soon came to a clearing and saw Princess Sakura, cornered by a yellow Faceless. She was in tears, backed toward a tree. Her fire tome did nothing to the Faceless, and it lowered it's face toward hers, groaning loudly. I went to charge toward the Faceless, but my horse stopped suddenly, throwing me off into the dirt. Thankfully that drew the Faceless' attention, getting it away from her, as it ran toward me.

I stood up, blocking it's heavy swing and counterattacked by pushing the blade forward to cause it to stumble back, and I thrusted my blade through its head. Its mask fell off and it stumbled forward and hit the floor, fading away to dust. I looked around warily for more of those brutes, when I saw my horse gallop off in fear. I would have chased it, though I would have abandoned Sakura in the process. I turned to her and walked toward her.

"R-ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka," she quietly sobbed, "anyone, I'm lost, scared a-and cold."

"Princess Sakura." I spoke to her, crouching down to her level. She looked up at me, her breath quickening, before she relaxed and got up, falling back down into my arms. She sobbed loudly, and I held her, reassuring her that she's fine.

"Sakura, where are you?!" I heard a voice shout, and Takumi pushed into the clearing. "Sakura- Prince Xander!" He slowed down, and walked toward us. He knelt down and pulled her from my form to comfort her himself. He was much more successful in calming her than I was, and she pulled away, rubbing her eyes.

"How did we all get separated?" He asked, and I looked up at the sky.

"It appears Iago had laid a curse upon our eyes and ears, leading us astray."

Takumi grumbled, looking down at Sakura.

"We need to go right away." I state, looking at Sakura. My stomach knotted as I thought. "Elise can't fight well enough on her own, I don't want her to get hurt."

Takumi nodded, getting Sakura up onto her feet. "Let's go, Prince Xander and I will keep you safe, okay?"

She nodded and we set off deeper into the trees.

* * *

 **Oboro**

I rode the back of Beruka's wyvern, silently looking around. I looked back at her, and her eyes were trained on me. I gave her a confused look, before I looked back in the same direction. No one was behind us, but no one was alongside us, either.

"Did we get separated from everyone?" I asked, hoping that I was wrong.

"Yes." she bluntly replied. "Watch the ground, see if anyone's there."

I nodded and watched the trees below, when I saw Faceless storming between trees. I pointed this out to Beruka and we leveled down into the woods. I was about to dismount but she stopped me.

"Don't, I don't want you to disappear."

I hesitantly nodded as we started through the trees, when three Faceless came into view. One green, one purple, and one yellow. The purple one was scorched by flames, and it collapsed.

Elise was backed into a corner, and cast fire against the green one. I leapt off the wyvern and stabbed into the yellow Faceless. It groaned and turned as I removed the lance. Beruka's wyvern lunged at the green Faceless, digging it's fangs into the flesh, picking it off.

The last Faceless swung its fist at me, and I attempted to block, but it's heavy shackles knocked me to the ground. I crawled backward, as it continued after me. It fell forward, it's head landing on my lap. I was so aghast that I didn't realize that Beruka had taken the faceless down. I started to feel a liquid seeping onto my clothes and I tried to push it off me. It was too heavy.

"Beruka! G-get this thing off me, please!" I exclaimed, as her wyvern stomped over and nudged the dead faceless off me. "Thank you."

Beruka looked at me for a moment before going back to what she had been doing. She was trying to comfort Elise, who was shaking. Though with how she is, her off-hand cold attitude didn't help any. I approached them and crouched down on her level.

"You're okay now." I told her, placing my hands onto her shoulders. I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't crying, and she didn't fight back from my embrace.

Suddenly there was splashing around us. Beruka turned to the sound and Niles burst into the area, on horseback with Mozu.

Beruka walked over to them as I held Elise.

"Where did Rose go?" I asked, looking down at her.

"She got scared and ran off," Elise quietly replied, "She threw me off her back, and-" She winced, in severe pain. I looked at her, seeing that one of her legs had a gash in it. I looked over at the others, and Mozu jumped off to come over to Elise's aid. She opened her satchel and started to dress Elise's wound. "Thanks, Mozu." After the wound was dressed, I helped her up, taking her over to Niles and the others.

Beruka looked at us, and looked back over at Niles. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, it was just Mozu and I, we came as soon as we heard the fighting." Niles replied, looking at his steel bow. He plucked the string and looked back at me. "I still haven't seen Lord Leo, Lady Camilla, or Lord Xander, for that matter."

"And I haven't seen Lord Ryoma, Lady Hinoka, Princess Sakura, or Lord Takumi." I replied, worry audible in my tone. Beruka walked toward me, delicately placing her hand on my shoulder.

"They're well capable of fighting, they should be fine." Niles tried to assure me.

"Not Sakura, she's-" I looked up. The others looked up as well, as we saw a pegasus take off overhead. I exclaimed, calling out for them. At first I thought they ignored us and kept going, but we soon saw them circle back. They landed in the clearing, and three people dismounted.

Hinata, Hana, and Subaki.

"Have any of you seen Lady Sakura?" Hana asked, a panicked undertone in her question. I shook my head, and she groaned. "At least we found other retainers, and Princess Elise." Subaki pointed out, crossing his arms. He looked around, and shuddered. "This place puts me at unease."

"It does that to all of us, crimson-head." Niles replied, climbing onto his horse. "We shouldn't stay here any longer. The longer we stay in one place, the more likely everyone will get separated more."

Hinata looked at me, and I nodded. I looked at the group, and Beruka mounted her wyvern. "Subaki and I will take to the skies," She quietly arranged, "you, Hinata, Mozu and Hana can stay on the ground with Niles and Elise. I will be keeping my eyes opened for Lady Camilla or Hinoka."

There wasn't any protest. We all knew that the situation was unfamiliar to us, and that quarreling would only make things unnecessarily hard. We set off into the trees once again, holding close to one another.

* * *

 **Hinoka**

I found myself alone quite quickly. I looked around, searching for anyone else, when I saw a wyvern break through the trees with arrows flying past. It was Camilla, who turned around quickly to throw a hand axe at her attacker. I flew to her aid, drawing a javelin from my back. I threw it, piercing the attacker in the chest. Turns out it was a band of outlaws, and the others scattered as I approached Camilla.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thank you, Hinoka, I'm a little off-put, but fine." She checked her wyvern over, and carefully drew an arrow out from between two scales. She smoothed the scales down and rubbed her wyvern's head. "Looks like everyone was separated." I nodded, looking below. "How unfortunate."

"Have you seen anyone?" I asked her, looking back at her.

"No, but I did see Nohrian soldiers storming through the forest." She sighed. "It looks like the diversion was set to split us apart and pick us off."

"Should we try to find the others?"

"Of course, but we can't split up. Splitting up will make us more susceptible."

I nodded, and we started off again, when we noticed three figures between the trees. I gestured for Camilla to stop, and we descended through the branches. I saw the three figures turn around, and the tallest of the three looked at Camilla. He smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, sister." He said, and Camilla dismounted.

"Brother, you're all covered in dirt." She stated wiping some dirt from off Xander's face with her thumb. He pushed her hand away.

"My horse threw me off." He replied, and I looked over at Takumi and Sakura.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them. Takumi nodded, and Sakura came over by me.

"Xander s-saved me from a Faceless." She told me, and I helped her up onto my pegasus. I looked over at him, and he nodded, prompting me to smile back. At this point I was undoubtedly grateful, even if I didn't trust him.

We were interrupted by the sound of voices through the trees. I looked at Takumi, reaching my hand out to him.

"Climb up onto my pegasus, Takumi."

He complied, and Xander climbed up on Camilla's wyvern. We took off into the sky quickly, and I looked back down. It was a band of soldiers, lead by Hans, one of Garon's most ruthless generals. He turned to one of the soldiers, scowling.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Hans was clearly frustrated. He raised his axe and cut it down against the soldier's throat. The man fell back, and Hans looked at the rest, and they resumed their pace, leaving the soldier to bleed out. Sakura wanted to go down and help the man, but we couldn't go down without risking our cover.

Once the coast was clear, we landed and I looked at the young soldier, who was long dead. Sakura walked over to him, and crouched down to close his lifeless eyes. She put her hands together and muttered, "May the dragons let your soul rest." She stood back up and looked at me. "C-can we get going now?"

We all agreed, and Camilla and I took off to the sky, with myself carrying Sakura on my pegasus' back.

* * *

 **Leo**

I kept my eyes examining the setting, but I soon stopped, as I heard noise around me. I looked around, keeping still as I scrutinized every detail. Juniper let out an ungodly shrill shriek as he threw me off his back, directly into a bush. He took off, as soldiers marched into the area. I shortened my breath, staying in the bush. They looked at each other, and one scratched their head.

"I swear I heard something."

"Hey." One walked toward where Juniper fled. "Looks like something tore through here. Looks like a stallion."

"Sounds like we were heard. Go on, after those tracks!" They started after Juniper's tracks, leaving me alone. I waited for some time before looking out from the bush, twigs stuck in my lengthening hair. I heard a set of footsteps and pulled back again, listening in.

"Are you sure you heard a shriek from this way, Silas?" I recognized the voice who asked that question, and they all stepped into the clearing. It was Silas, Inigo, Severa, and Peri, along with Felicia, Flora, and Jakob.

"I'm bored, I want to stab someone already!" Peri complained, holding onto her horse. She looked at Felicia, who flinched.

"I'd appreciate it if y-you didn't impale me." She replied, as Flora moved closer to her sister.

"I swear I heard a horse in this area." Silas stated, when he looked in the direction of my bush, littered with snapped branches around. He walked toward me and pushed the clustered branches away. "Lord Leo, what are you doing in a bush?" He sighed and I got up.

"Juniper threw me into the bush. I think he just saved my life." I replied. "Some soldiers came in shortly after he ran off, and they went after him." My stomach sank. "I think we're getting picked off."

"Duh, Iago cast an illusory spell over all of us to separate us, and now Hans is here with his men to ambush us!" Severa exclaimed, and she looked at me. "Can you walk, Lord Leo?"

"Yeah, just not perfectly." I replied. "I'll manage."

We quickly set off into the forest opposite of the direction the Nohrian ambush soldiers took. I feared the outcome of this, but kept going strong.


End file.
